NEW HOME
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Bunuh mereka! Bunuh semuanya, brother! Kau bisa! Kau adalah yang terkuat U-Know Jefferson!"/Kita perlu seorang jenderal yang akan memimpin perang!"/Perang akan segera terjadi!/Dengan santai Changmin melempar kepala vampire yang sudah terputus itu!/'VAMPIRE/YUNJAE/CHANGKYU/BL/DLDR/NO BASH/NO PLAGIAT/RATE M/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : NEW HOME !**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : another story about my ambitious Jaejoong ^^**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell !**_

.

.

.

"Mereka akan datang !"

Kalimat singkat dan datar dari sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri ditengah ruangan itu sontak menimbulkan kericuhan dan kepanikan dalam ruangan luas tanpa jendela dan bernuansa suram dengan aroma kayu yang juga dipenuhi beberapa lusin kursi itu. Semua orang dalam bangsa itu tahu siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud oleh pemimpin mereka!

"Bagaimana ini ?"

"Kenapa mereka kembali setelah beratus-ratus tahun ?"

"Ini tanah kita sekarang ! Aku tidak sudi berlutut dibawah kakinya !"

"Kita harus melawan !"

"Mereka itu tanpa terkalahkah….Bagaimana kita bisa…."

"Semua 'kah ? Atau hanya beberapa ?"

"Kami akan pergi….Tidak ada gunanya kita bersaing dengan mereka…."

"….Tidak…Kita harus mempertahankan tempat ini !"

Ok Taecyeon mendengarkan semua pertanyaan, penolakan, pendapat dan seruan yang dipekikkan dengan panik itu dengan tenang bahkan tanpa mengeryit sedikit pun. Ekspresinya tetap datar meski dalam diri juga diliputi kecemasan yang semakin meningkat tentang apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Kenyataan yang baru saja disampaikannya memang sangat menakutkan bagi sebagian orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Bau ketakutan tercium pekat olehnya. Kehadiran sosok-sosok legenda itu memang momok yang sangat mengerikan karena mereka adalah apa yang terkuat dari yang terkuat !

Mereka tak terkalahkan !

Mereka tak bisa dibunuh dan mereka 'lah awal dari bangsa mereka !

'The Originals' itu sebutan untuk mereka !

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, tuan Ok ?" tanya salah seorang diantara kumpulan itu dengan suara keras yang sontak menghentikan semua kepanikkan yang memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul ini. Semua kepala menatap pada sosok yang masih berdiri ditengah ruangan itu, menanti apa yang akan diucapkan pria berwajah tegas itu.

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang dipilih sebagai pemimpin selama 200 tahun ini menatap tajam setiap orang dalam ruangan itu. Dia tahu semua orang menanti keputusannya, mengharapkan kepastian dan perlindungan darinya.

"Mempertahankan kota ini !"tegasnya.

Gumanan persetujuan dan dukungan terdengar disetiap sudut ruangan itu, semangat baru berkobar untuk mempertahankan kota tempat mereka tinggal walaupun beberapa tampak tidak setuju dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam Ok Taecyeon, tidak ada gunanya melawan sesuatu yang pasti akan menang. Lebih baik menyerah daripada mati bodoh !

.

.

.

.

SEOUL !

Kota itu indah, dipenuhi ratusan bahkan ribuan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai gaya arsitektur yang mencerminkan kekuasaan, uang dan pastinya nama besar. Ribuan lampu menerangi setiap sudut kota, reklame iklan raksasa terlihat dimana pun sejauh mata memandang, menambah semarak ibukota salah satu Negara tersukses di asia itu. jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi dari ratusan mobil dan pejalan kaki. Toko-toko yang buka sepanjang malam, pusat hiburan yang tersebar luas dan menawarkan berbagai kesenangan hidup walaupun kejahatan juga terselip disetiap sudut kota metropolitan itu.

Pesawat raksasa berwarna hitam pekat dengan lambang trisula dan huruf J yang diukir dengan warna emas itu mendarat di lapangan udara pribadi dilahan seluas ribuan hektar yang terdapat di pinggiran kota. Pintu pesawat dibuka dan tangga diturunkan secara otomatis. Kelima sosok tinggi dan rupawan itu melangkah turun dengan gaya anggun dan mata semerah darah. Barisan pelayan yang menunggu segera membungkuk hormat pada sang kepala keluarga yang berjalan paling depan dengan gaya angkuh seraya mendekap lembut bahu ramping pria paling rupawan yang pernah ada dalam sejarah bangsa mereka. Ketiga pria yang lainnya tampak bosan dan melihat sekeliling mereka tanpa minat.

"Selamat datang Mr. Jefferson."sambut kepala pelayan berbadan kurus itu seraya membungkuk hormat diikuti seorang pria berwajah tampan yang mengenakan kacamata.

Pria bermata tajam dan bermantel kasmir yang dipanggil Mr. Jefferson itu tersenyum tipis,"Jung Yunho ! Itu nama yang akan kugunakan sekarang, John…"serunya dengan suara bass yang tidak berubah sedikitpun meskipun ratusan tahun telah berlalu dari terakhir kali John mendengarnya. Pria itu tidak berubah sedikit pun, mata musang, bibir tegas dan aura berkuasa itu tetap melekat seperti pakaian keduanya. "Dan ini pasti asisten baruku nanti." Sosok penuh kuasa itu menatap tajam pria berkacamata yang segera menunduk dalam-dalam itu.

"Dan aku sekarang Jaejoong !"seru pria rupawan yang ada dalam rangkulan lembut sang kepala keluarga itu berusaha meringankan situasi tegang yang diciptakan saudaranya yang selalu dingin itu. "Apa kabar John ?"tambah suara lembut itu dengan senyum ramah.

Kepala pelayan itu mengerjap sebentar, selalu terpesona dengan sosok rupawan seindah malaikat itu sebelum membalas senyum indah itu dengan tawa kecil,"Sangat baik karena anda kembali tuan Hero..maksud saya, tuan Jaejoong !"ucapnya pasti dengan suara datar karena melihat ekspresi tidak suka dari wajah keras sang kepala keluarga Jung.

"Hello John, sekarang namaku Junsu !... _Hyung,_ aku keatas dulu…Aku sudah sangat merindukan kamarku !"seru pria berambut ungu yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong kuat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang kepala keluarga, pria itu melesat secepat bayangan kedalam puri indah yang menjulang tinggi ditengah lahan luas itu.

Terdengar tawa keras dari pria berambut ikal yang memasang headset dikepalanya,"Apa yang bisa dirindukan dari kamar jeleknya itu. Apa kabar John ? Kau tetap kuno sekali dan ingat sekarang namaku Yoochun !"seru pria berambut ikal itu sebelum melompat cepat dan juga menghilang dari hadapan mereka bahkan sebelum John bisa membalas sapaannya.

"Tuan muda Max, apa kabar ?"John berinisiatif menyapa pria termuda yang tampak muram itu.

Max melirik kepala pelayan itu sebentar sebelum melangkah pelan menuju puri. "Namaku sekarang Changmin !"serunya singkat dengan nada malas.

Melihat semua saudaranya sudah masuk diikuti rombongan pelayan yang siap untuk melayani mereka, Yunho kembali menatap pria berusia 40-an yang masih menunduk takut itu. "Ikut aku ke kantorku, tuan Hwang !"perintah Yunho dingin seraya menarik lembut Jaejoong yang berdiri disisinya untuk masuk kedalam puri.

.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu memandang jauh kedalam hutan yang mengelilingi puri indah mereka dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di menara puri itu. terdengar jelas olehnya suara kicauan burung, binatang-binatang pengerat dan juga suara kendaraan yang samar bahkan riak air sungai yang lumayan jauh ditengah hutan itu. Tangannya mengeratkan kimono satin yang membalut tubuh rampingnya walaupun dinginnya angin tidak mungkin menganggunya.

"Kau senang ?"tanya suara bass itu menggelitik telinganya dengan hembusan nafas dingin itu.

Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk dalam pelukan erat tubuh kekar itu, merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang yang selalu bersamanya selama ribuan tahun keabadian mereka. Tidak pernah ada yang berubah, meskipun hari, bulan, tahun, dan abad berganti. Dia tetaplah ada disisinya. Cinta Yunho padanya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, begitu juga dengannya. "Tentu. Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini…."bisiknya lembut seraya menarik nafas dalam, membaui udara malam yang segar.

Perlahan Yunho menyusupkan tangannya dalam kimono yang sedikit tersibak itu, membelai lembut kulit sehalus satin dan sepucat pualam yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dan selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahnya walau ribuan tahun sudah mereka lewati bersama. Memeluk posesif satu-satu sosok dimuka bumi ini yang mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Mereka tahu kita datang !"ucapnya parau karena Jaejoong dengan nakal menjilat dan menyesap lehernya kuat.

"Aku ingin kota ini !"pinta Jaejoong dengan mata doe yang memerah seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Yunho tadi.

Seringai kecil membayang di bibir hati sang kepala keluarga Jung itu, sangat tahu jika apa yang diucapkan suara lembut itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah ! "Dan kau akan mendapatkannya segera, _brother_! Kota ini akan jadi milikmu !"janjinya tanpa ragu sedikitpun sembari mengangkat tubuh ramping pria rupawan yang sekarang tersenyum senang itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang mewah mereka.

Mereka kembali setelah beratus-ratus tahun meninggalkan kota ini dan mulai besok keluarga Jung akan mulai mengambil alih kota ini lagi, walaupun bisa dipastikan orang itu akan melawan keras hingga titik darah penghabisan !

Perlawanan yang akan berakhir sia-sia karena apa yang sudah diinginkan Jung Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya, dengan segala cara !

.

.

.

.

Rahang Ok Taecyeon mengeras mendengar laporan dari mata-mata kepercayaannya, tangannya terkepal keras dan matanya menatap kegelapan langit malam dari ruang kantornya. Dia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana dia harus memilih antara kesetiaan pada penciptanya atau mempertahankan kota yang sudah dibangunnya ini. Taecyeon yakin sekali mereka kembali karena tujuan tertentu.

"Kau yakin mereka tiba berlima ?"tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi.

Pria yang berdiri didepannya mengangguk cepat,"Ya, semuanya…."

Bayangan seorang pria rupawan seindah malaikat dengan rambut panjang indah terlintas dalam benak Ok Taecyeon, hampir ½ millinium dia tidak melihat langsung sosok indah yang selalu berdiri tepat disisi sang kepala keluarga itu. Dia tidak pernah melupakan Hero Jefferson yang anggun dan elegan saat bertarung, Hero yang selalu mendukung setiap keputusan teraneh U-Know Jefferson, sang kepala keluarga tanpa ragu dan Hero yang permintaannya harus selalu terpenuhi !

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, yang mulia Hero…"gumam Taecyeon pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kali ini kita akan memperebutkan sebuah kota untuk Jaejoong _hyung ?"_ tanya Junsu acuh seraya menyesap cairan merah pekat dari cawan perak ditangannya. "menarik sekali untuk mengusir kebosananku !"

Yoochun mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar TV besar yang menayangkan acara kesukaannya, _football._ "Dan aku yakin sekali kita akan mendapat perlawanan keras…"serunya dengan gelak tawa riang, tidak sabar untuk petualangan baru mereka. Sudut matanya melirik adik terkecil mereka yang hanya duduk diam. "Kau tidak senang disini, Chwang ?"

Junsu berdecih kecil,"Tentu dia akan senang karena aku dengar _red safir_ ada di Negara ini !"

Mata Changmin melebar mendengar perkataan Junsu itu,"Benarkah itu _? red safir_ ? Bantu aku mendapatkannya !"

"Dengan 1 syarat !"seru Junsu dengan senyum lebar, senang melihat semangat yang sekarang berkobar dimata redup adik tersayangnya itu.

Changmin terlihat tidak sabar, bergerak secepat kilat menuju tangga tempat Junsu duduk bersila,"Apa ? Sebutkan saja syaratmu itu !"

Junsu tergelak kuat sebelum menjawab dengan suara riang, "Tentu saja membantu Yunho _hyung_ mengambil kembali kota ini !"

"Aku senang kalian setuju dengan rencanaku."suara bass yang tiba-tiba terdengar diantar mereka membuat ketiganya mendongakan kepala dan melihat kedua saudara tertua mereka sedang berdiri dipuncak tangga sambil berpelukan. " Kita akan mengambil kembali kota ini dan menemukan _red safir_ itu !"seru Yunho dengan suara tegas tanpa mengalihkan matanya sekejab pun dari wajah indah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum.

" _Always and forever, brothers_ …."seru mereka berlima bersamaan dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Tiba-tiba saja terpikir ingin melanjutkan GET OUT YOU meski pastinya ini aneh dan geje banget. Abaikan saja ya kalau banyak yang aneh atau typos ^^

THANK YOU UNTUK YANG BACA ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **INI MASIH FLASHBACK/ASAL MULA JEFFERSON'S BROTHERS**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell !**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **TAHUN 505 – RUMANIA**

Desa kecil itu terlihat indah mempesona sekaligus mistis karena dikelilingi hutan luas nan gelap dengan ribuan pohon yang menjulang tinggi seperti trisula yang menembus ke langit yang berawan biru. Puluhan rumah-rumah kecil yang terbuat dari bambu atau pun kayu dan papan tersebar disekitar tempat itu. Asap-asap mengepul dari rumah-rumah itu karena sedang musim dingin dan cuaca terasa membeku. Anak-anak kecil berlarian saling mengejar dengan tawa riang tanpa beban dalam balutan mantel dari kulit binatang.

Dari dalam hutan gelap itu kadang terdengar suara lolongan binatang malam yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding dan semua penduduk desa masuk dalam rumah masing-masing untuk berlindung dari serangan binatang maupun suku lain yang bisa datang kapan saja. Seperti malam ini, angin berderu kencang seperti amukan iblis dan pohon-pohon itu bergerak liar layaknya tangan-tangan setan yang ingin menangkap mangsanya.

Dari salah satu rumah ditempat terpencil itu, Cassey Jefferson memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia yang hanya diketahuinya. Wanita cantik dengan mata indah dan berambut hitam panjang sekelam malam dalam balutan mantel ungu panjang itu adalah salah satu orang dihormati didesa itu karena dia 'lah sang pengobat. Itu adalah sebutan yang diberikan orang-orang yang datang meminta bantuannya, tapi sebenarnya Cassey lebih dari itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"lengan kekar dan kapalan itu memeluk ringan pinggang Cassey yang sedang bersandar pada jendela kecil di rumah sederhana mereka. Hawa panas dan aroma hutan terasa menguar dari tubuh pria yang sedang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya itu.

Cassey mendesah kecil tanpa berbalik,"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Andrew."bisiknya hampir tak terdengar pada pria yang menjadi suaminya sekaligus ayah dari kelima putranya ini. "Sangat buruk!"gumam Cassey dengan suara bergetar takut yang terdengar jelas bagi Andrew Jefferson yang sangat mengenal istrinya yang tidak mudah gelisah. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi nan kekar karena harus berburu dan melakukan pekerjaan kasar untuk menghidupi keluarganya itu ikut menatap ke langit dengan awan hitam yang bergerak cepat.

"Sangat berbahaya bagi kita? Apa yang kau lihat?"suara Andrew terdengar tajam. Dia adalah pria yang tidak suka menghadapi sesuatu tanpa persiapan. Keluarganya adalah yang terpenting dan dia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka.

Hembusan nafas dingin Cassey terasa olehnya saat sang istri berbalik dan meremas erat tangannya. Mata gelap Cassey terlihat berkilau aneh,"Kematian! Aku melihat kematian akan merenggut salah satu putra kita!"

Ya, selain seorang yang sangat mengerti ilmu pengobatan. Cassey Jefferson adalah ahli sihir dan peramal!

Mata Andrew mengelap dan berkilat penuh emosi mendengar ramalan mengerikan dari mulut wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu! Kita harus selalu bersama selamanya!"

.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Cassey Jefferson malam itu terjadi, bahkan lebih buruk. Wabah aneh dan mematikan menyebar cepat di Rumania yang menyebabkan puluhan ribu orang meninggal dengan kondisi aneh. Situasi itu diperparah dengan serangan antar suku yang menuduh itu adalah praktek ilmu hitam yang bertujuan untuk membasmi suku mereka. Desa-desa dibakar, orang-orang mati karena pertarungan bodoh ataupun wabah yang mematikan itu.

Hingga suatu hari, apa yang ditakutkan Cassey terjadi. Salah satu putranya pulang dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh tingginya. Nafas Micky, sang putra ketiga tersenggal-senggal saat berusaha bicara. "Hero! Hero! Terjadi sesuatu padanya!"jerit Micky panik sambil terus menatap ke dalam hutan gelap dibelakang rumah mereka.

BRAKKK...

Pintu kayu rumah mereka dihempas kasar dan putra tertua keluarga Jefferson masuk seperti badai dengan sesosok tubuh ramping yang tergolek lemas dalam pelukannya. Mata gelap yang diwarisinya dari Andrew tampak berkilat takut. "Ibu, kau harus menyelamatkan Hero! Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan dan darah keluar dari mulutnya, wabah itu menjangkitinya!"desis U-Know parau. Pakaian berburu yang dikenakannya penuh darah dan Cassey tahu darah itu milik Hero, putranya yang selalu tersenyum riang.

"Rebahkan Hero diatas pembaringan dan ambilkan air bersih. Jangat lupa obat yang kusimpan!"perintah Cassey yang dengan cepat dijalankan oleh Micky dan Xiah, putra keempatnya yang sejak tadi memandang kondisi saudaranya dengan tatapan takut. Baru saja Hero tertawa dan berlari menghindar dari kejaran U-Know, tiba-tiba saudaranya itu sudah pingsan dengan penuh darah.

Wanita cantik itu dengan cepat membersihkan wajah Hero dengan lap bersih. "Dan kau pergilah, cari ayahmu dan katakan apa yang terjadi!"seru Cassey cepat pada U-Know yang tidak mau beranjak dari sisi adik kesayangannya yang terbaring pingsan dengan nafas berat dan keringat diseluruh wajah indahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hero? Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya!"bantah U-Know dengan keras kepala.

Cassey menatap dingin putra tertuanya yang sudah tubuh menjadi pria muda yang sangat gagah dan petarung hebat itu. "Jika kau mau saudaramu hidup, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!"

Wajah tampan U-Know sedikit berubah saat mendengar suara tajam yang tidak pernah digunakan sang ibu pada mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Hero meninggal! Tanpa membantah lagi, pemuda tinggi itu berlari cepat kearah hutan.

"Max... Kemarilah, tidak akan terjadi apapun pada kalian, sayangku..."suara lembut Cassey membuat putranya yang termuda yang duduk diam bersamanya tadi segera menghambur kesisi wanita cantik itu. "Hero tidak akan mati 'kan, ibu?"tanyanya meminta kepastian wanita yang melahirkan mereka itu.

"Tidak, dia akan hidup dan selalu bersama kalian."

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus melakukan ritual itu sebelum bulan purnama. Hanya dengan cara itu Hero akan selamat dan kalian semua akan tetap bersama!"

Andrew bergerak gelisah mendengar nada putus asa dalam suara istrinya. Dia juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarganya, tapi dia juga tahu wabah itu mematikan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya kepala keluarga Jefferson itu akhirnya. Matanya menatap keempat putranya yang duduk mengelilingi pembaringan Hero, terutama pada putra tertuanya yang diam sejak 2 hari yang lalu karena Hero tidak menunjukkan reaksi akan sembuh.

"Aku ingin 6 jantung beruang jantan, 6 jantung rusa betina dan secawan darah manusia!"

U-Know segera berdiri setelah mengusap pelan wajah rupawan Hero yang seperti putri tidur dalam cerita _Sleeping Beauty_ yang selalu diceritakan Cassey saat mereka masih kecil. "Akan kulakukan!"ujarnya singkat seraya mengambil peralatan berburunya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku ikut!"pekik Micky dan Xiah serampak mengikuti langkah cepat saudara tertua mereka dengan lari cepat setelah menyambar panah mereka. Apa yang menimpah Hero sudah membuat mereka tersentak, ternyata ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka terpisah dan itu sangat mengerikan!

"Pergilah bersama mereka, aku dan Max akan menjaga hero disini. Kita masih punya waktu dan aku akan mengunakan semua kekuatanku untuk mempertahankannya!"Cassey memeluk erat tubuh besar Andrew yang terasa sangat tegang saat menghampiri tempat putra kesayangannya berbaring diam.

Andrew meraih tangan ramping dengan kulit sepucat pualam itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun termasuk Tuhan merebutmu dari kami, putraku!"

.

.

.

.

Kematian terjadi dimana-mana, kepanikan menyebar seperti api yang berkobar melahap apa pun yang dilewatinya. Sudah 3 malam ke 4 pria keluarga Jefferson pergi untuk mencari semua yang dibutuhkan Cassey untuk melakukan ritual yang akan memastikan semua putranya hidup aman. Ritual yang hanya pernah didengarnya dari neneknya yang seorang _gypsy._

Setiap malam seraya menunggu Cassey melakukan ritual ilmu hitam untuk melindungi Hero yang semakin lemah setiap detiknya. Max, putra bungsunya yang baru berumur 20 tahun itu melihat semua itu dalam hening. Pemuda yang beranjak dewasa itu bisa merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengubah hidup mereka semua!

BLAMM...

"KAMI KEMBALI!"

Senyum Cassey yang sedang membaca mantra didepan sebuah cawan berisi darah terkuak begitu mendengar suara keras Andrew yang masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu bersama ketiga putranya yang tampak kotor dan lelah. Gurat kesedihan tampak jelas pada wajah tampan U-Know yang dipenuhi luka-luka goresan yang sudah mengering. Tanpa menyapa ibunya, pria bertubuh besar itu segera mendekati pembaringan Hero dan mengecup pelan pipi dingin itu.

"Keluarkan semua dan aku akan mulai ritual ini, aku juga mau darah kalian!"seru Cassey menyodorkan pisau kecil bergagang gading putih pada Andrew yang langsung menerimanya dengan sorot yakin. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang istri. Logikanya menolak tapi hatinya mengabaikan itu!

Dengan wajah dingin Andrew mengoreskan pisau tajam itu ke telapak tangannya hingga darah keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya. Dengan sebuah cawan kecil, pria itu menampung darahnya. "Lakukan hal yang sama."ujar sang kepala keluarga itu pada Micky yang berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu, ibu?"tanya Max ingin tahu.

Cassey menatap Andrew yang langsung mengangguk kecil padanya, menyakinkannya!

"Dengan ritual ini, kalian akan hidup abadi dan tak terpisahkan. Selamanya!"

Keempat putra Cassey terdiam dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda hingga akhirnya Xiah berseru nyaring, bahkan hampir menjerit. "Apa maksud ibu? Hidup abadi? Kami tak bisa mati lagi?". Dari semua putra Jefferson, memang Xiah adalah sosok yang mempunyai hati terlembut dan selalu siap membantu siapa pun.

"Aku mau! Jika dengan hidup abadi, Hero akan selalu bersama kita maka itu akan kulakukan apa pun resikonya!"tanpa peduli dengan mata takut dan gamang saudara-saudaranya, U-Know merebut pisau kecil itu dari tangan Micky dan langsung melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Dalam benaknya berputar kata-kata dan janji yang pernah diucapkannya pada Hero.

" _ **Brother, kau harus janji tidak boleh melepas tanganku!"pekik Hero saat mereka sedang memanjat pohon tinggi untuk mengambil buah yang diinginkan saudaranya yang berwajah rupawan itu. U-Know tertawa keras mendengar nada takut itu. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu, Luv...Jadi percayalah..."kata-kata itu terasa seperti sumpah bagi keduanya yang memang tidak pernah berpisah.**_

"Aku juga tidak peduli, selama kita bersama..."dengan senyum ringan Micky melakukan bagiannya dalam ritual itu diikuti Xiah dan Max yang melakukannya dengan sedikit rasa takut tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup mereka.

' _ **Apa yang akan kami lakukan jika kami tidak bisa mati?**_ 'pikir keduanya takut.

Cassey menerima cawan berisi darah putra dan suaminya dengan senyum tipis, dia juga melukai tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak mengatakan satu detail penting pada andrew dan keempat putranya, jika mereka gagal dalam ritual ini maka semua Jefferson akan mati bersama.

"Terakhir kita harus mengambil darah Hero."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, ibu.."pinta U-Know dengan mata kelam. Dia ingin semua ini segera berlalu dan Hero akan segera tersenyum lagi padanya, merengek padanya ataupun memukulnya yang selalu menganggu saudaranya yang sangat rupawan itu.

Malam itu, ditengah lolongan suara binatang buas dan hujan petir yang membasahi bumi tempat mereka berpijak, Cassey Jefferson mengucapkan mantranya sebelum melakukan ritual yang akan menjadikan putra-putranya sebagai yang abadi.

Mereka 'lah The Original.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : i'm back with chapter 2 new home. Mungkin ff ini sedikit atau bahkan sangat aneh tapi karena gw suka dan beda dengan yang lain, so maklumi saja jika cerita ini sangat absurd. Thanks kalau ada yang membaca dan benar gw dapat ide cerita ini tentu dari series western.

SEE YOU ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **3**

 **.**

 **SEOUL- NOW**

' _ **Kejadian aneh**_ _ **kembali**_ _ **terulang**_ _ **di kota kita tercinta**_ _ **dan kali ini rumah sakit pusat Seoul yang menjadi sasaran! Stock darah menghilang secara misterius…..Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kejahatan baru 'kah?**_ _ **Kemana darah-darah itu hilang? Siapakah yang melakukannya**_ _ **dan untuk apa**_ _ **?**_ _ **Polisi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengungk**_ _ **ap**_ _ **apa modus kejahatan baru ini….'**_

Dengung suara merdu namun terdengar memancing rasa penasaran yang diucapkan reporter cantik yang terlihat melaporkan langsung dari rumah sakit Seoul itu memenuhi ruang tamu temaram yang hanya diterangi oleh percikan api kayu bakar diperapian raksasa yang menyala indah. Sepasang mata dingin itu menatap layar datar TV dihadapannya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan tidak sekalipun mata itu berkedip. Ruangan itu begitu hening tanpa helaan nafas sedikit pun walau berisi 2 pria lain selain sosok bermata dingin itu.

"Kasar sekali mereka….Merampok stock darah rumah sakit! Ratusan tahun tidak membuat mereka menjadi lebih elegan!"gumam pria berjidat lebar yang duduk dibawah tangga melingkar tak jauh dari ruang tamu mewah itu. Matanya tidak berpaling dari TV yang sejak tadi dilihatnya bersama kedua saudaranya yang duduk berpelukan didepan perapian yang memancarkan bayangan api yang terlihat indah menyinari wajah rupawan saudaranya yang berambut panjang dan terurai seperti hamparan air terjun itu. Hampir setahun Micky Jefferson atau sekarang Jung Yoochun menyendiri dalam _covin,_ merenungi kematian sang kekasih yang hampir saja menghancurkan rasa persaudaraannya dengan ke 4 saudaranya.

Suara sang ibu yang terus berputar dikepalanya tentang apa yang harus selalu mereka ingat dan sumpah yang telah mereka ucapkan ribuan tahun yang lalu, _always and forever_. Mata Yoochun memanas kala bayangan wajah lembut sang ibu memenuhu benaknya dan semakin menyadarkan pria yang selalu tersenyum itu jika semua orang boleh pergi dan mati meninggalkannya, namun hanya saudaranya 'lah yang akan tetap ada disininya. Sekarang dan selamanya!

"Seoul terlihat kacau, tapi sebagian sudah kutangani. Mereka akan menerima kita, seperti kita telah ada disini sejak lama."mata doe itu menatap langsung pada Yoochun yang tersenyum puas. "Salahkah keputusan kita datang kesini?"tanya suara lembut pria berparas indah yang sedari tadi duduk diam disamping sosok dingin berparas aristokrat itu. "Aku hanya merindukan kota yang kita bangun. Aku bosan dengan semua perjalanan kita...Kupikir kita bisa menetap beberapa lama disini."jemarinya yang pucat dan lentik itu meremas pelan tangan kekar yang sedang mengenggam cawan perak berisi cairan merah pekat, mencari keyakinan yang selalu didapatnya dari saudara tertuanya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yunho?"lidahnya masih terasa aneh dan canggung dengan nama baru mereka.

Pria tinggi besar yang dipanggilnya Yunho itu memalingkan wajahnya dari layar TV dan menatap langsung pada sosok rupawan yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang melembut. Bibir tipis yang biasanya kaku itu mengukir senyum yang hampir tak terlihat sembari menarik pelan tubuh ramping pria rupawan itu ke pangkuannya. Mendekap erat tubuh yang seperti diciptakan khusus untuknya dan selalu menguarkan bau harum yang seperti _aphrodisiac_ karena mampu memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan U-Know walaupun ribuan tahun telah berlalu. "Tidak ada yang kupikirkan dan apa yang kau inginkan itu tidak salah! Kota ini akan jadi milikmu meski darah harus membanjiri setiap sudutnya!"bisiknya tegas seraya menyambar cepat bibir semerah darah dari pria rupawan yang sekarang melingkarkan lengan dilehernya dengan senyum senang dan mata berkilau bahagia. Sepasang mata paling indah yang bahkan sudah membuat beberapa bangsa yang berani melirik dan menginginkannya musnah ditangan _Jefferson brothers._

"Hmmhmm...Kau memang yang terbaik! Ughh...Jangan gigit!"Jaejoong mengerang kecil seraya membalas ciuman kasar dan dalam Yunho yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa begitu panas dan ingin segera melepaskan semua kain yang masih melekat ditubuh mereka apalagi saat tangan pria itu menyusup dalam _sweater_ yang dikenakannya dan mulai membelainya dengan cara yang selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong melenguh puas. Keduanya seolah terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka dan melupakan ada mata lain yang sedang melihat ciuman yang akan mengarah ke pergumulan panas itu.

Pria berjidat lebar yang tadinya diam melihat kemesraan yang selalu diumbar kedua sosok indah didepannya akhirnya mendengus kesal,"Ckckckk….Tahan dulu! Kebiasaan aneh kalian itu kadang membuatku bingung dan sangat iri! Sebaiknya aku keluar dan mencari Xiah….Hmpfh…Maksudku Junsu!"seru Yoochun cepat, dia selalu merasa gugup jika Yunho sudah menatapnya dengan sorot sedingin es itu. Kelebatan angin dan bantingan pintu menandai perginya pria pengila mobil mewah itu secepat kilat bersamaan dengan suara tawa indah yang keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak.

.

.

Baru saja pria berjidat lebar dengan rambut ikal itu akan membuka pintu depan lamborgini-nya sambil bersiul kecil, tiba-tiba sosok tinggi dengan mata setajam elang itu sudah berdiri didepan dan menghalanginya. "Jangan cari masalah dulu Yoochun!"desisnya tegas. "Aku ingin mereka tunduk dan menghormati kita dengan suka rela, bukan takut pada keluarga Jefferson! Aku ingin kesetiaan mereka!"

"Keluarga Jung! Kau lupa itu, _hyung_?"sahut Yoochun, pria berjidat lebar itu dengan senyum konyol. "Dan jika mereka menolak untuk tunduk dan hormat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Yoochun dengan rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi mengerogoti kepalanya karena dia tahu sekali U-Know Jefferson bukanlah orang yang sabar dalam beberapa hal.

Seringai dingin dan mata yang berkilat aneh itu membuat wajah tampan sang pemimpin keluarga itu terlihat berbahaya saat menatap lekat adiknya yang selalu santai itu. "Bunuh semuanya!"

Suara ringan tanpa beban seperti sedang membicarakan cuaca itu selalu bisa membuat Yoochun melongo sesaat. Waktu yang terlewat tidak pernah merubah sikap dingin nan kejam saudara tertuanya ini jika sudah menyangkut tentang keinginan Jaejoong yang pasti sedang mendengar setiap patah kata yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Yoochun berdehem kecil, dia tahu tanpa mengucapkannya pun pasti Yunho telah tahu isi kepalanya.

"Termasuk dia?"Yoochun berusaha menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang didengarnya itu benar seraya membayangkan sosok yang pernah mereka sayangi itu.

Sambil berbalik dan menghilang dalam sekejab seperti kemunculannya tadi, Yoochun mendengar suara tegas itu dalam kepalanya. Kemampuan mengerikan U-Know yang membuat mereka bahkan tidak bisa menyimpan satu rahasia pun darinya.

" _ **T**_ _ **erutama dia!"**_

.

.

.

.

 **MIROTIC**

Tempat hiburan termewah dan ter- _elite_ di Gangnam itu berubah dalam semalam, dari salah satu yang paling elegan menjadi salah satu yang mungkin akan membuatmu lari secepat mungkin walaupun baru berdiri dipintu masuk berwarna emas dengan ukiran indah itu. Musik terdengar menghentak keras hingga bisa memecahkan gendang telinga dan lantai dansa terasa bergetar hebat karena banyaknya tubuh yang sedang menari dengan sensual atau pun bergoyang setengah sadar, mata-mata para pengunjung itu terlihat berkilau kemerahan dengan senyum aneh dibibir masing-masing.

Disudut ruangan, tepatnya di sofa berwarna biru indah itu duduk dengan gaya _bossy_ Jung Changmin yang dengan tenang sedang menyesap minuman kesukaannya langsung dari leher jenjang wanita muda yang terlihat diam tak melawan itu. Beberapa kali hisapan dan dengan ringan Changmin mendorong tubuh lunglai yang langsung tersungkur itu.

"Aku selalu senang makan langsung dari tempatnya!"dengan gaya eksotis pria muda yang sangat tampan itu menjilat bibirnya yang masih penuh darah. "Manis sekali!"erangnya penuh kepuasan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya 2 orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa takut yang bahkan tidak disembunyikan. "Jadi apa tujuan kalian menemuiku? Kalian mengenalku jadi bisa kupastikan kalian adalah salah satu keluarga tua!"tebak Changmin langsung dengan nada ringan dan sedikit acuh, matanya sibuk melihat bagaimana Junsu saudaranya terlihat begitu senang menari dengan sekumpulan wanita berpakaian minim itu.

Malam ini terlihat begitu indah bagi Changmin, dia suka melihat bagaimana orang-orang ini tunduk padanya tanpa bertanya. Makanan segar tersedia untuknya dalam jumlah tak terbatas. Mungkin saudara tertuanya akan meradang jika melihat apa yang baru dilakukannya. Changmin sedang memikirkan untuk membuat sebuah harem sambil menunggu _red safir_ ditemukan dan belahan jiwanya bisa dibangkitkan.

' _Aku tidak peduli 100 tahun ataupun 1 millinium. Kau pasti akan kembali bersamaku, penyihir._ '

.

.

.

Go Ahra, wanita cantik yang mengenakan _dress_ merah darah itu melirik sekilas pada pria berkacamata dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan itu. Ahra tahu sekali jika saat ini Kang Dong Suk juga pasti sedang merasa takut. Lihat saja bagaimana pria jangkung yang baru saja membunuh wanita muda yang sudah tersungkur dengan posisi aneh itu mampu membuat semua orang di klub ini terhipnotis dan menggila.

"Kami ingin menjadi salah satu pengikut anda, Tuan Max. Keluarga Kang dan keluarga Go siap mengabdi pada keluarga Jung."sahut Kang Dong Suk dengan suara hormat karena dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Go Ahra terlalu terpana atau takut pada sosok termuda keluarga legenda itu.

Seringai licik terlihat dibibir tipis Changmin, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. Kita tidak perlu memburu mereka, karena mereka 'lah yang akan datang pada kita dengan piring perak!

Changmin bisa merasakan bau ketakutan dari kedua orang yang masih berdiri sopan itu, _'Menarik sekali, sepertinya malam ini akan panjang!'_

"Pengikut? HAHAHAHA..."tawa keras Changmin membuat Mirotic terdiam. Music tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan semua mata menatap pada pria muda yang sekarang sudah berdiri menjulang didepan kedua orang yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja sekaligus takut. "Meraka membelot dari dia!"beritahu Changmin penuh kemenangan pada Junsu yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan segelas _bourbon_ ditangan.

Tawa melengking yang khas keluar dari mulut Junsu walaupun matanya tidak memancarkan rasa senang sama sekali. "Mengabdi? HAH! Kami tidak butuh persetujuan kalian! Asal kalian dan semua orang diruangan ini tahu. Kami adalah Jefferson dan kalian adalah milik kami, suka atau tidak suka!"suara dingin itu membuat semua orang menunduk ketakutan.

"Lakukan satu hal untuk membuktikan kesetiaan dan pengabdian yang kalian katakan tadi!"seru Changmin dengan senyum dingin.

Go Ahra membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung sosok legenda yang selalu diceritakan ketua Go. Kakinya terasa ingin kabur secepat mungkin dari depan kedua Jefferson ini namun suara yakin Kang Dong Suk membuat wanita muda itu mengetatkan rahangnya. Mereka akan mati seketika jika berani kabur dari depan Max Jefferson!

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"Tanya Kang Dong Suk, sedikit nada ragu terselip dalam suara yang biasanya tenang itu.

Junsu terkekeh kecil melihat pria bermantel coklat itu, sepertinya dia bisa menjadi orang yang mereka andalkan. Dengan gerakan cepat Junsu sudah berdiri didepan Kang Dong Suk dan mencengkram erat lehernya hingga pria itu tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Aku ingin kalian ambil 5 jantung dari orang-orang yang ada disini."seraya mengatakan itu Junsu merapalkan beberapa mantra dan sontak ruangan itu gaduh dengan suara jerit ketakutan.

BLAMMM...

Pintu Mirotic tertutup tiba-tiba dengan suara keras yang mengejutkan orang-orang yang baru tersadar dari hipnotis dan sekarang menjerit ketakutan ingin menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berlarian dan berusaha keras mendobrak pintu yang tidak akan terbuka karena Junsu sudah merapalkan mantra dan sekarang duduk santai menyaksikan pesta kecil mereka.

"Sekarang juga!"desis Changmin dengan senyum lebar melihat bagaimana Kang Dong Suk dan juga Go Ahra langsung bergerak menjalankan perintah itu tanpa berpikir.

.

.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah itu sekali lagi disesaki oleh ratusan orang yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan walaupun sebenarnya mereka itu sama. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari segala arah, spekulasi tentang kenapa mereka dikumpulkan lagi secepat ini, tentang apa yang sedang mereka hadapi, tentang bagaimana mereka akan bertindak atau memilih. Kehadiran mereka yang tidak bisa mati itu mulai bisa terlihat disetiap sudut kota!

Suara-suara yang seperti dengung lebah itu berhenti saat sosok besar Ok Taecyeon, pemimpin mereka telah masuk ke ruangan itu dan lagi-lagi berdiri ditengah semua kerumunan yang menatapnya dengan sorot-sorot penuh tanya. "Aku senang kalian semua datang!"mulai Taecyeon dengan suara tenang seperti biasanya, namun matanya yang melihat cepat bisa menghitung jika yang datang itu tidak sebanyak yang diharapkannya. "Kulihat beberapa keluarga tidak hadir, apa ada yang tahu tentang itu?"semua mata sontak menatap ke lantai kayu yang dipelitur licin dan berbau pernis.

Tersenyum tipis karena tahu jika tidak ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu membuat Ok Taecyeon kembali bicara. "Siapa yang melakukan perampokan pada rumah sakit Seoul? Kuharap bukan salah satu dari kalian karena tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan tindakan itu lolos tanpa hukuman!"serunya dengan suara tegas yang membuat suara-suara itu kembali saling berlomba, kali ini mereka saling meneriakkan jika bukan mereka pelakunya.

"Bukan aku!"

"Itu benar tuan Ok! Keluargaku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah merampok!"

"Mungkin itu perbuatan mereka!"

BRAKKKKK...

Ucapan itu terhenti diikuti dengan suara kursi yang tadinya ada disamping Ok Taecyeon sekarang telah hancur disisi pria yang tadi bicara dengan nada keras dan sekarang tampak gugup seraya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ketakutan membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Lee Minho, pria itu terlalu takut dengan kedatangan Jefferson bersaudara yang mungkin saja akan membinasakan mereka semua dalam sekali kibasan!

"Jaga ucapanmu itu tuan Lee!"desis Ok Taecyeon dingin.

Seburuk apa pun hubungannya dengan para Jefferson atau yang sekarang menamai diri mereka dengan Jung itu, Taecyeon tidak akan pernah menghina atau meremehkan mereka karena dirinya juga berasal dari mereka! Dia saat ini hanya ingin mempertahankan kotanya, ingin agar semua berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya!

"Maafkan aku, tuan Ok!"cicit Lee Minho, vampire muda yang baru berusia 50 tahun dengan suara lirih namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh semua orang disana karena mereka punya pendengaran yang berbeda dengan orang lain.

Seorang wanita muda berambut panjang warna coklat dengan tubuh kecil yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua itu dalam diam akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah maju dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Ok Taecyeon yang menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya yang disembunyikan dengan baik. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Taec? Kau sudah lihat semua berita itu? Mereka kembali dan mulai mengambil apa pun yang sebelumnya kau kuasai! Bahkan perusahan Jung tiba-tiba menjadi yang terbaik saat ini! Apa kita akan diam?"

"Kau benar, Boa! Aku sangat mengenal mereka dan Tuan Jefferson memang tidak pernah bertindak lambat, aku yakin sekali mereka sudah merencanakan ini jauh hari dan kita tidak menyadarinya!"jawab Taecyeon dengan nada menyesal yang tidak berusaha disembunyikannya.

Orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah budak ataupun anak buah yang bisa diperintahkannya untuk mati. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang memilih dan mempercayainya untuk menjadi pemimpin yang bisa membantu mereka mengambil keputusan. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa saja pendapat kalian? Beberapa keluarga yang tidak hadiri disini bisa dipastikan akan membelot pada mereka atau pun telah pergi dari kota ini!"ujar Taecyeon dengan nada tenang agar tidak terjadi kepanikan diantara mereka.

"Tidak mungkin keluarga Kang pergi! Mereka itu salah satu keluarga terbesar di Seoul!"seru pria bersetelan jas yang berdiri disudut ruangan bersama seorang wanita cantik yang berusia diakhir 30-an dengan keras diikuti guman setuju dari beberapa orang.

Dahi Taecyeon mengeryit, apa yang dilakukan keluarga tua itu memang sangat merugikan mereka. "Lupakan tentang keluarga Kang atau siapa pun yang tidak ada lagi diantara kita. Besok Jung Yunho atau yang kita kenal U-Know Jefferson akan mengadakan konfrensi pers tentang kepulangannya ke Seoul dan keinginannya untuk membeli saham dari beberapa perusahan besar yang belum kita ketahui karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerobos dalam jaringan informasi keluarga itu! Aku yakin sekali Max mengendalikan semuanya dibalik layar!"

BIPP...

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka dan seorang pria berambut gelap dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu berjalan tergesa menuju tempat Taecyeon masih berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Kyung Tak?"

Kalimat pendek Ok Taecyeon itu berhasil membuat semua mata memandang pada pria yang langsung mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca. Kim Kyung Tak adalah orang kepercayaan Ok Taecyeon. Dia cepat dan hampir tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapa pun!

"Keluarga Go dan keluarga Kang membelot pada mereka. Aku melihat Go Ahra dan juga Kang Dong Suk ada diantara Xiah dan Max yang sedang berpesta di Miroctic. Tempat itu sudah dibawah kendali mereka!"makian dan kemarahan terdengar disekililing tempat itu. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kim Kyung Tak yang hanya menuruti perintah dari Ok Taecyeon itu, tapi ketidakhadiran Go dan Kang itu sudah membuktikan hal itu benar.

Tangan Taecyeon terkepal kuat, rahangnya mengetat menahan emosi dan kemarahan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa ingin sekali memburu keluarga pengkhianat itu. Taecyeon tidak perduli dengan keluarga Go yang memang hanyalah penjilat, namun keluarga Kang...Mereka itu salah satu keluarga tua yang memang sejak dulu bahkan sebelum Taecyeon menjadi pemimpin telah mengabdi pada Jefferson bersaudara, terutama pada Max!.

"Apa lagi? Kau melihat dia?"Tanya Taecyeon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Kim Kyung Tak menjadi kepercayaan Ok Taecyeon bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu semua rahasia pria berwajah keras yang ada dihadapannya, pria yang menyimpan banyak luka dan juga penyesalan. "Tidak! Dia tidak ada diantara mereka namun aku mendengar desas-desus, seperti biasa dia akan menemani U-Know dikonfrensi pers besok. Kekuatannya sekarang begitu menakutkan begitu besar, hampir seluruh kota mengenal mereka dalam semalam!"

Helaan nafas keras keluar dari mulut Taecyeon yang tiba-tiba merasa dia membutuhkan seampul darah untuk memuaskan dahaga yang membuat perutnya terasa sakit. "Yang Mulia Hero memang tidak bisa diremehkan!"

' _U-Know memang kepala keluarga Jefferson, namun Hero-lah pengendali dan otak keluarga legenda itu!'_

.

.

.

.

Walaupun ada diruang tamu yang sangat jauh dari pintu depan, suara saudara-saudaranya tetap terdengar jelas oleh pria rupawan yang masih duduk bergelung didepan TV yang sudah kembali dihidupkannya itu. Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat mendengar nama baru Micky yang diserukan saudara tertuanya itu, dia masih sedikit geli dengan semua hal baru yang tampaknya akan memberi warna dalam hidup abadinya.

Jung Jaejoong, terdengar aneh dilidahnya!

'Sudah seperti apa kau sekarang Taecyeon? Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah melawanku!'guman Jaejoong dalam hati dengan senyum tipis yang selalu membuat wajah indahnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Pelukan kuat dan juga hembusan nafas dingin yang mengenai lehernya membuat Jaejoong segera berpaling dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar dari semua kegilaan hidup panjang mereka yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ini seperti berkah sekaligus kutukan, mereka akan terus bersama bahkan sampai bumi ini berhenti berputar!

"Dia akan selalu tunduk padamu pada akhirnya, Luv...Putra kecilmu itu akan kembali dalam pelukanmu. Aku janji!"desis Yunho cepat tanpa menghentikan lidahnya yang sibuk menyesap kulit yang selalu terasa manis itu.

.

.

.

Dengan bantingan keras pada pintu mobil mewahnya, Yoochun itu mendesah kesal sebelum kembali menguakkan senyumnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya,"Aku tidak akan membuat masalah, Yunho _hyung_! karena masalah adalah nama tengah Changmin! Bukan aku!"sahutnya tegas sebelum kakinya menekan pedal gas dan meninggalkan puri indah tempat mereka akan tinggal selama yang diinginkan Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ada yang masih menunggu ini? lama banget ya, sorry. Mungkin alasannya klise karena gw tidak punya ide. So thanks to all of you jika masih ada yang mau membaca dan mengikuti FF teraneh gw. Incest? Tentu saja karena U-Know and Hero itu bersaudara tapi tidak akan digambarkan terlalu jelas. Sadis? Of course, it'me LOLS.

Hope you like and enjoy ^^

SEE YOU SOON^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **INI MASIH FLASHBACK/ASAL MULA JEFFERSON'S BROTHERS**

 **PS : mungkin ada yang merasa aneh dengan chapter ini, tapi gw telah mutusin akan nulis antara masa depan dan masa-masa diawal mereka berubah. Sangat aneh dan mungkin gak masuk akal so thanks untuk yang bersedia membacanya.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell !**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **4**

 **.**

 **TAHUN 505 - RUMANIA**

Awan hitam bergerak cepat di langit luas berwarna arang tanpa satu pun bintang yang berkedip. Benda kecil yang biasanya berkerlip indah itu seolah sedang bersembunyi dari amukan guntur dan petir yang terus saling bersahutan. Angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun beraroma busuk, pohon-pohon bergoyang hebat menanti badai yang bisa datang kapan saja, bau tanah yang lembab begitu menusuk indera penciuman. Desa kecil itu terdengar sepi, suara binatang malam yang biasanya melolong bahkan tidak sekali pun tak terdengar. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa atau jeritan suara gembira maupun nyanyian penuh semangat yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi cahaya hangat dan asap yang mengepul dari setiap rumah yang sepertinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh penghuninya. Wabah mengerikan dan bisikan tentang kutukan itu membuat semua ketakutan dan memilih mengungsi, kecuali beberapa keluarga yang masih bertahan karena tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Bau kematian terasa dimana-mana! Ini akan semakin buruk nantinya."guman Cassey Jefferson pelan, sepasang mata gelap wanita cantik itu memandang langit yang dipenuhi kilat dengan sorot aneh. "Setelah Hero sadar kita harus pergi-"putus wanita yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu dengan mofif tulisan aksara latin itu saat berbalik dan menatap suami dan juga putra ketiganya, Micky.

Pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut panjang dan mata keras yang sedang mengasah golok tajam pada sebuah batu dekat perapian membalas tatapan penuh makna wanita yang selama ini selalu menemaninya dalam segala situasi. Wanita hebat yang baru saja melakukan hal yang mungkin akan mereka sesali suatu saat nanti. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya, Cassey. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya dan akan kupastikan tidak ada penyesalan!"sahut Andrew Jefferson dengan nada tegas. Mata hitam kepala keluarga jefferson itu terlihat penuh tekad yang bahkan tidak akan tergoyahkan.

"Kapan Hero akan bangun, mama?"Micky yang sejak tadi mengamati sang ibu bisa menebak kenapa mereka harus segera pergi. Ini bukan karena wabah tapi lebih karena mereka sekarang bukanlah mereka yang dulu.

Keluarga Jefferson yang sekarang membutuhkan darah segar untuk memuaskan dahaga dan rasa lapar mereka! Desa kecil ini bukan lagi tempat yang tepat!

Dengan langkah tak bersuara Cassey menghampiri tempat Micky sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku dipangkuannya, putra ketiganya ini memang selalu suka membaca dan berhati lembut. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang memang bukanlah kondisi yang lazin dan butuh keberanian untuk menerimanya, Cassey sangat mengerti hal itu. "Dia akan bangun sebelum purnama yang kedua ini!"tangan berkulit halus itu mengusap sayang kepala pria muda itu, Cassey bisa membaca rasa takut yang seolah membungkus putra ketiganya itu seperti kulit kedua.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk menjadi kau yang baru, _Dear._ Hadapi itu dengan semua keberanian dan keyakinan jika ini membuatmu bisa selalu bersama dengan saudaramu! Ingatlah jika aku melakukan semua ini karena rasa cinta pada kalian."Cassey bisa menangkap sorot heran dari sepasang mata Micky yang sedang menatapnya. Wanita cantik beraura mistis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang pergilah ke hutan, cari Xiah dan Max. Aku tidak mau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok!"

Dengan heran Micky berdiri dan melakukan perintah wanita yang melahirkannya itu. _'_ _K_ _enapa mama bisa tahu aku sangat takut?_ _Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat Mrs. Kieren yang tinggal digubuk sebelah._ _Sekarang kami ini predator paling mengerikan, bahkan lebih dari wabah itu!'_

.

.

.

Semua berjalan pelan dan terasa menegangkan terutama untuk U-Know yang merasa waktu tidaklah berjalan. Pagi dan malam terasa sama baginya karena mata doe Hero tetap tertutup rapat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dengan tubuh kaku yang sedingin es. Setiap detik yang dilewatkan pria muda berwajah maskulin itu untuk memandang wajah rupawan saudaranya seperti puluhan tahun dan membuatnya semakin marah pada semua hal yang menimpah adiknya itu. "Kapan kau bangun? Aku menunggumu, _my lovely brother_. Apa kau berencana membiarkanku sendiri?"bisik U-Know yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Hero sekejab pun.

Mungkin terdengar aneh dan berlebihan, tapi itulah yang dirasakan pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu. Dia merasa dunia ini sangatlah tidak adil! Kenapa Hero yang harus mengalami ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain? U-Know bahkan tidak peduli jika semua orang mati, asalkan Hero hidup dan bisa tersenyum lagi padanya!

KRIEEETTT...

Suara langkah kaki yang terasa begitu akrab terdengar bahkan sebelum sosok Cassey muncul dihadapannya, sekarang U-Know bahkan bisa merasakan kehadiran ketiga saudaranya yang sedang berburu dihutan. Kemampuan baru ini seperti anugrah dan kutukan baginya. "Dia akan sadar sebelum purnama. Kau hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar!"suara lembut diikuti dengan remasan kuat dibahunya menghentikan lamunan U-Know tentang tahun-tahun yang telah dilewatinya bersama Hero dihutan luas dan gelap itu.

Kepala berambut hitam sebahu yang hanya diikat seutas tali itu bersandar lelah pada bahu ramping Cassey Jefferson yang reflex membelainya seperti saat U-Know masih kecil dan menangis keras karena Hero deman tinggi dan terus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Cassey selalu tahu ada ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar pertalian darah diantara kedua putra terbesarnya. Ikatan yang akan membuat U-Know berubah menjadi monster paling mengerikan jika Hero tidak segera membuka matanya. "Kau lapar! Pergilah mencari makanan dan mama akan menjaganya sebentar."desak Cassey yang tahu putra sulungnya ini belum makan sejak transformasi itu, dia tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang membuat U-Know sanggup menahan rasa lapar itu.

Mengabaikan rasa lapar yang terus menjerit dikepalanya dan hampir meruntuhkan semua pengendalian dirinya U-Know menolak perintah Cassey padanya. "Aku masih bisa menahannya, lagipula lapar tidak akan bisa membunuhku lagi. Aku hanya ingin ada disini saat Hero bangun, aku tidak mau dia ketakutan, mama."seru U-Know keras kepala saat dilihatnya Cassey akan menasehatinya lagi. "Tapi katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada Hero, mama? Apa dia..."U-Know menghentikan ucapan yang telah sampai diujung lidahnya, mengelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku tidak peduli Hero akan seperti apa! Dia akan tetap milikku!"

Cassey Jefferson, wanita cantik yang sudah melahirkan 5 putra paling membanggakan itu tersenyum sendu. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya memang telah mengubah bukan saja putranya tapi juga takdir dan hidup mereka. Malam perubahan itu masih melekat dalam benak Cassey, melihat bagaimana Max mengigil hebat dan berteriak seperti hewan liar yang terluka. Micky yang hampir menghancurkan rumah kecil mereka karena merasa kepalanya hampir pecah oleh suara-suara aneh serta Xiah yang menangis kencang meminta minum karena rasa terbakar dikerongkongannya. Memory yang mungkin akan terulang saat Hero bangun nanti.

"Tentu saja kita semua akan tetap menyayangi Hero seperti apapun dia nanti! Tidak ada yang akan berubah. _Always and forever_!"bisik Cassey tegas seraya meremas kuat tangan kasar U-Know.

.

.

.

Malam itu ditengah hujan badai yang membuat suara angin terdengar seperti amukan _posaidon_ yang meraung-raung tanpa henti. Tangan ramping sepucat pualam itu bergerak pelan dan sepasang mata doe yang tadinya tertutup rapat sekarang terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan bola mata sewarna darah yang bergerak liar diikuti dengan jeritan kuat yang membuat pria bertubuh kekar yang sedang membuka pintu kamar itu langsung menghampri ranjang kecil tempat tubuh ramping itu terduduk dengan gerakan kilat.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH...PANAS!"

"Kau bangun! Mamaaaa! Hero bangun!"jerit U-Know keras sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping Hero yang terus bergerak liar untuk melepaskan diri dengan mata nyalang yang seperti tidak mengenalinya. Jari-jari Hero bahkan dengan keras melukai lengan U-Know yang sedang menahannya tetap di ranjang seperti pesan Cassey untuk tidak membiarkan Hero lepas karena itu akan berbahaya, adiknya itu pasti terbangun dengan rasa lapar dan haus yang memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

"Mama!"panggil U-Know lagi, lupa jika sekarang pendengaran orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya telah berubah.

"Lepaskan!"

"Haus! SAKITTTT!"

"Aku mau minum! Berikan aku minum! ARGGGHHHHH..."

Jeritan liar Hero terdengar keras diantara rontaan hebat dirinya yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkram sekuat besi yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Rasa terbakar ditenggorokannya terus mendera hingga sekujur tubuhnya mengigil hebat. "Ini aku! Kau lupa padaku, Hero? Ini U-Know! Aku saudaramu, dear..Tenanglah!"seru Yunho diantara amukan hebat Hero yang seperti tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Kami sudah disini, tenanglah putraku. Jangan sampai dia lepas, U-Know! Ini mama, kau lupa Hero?"suara lembut Cassey yang sudah berada diantara mereka berusaha ikut menenangkan Hero yang sepertinya memasuki masa transformasinya. Mulut wanita cantik itu tidak berhenti merapalkan mantra yang sepertinya tidak berguna karena Hero terus saja bergerak liar dalam dekapan putra tunggalnya.

"Xiah! Bawa kesini cawan itu!"seru wanita cantik itu tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sepasang mata merah sang putra yang seperti punya kekuatan seekor banteng karena lihat saja bagaimana kerasnya U-Know berusaha memeluk saudaranya itu.

Kelebatan angin terasa oleh U-Know dan tiba-tiba dihadapan telah berdiri Xiah yang berusaha meminumkan isi cawan yang Bisa U-Know tebak apa itu dari baunya dan karena perut U-Know sendiri juga meronta menjeritkan rasa lapar yang sudah ditahannya selama beberapa hari. Putra sulung keluarga Jefferson itu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan rasa laparnya itu dengan melihat apa yang terjadi pada saudara tercintanya.

Hero minum dengan berantakan, warna merah mengotori baju dan juga selimut yang teronggok tak berdaya disekeliling tubuhnya. Tangannya yang berjari lentik mencengkram erat lengan Xiah yang memegang cawan berisi darah binatang itu. "Haus! Aku mau lagi! Berikan lagi padaku!"jerit putra kedua keluarga Jefferson itu keras dan mulai memberontak lagi dalam pelukan U-Know.

"Pergi dan cari lagi darah segar untuk Hero! Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak dari kalian!"perintah Cassey dingin pada Max dan Micky yang berdiri mematung diambang pintu. Mata keduanya terlihat dipenuhi sorot ketakutan. Mereka bertransformasi bersamaan, jadi ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat proses mengerikan itu berlangsung.

"ARGHHH!"U-Know yang tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan membuat Cassey yang sedang merapalkan beberapa mantra melihat pada putra sulungnya itu. Tangan berkulit tan itu tampak berdarah dengan bekas taring yang terlihat jelas. "Kita membutuhkan lebih dari darah binatang, mama."suara datar U-Know itu membuat Xiah yang berdiri disudut ruang terkesiap pelan, selama ini mereka hanya mengisap darah hewan liar.

Andrew Jefferson yang juga melihat semua yang sedang terjadi dalam kamar sempit itu segera meraih golok panjang miliknya. "Aku yang akan mencari makanan untuk Hero! Micky ikut aku dan Max, pastikan tidak ada yang mendekati rumah kita!"

.

.

.

.

SLRUP...

SLRUPPP...

Setelah beberapa kali hisapan, tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dilempar begitu saja oleh Hero Jefferson yang sekarang sibuk menjilati jari-jarinya yang masih berlumuran darah dengan mata berbinar senang. Sepasang mata doe itu sudah kembali berwarna hitam meskipun pria muda berparas rupawan itu tampak begitu berantakan dan sedikit mengerikan dengan darah yang mengotori hampir seluruh wajahnya. Aroma amis memenuhi kamar sempit itu, meski tak satu pun orang yang berniat keluar dari kamar yang baru saja menjadi saksi paling mengerikan!

Dengan langkah tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun, U-Know mendekati ranjang kecil yang tadinya berwarna putih itu. Tangan besarnya meraih tubuh ramping Hero kedalam pelukannya. Pria muda itu bisa merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh saudaranya itu, jari-jari kapalan U-Know menyingkirkan rambut kusut yang menutupi wajah seindah malaikat Hero dengan lembut. "Selamat datang kembali, Hero. Kami sudah menunggumu!"bisik U-Know pada telinga Hero yang langsung menatapnya. Sorot pengenalan tampak dalam mata doe itu karena tangan ramping Hero langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar U-Know yang selalu ada untuknya.

Perlahan Hero mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, mama yang tersenyum lebar padanya, papa yang sekarang berdiri disisinya dengan mata hangat dan juga Xiah yang memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya, tapi kenapa Max dan Micky terlihat menjaga jarak darinya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah dia sedang dihutan dan bermain dengan saudara-saudaranya. Kenapa sekarang dia ada dikamar?

"U-Know, bukankah kita tadi sedang dihutan?"dengan bingung Hero menatap pada saudara tertuanya itu dan karena U-Know tidak menjawab, Hero bermaksud menguncang bahu putra sulung Jefferson yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot sayang. Saat itulah Hero melihat jemarinya yang berlumuran darah. "Apa ini? Kenapa ada darah ditanganku?"mata Hero bergerak cepat meminta jawaban hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak dengan posisi aneh dibawah ranjangnya. "ARRRRRGHHHHHHH...U-KNOW! Apa itu? Kenapa ada mayat dikamarku?"dengan panik Hero melihat kearah ranjangnya yang juga dipenuhi bercak darah. "Jawab aku! Ada apa denganku?"tuntut Hero dengan suara bergetar.

Cassey yang tahu ini akan terjadi segera ikut memeluk erat tubuh Hero yang bergetar hebat. Putra kesayangan keluarga Jefferson ini memang selalu berhati lembut, sama seperti Micky. Hero tidak akan bisa menerima semua ini semudah U-Know dan Xiah. "Andrew, singkirkan mayat itu. Kalian bertiga keluar dan makanlah. Aku yakin masih ada yang tersisa."suara lembut wanita keturunan gypsy itu segera dipatuhi oleh semua orang.

Mata Hero dipenuhi ketakutan saat melihat Andrew mengangkat tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. "Hikkksss...Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Mama? U-Know! Aku kenapa? Kenapa aku meminum darah? Jawab aku! Ada apa denganku papa? Kenapa kalian semua diam? Hiksss...Apa aku sudah membunuh?"isak tangis Hero terdengar menyedihkan diantara suara hujan yang terus memukul atap rumah mereka dengan suara keras.

"Karena mulai sekarang, tanpa meminum darah kau akan mati, putraku!"guman Cassey pelan namun tegas. Kebohongan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan ini, dia bisa melihat tubuh dingin Hero berhenti bergerak. Mata itu menatap tidak percaya padanya. Kepala berambut panjang itu tanpa sadar mengeleng cepat, sampai akhirnya Hero berpaling pada pria kekar yang sejak tadi memeluknya. Mata tajam U-Know tidak pernah membohonginya!

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku! Aku tidak mau!"erang Hero putus asa seraya menarik kasar rambut panjangnya yang kusut masai.

U-Know tahu ini saatnya, hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Hero-nya!

.

.

.

.

"Hiksss...Hikss...Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku mati saja? Kenapa U-Know? Aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh!"jerit Hero tertahan sambil memukul dada bidang U-Know yang sejak satu jam yang lalu menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan segala ketakutan, kemarahan, kesedihan dan penyesalannya.

Tangan U-Know membelai pelan punggung Hero yang sudah berganti pakaian dibantu Cassey sebelum wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kedua putranya untuk bicara. "Karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati? Kau ingat janji kita?"tanya U-Know dengan suara lembut pada Hero yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya.

" _ **Sampai mati pun aku**_ _ **/kau**_ _ **tidak akan melepas tanganmu**_ _ **/ku..."**_ ucap keduanya kompak meskipun getaran kecil terdengar dari suara lembut Hero yang mencengkram kuat lengan U-Know yang tadi sempat digigitnya.

Hening memenuhi kamar sempit itu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya suara Hero memecahkan suasana ini. "Yang lain? Apa mereka juga?"

"Semua."jawab U-Know singkat yang entah bagaimana sedikit melegakan hati Hero karena itu artinya dia tidak sendiri. Ada keluarganya yang akan selalu bersamanya, terlebih U-Know yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Kematian tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka!

Tiba-tiba pria berparas rupawan itu duduk tegak dipangkuan U-Know yang sejak dia terbangun selalu bersamanya. Mata doe yang selalu disukai U-Know itu memicing dengan sorot aneh yang sangat dikenali U-Know sebagai tanda Hero akan memintanya melakukan sesuatu. "Katakan apa maumu, Luv!"desah kalah terdengar dari suara dalam U-Know.

Senyum nakal terlihat mengukir di bibir semerah darah Hero sebelum suara lembut itu mengalun indah seperti melody yang menghipnotis U-Know untuk mengiyakan semua permintaannya. "Aku tidak mau berburu jadi kau yang harus menyediakan makanan untukku! Selamanya!"tangan dengan jemari lentik itu meremas keras lengan kekar saudaranya untuk menekankan maksudnya.

Dengusan keras seperti tawa keluar dari mulut U-Know yang selalu sangat mengenal Hero dengan baik. Dibalik senyum indah dan wajah menawan Hero itu tersimpan otak yang lebih pintar dari mereka semua.

"Terserah apa katamu _, brother!"_

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu, diantara suara lolongan serigala yang keluar karena bulan purnama sedang bertahta diatas langit setelah hujan badai. Keluarga Jefferson duduk mengelilingi perapian yang diatasnya terdapat tungku tempat Cassey biasa memasak. Hero yang duduk tepat disamping U-Know dan Xiah, Micky yang terlihat memandang api yang menjilat kayu bakar dalam diam serta Max yang tampak bersandar manja pada Cassey yang duduk bersisian dengan Andrew.

Mata gelap Cassey memandang wajah-wajah putranya dengan rasa sayang yang membuatnya rela untuk mengorbankan jiwa dan segala eksistensinya. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!"umum wanita cantik itu pada putra-putranya yang langsung duduk tegak dan menatapnya dengan sorot bingung.

"Kalian butuh makanan dan ini bukan lagi tempat yang tepat!"cetus Andrew yang memang selalu malas berbelit-belit.

Max, yang termuda dari mereka menarik lengan Cassey untuk mendapat perhatiannya. "Apa kita akan pergi bersama? Apa mama dan papa ikut?"

Andrew terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari si bungsu yang terkadang masih sangat manja itu. "tentu kita akan pergi bersama, anak muda! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"Tanya Xiah dan Micky serampak, desa kecil ini memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mereka lagi.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini."seru Micky pelan, bagaimana pun di desa inilah mereka lahir dan tumbuh besar. Tawa dan tangis pernah mereka habiskan ditempat yang dikelilingi hutan lebat ini.

Tangan besar U-Know mengenggam erat jemari ramping Hero yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Aku bisa menerima ini karena kau, _brother_!"guman pria berwajah rupawan itu pelan, meski dia yakin semua saudara dan orang tuanya ikut mendengar.

" _ **Always and forever**_!"gumam mereka serampak dengan senyum dibibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk yang baca ya, respons NH memang gak terlalu bagus tapi gw tetap akan menulisnya karena something reason, gw senang nulis ini. So sorry untuk yang gak suka.

SEE YOU^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** **: NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre** **: Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast** **: Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **5**

 **.**

 **SEOUL- NOW**

Mereka datang ke Negara ini beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan identitas baru dan sebuah tujuan! Menemukan _Red Safir_ yang menurut informasi dari seorang cenayang ada di Negara ini untuk adik tercinta mereka yang selama beberapa ratus tahun ini selalu bersedih dan terlihat bosan meski semua yang diinginkannya bisa didapatkannya dalam sekejab mata. Apa saja akan mereka lakukan demi kebahagiaan si bungsu Jefferson.

 _Red Safir,_ batu permata berwarna merah darah yang dipercaya dan telah dibuktikan dapat membangkitkan lagi semua jiwa telah mati dan telah menyebabkan pertikaian antar Jefferson beberapa tahun yang lalu karena Jung Yoochun mencurinya untuk membangkitkan kekasihnya yang telah mati hingga kesempatan yang telah ditunggu Changmin selama ini hilang dalam sekejab. Sekarang, demi mendapatkan _Red Safir,_ Jung Changmin bahkan rela menukarkan keabadiannya!

Sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk memulai segalanya sekali lagi di kota penuh kenangan ini, kemampuan istimewa Hero dan Xiah sangat bermanfaat. Dengan satu jentikan jari kota ini sudah kembali berada dalam kuasa mereka. Siapa yang sekarang tidak mengenal keluarga Jung di kota ini walaupun kemunculan mereka sedikit mengejutkan bagi kalangan tertentu yang tahu tentang eksistensi mereka. Hidup ribuan tahun membuat keluarga Jefferson punya kekuasaan, uang dan segalanya disamping kebosanan dan kesepian yang terkadang merongrong jiwa mereka.

U-Know, sang kepala keluarga sekarang akan memimpin bisnisnya di kota ini dengan nama Jung Yunho yang selalu digunakannya jika mereka kembali tinggal di wilayah Asia. Selama ratusan tahun mereka berdiam di daerah barat karena Hero sangat suka dengan iklim dan budaya barat yang begitu menarik dan tentu saja apa yang diinginkan Hero maka itulah yang akan terjadi!

"Kau terlihat sangat mengagumkan dalam balutan jas hitam itu. _Hot and so sexy, big brother_. Aku yakin semua mata akan tertuju pada Yang Mulia U-Know!"

Senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat itu membuat wajah tampan Jung Yunho begitu menarik. Suara lembut penuh godaan halus dari Jaejoong tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh yang sudah bertahan selama ribuan tahun diseluruh aliran darahnya itu. _"Of course, it's me, Jung Yunho!_ Aku harus selalu _hot_ dan _sexy_ untuk memikat saudara yang paling kucintai!"sahut Yunho dengan nada arogan yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan menghampirinya.

"Sampai bumi ini berhenti berputar sekalipun, kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling kucintai! Jangan pernah ragukan itu, _luv_!"tegas Jaejoong dengan mata merah yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya hingga Yunho tersenyum puas.

Dengan mesra tangan besar berotot itu merengkuh bahu ramping Jaejoong yang juga mengenakan jas resmi namun dengan warna _light grey_ yang membuat pria berambut panjang kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat elegan. " _Always and forever_!"bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong hingga pria muda itu mendesah lirih.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memulai hari ini, _brother."_ bisik Jaejoong yang sudah ada dalam pelukan tubuh besar Yunho. Lengan ramping itu melingkar erat dileher Yunho, mengecup ringan rahang saudaranya itu seraya merapatkan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma parfum yang selalu disukainya menguar dan memenuhi kepalanya dengan bayangan panas.

Yunho menangkup wajah indah Jaejoong, membelai pelan pipi sepucat pualam itu sebelum melabuhkan ciuman intim pada _cherry lips_ yang terlihat begitu menggoda itu dengan lumatan dan hisapan lembut hingga Jaejoong mengerang kecil sembari mencengkram kuat rambut Yunho kala membalas perlakuan itu dengan sama liarnya. Pertautan bibir dan pertarungan lidah itu berlangsung beberapa menit, keduanya sibuk mengeksplorasi mulut pasangannya dengan perasaan yang tidak pernah berubah dan seolah itu adalah kali pertama!

Sepasang mata musang yang selalu terlihat dingin itu menatap tajam pada Jaejoong yang sibuk merapikan jas-nya sendiri dan juga _tuxedo_ Yunho yang sedikit kusut karena ciuman panjang tadi, "Kau ingin melihat Taecyeon?"tebak pria muda yang sudah menjadi kepala keluarga Jefferson selama berabad-abad langsung. Dalam hati Yunho mengutuk hari dimana mereka menemukan bayi kecil yang sepertinya akan mendatangkan masalah itu!

Jung Yunho tidak suka ada sesuatu yang berjalan diluar kemauannya!

Sepasang mata doe itu terlihat sendu saat membalas tatapan yunho, sedikit kabut kesedihan membayangi mata indah itu. Dia tahu akan tiba saatnya nanti untuk melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Aku punya firasat dia akan melawan kita!"bisik Jaejoong yakin sembari meremas erat tangan Yunho.

"Dan akan kupastikan itu tak akan berhasil!"

.

.

.

.

"Ini dasi anda, tuan Xiah..."John menyerahkan sebuah dasi pada Junsu sedangkan beberapa pelayan lain meletakkan nampan-nampan berisi roti kecil dan beberapa cangkir kopi yang selalu disukai para pemilik tempat ini sebelum berlalu dari kamar itu.

Decak kesal keluar dari mulut putra keempat Jefferson. "Apa kita perlu ikut? Merepotkan sekali!"keluh Jung Junsu sambil memasang sebuah dasi berwarna ungu dilehernya. Dia benci semua formalitas kehidupan modern ini, terlalu banyak aturan dan senyum palsu yang harus diumbarnya.

Jung Yoochun terkekeh keras mendengar omelan yang sama itu sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Pria berambut ikal yang sudah terlihat rapi itu menepuk sayang kepala saudaranya yang sedikit urakan itu. "Jangan pegang rambutku!"sembur Junsu langsung meleset kearah kaca setinggi badan untuk kembali merapikan rambut berwarna merah indah miliknya. "Kau hampir merusak tatanannya, Mick!"herdik Junsu yang sesekali masih suka memanggil Yoochun dengan nama itu.

"Kau bisa memperbaikinya."dengan acuh Yoochun meraih sebuah _croissant_ dan mulai mengigitnya sambil memperhatikan Changmin, si bungsu yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menatap datar kearah hutan lebat yang mengelilingi _mansion_ luas mereka. "Apa yang kau pikirkan adik kecil?"tanya Yoochun penasaran. "Batu itu lagi?"tebaknya telak karena Yoochun bisa melihat Changmin mengetatkan rahangnya.

Pria muda dengan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang dan wajah setampan malaikat kematian itu membalikkan badannya dari jendela besar yang memenuhi setengah dinding kamar Jung Junsu. Sepasang mata bambi itu berkilat benci saat melihat pada sosok Jung Yoochun yang duduk dengan santai. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar batu!"desis Changmin dengan suara tajam yang membuat Junsu merasa tiba-tiba aura di kamarnya berubah.

"Aku sudah minta maaf dan berjanji akan membantumu menemukan _Red Safir_! Apa lagi yang kau mau? Memintaku berlutut? Jangan berharap adik kecil! Bukan kau saja yang boleh marah!"Yoochun benci sekali keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah mau menyakiti hati adiknya namun kenapa semua orang tidak mengerti jika dalam situasi ini, dia juga tersakiti!

Seringai dingin terukir dibibir tipis Jung Changmin yang dengan secepat kilat menendang perut Yoochun hingga tersungkur diseberang ruangan dengan keras. "100 tahun kau berlutut juga tidak akan membuatku melupakan pencurian itu! Kau membuat sahabat terbaikku terjebak di dunia itu hanya demi _vampire_ wanita yang hampir meracuni Hero!"Changmin meradang tanpa peduli pada aura membunuh yang juga sudah terpancar dari sosok yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Jika saja Yoochun bukan saudaranya, mungkin pria menyebalkan itu sudah menjadi abu sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Tenangkan diri kalian! Ingat kita akan pergi ke acara pembukaan perusahaan Jung! Kalian tidak boleh mengecewakan Jaejoong dengan pertarungan bodoh ini!"seru Junsu cepat diantara kedua saudaranya yang sudah berdiri saling berhadapan dengan mata berkilat. "Satu hal lagi, seburuk apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dan jangan pernah lupakan pesan _mother_!"

Sumpah dan janji pada sang ibu selalu bisa membuat semua kemarahan, pertikaian, pertengkaran ataupun perdebatan diantara mereka terhenti.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan bertautan erat kedua sosok indah yang selalu mengundang decak kagum disetiap kemunculan mereka itu melangkah ringan bersama ketiga saudaranya menuju barisan orang-orang berpakaian resmi yang sudah menunggu mereka dengan sikap sopan tanpa cela serta senyum palsu yang menyimpan berbagai ekpresi. Sepasang mata doe itu mengamati sekeliling _lobby_ besar perusahaan Jung dengan jeli namun tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi datar diwajah rupawannya.

 _"Mereka takut_!"Gumannya dalam hati karena tahu pria tinggi besar dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam itu pasti mendengarnya. Disamping rasa takut itu, Jung Jaejoong juga bisa membaca rasa kagum, takjub dan iri pada diri semua orang yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Jung Yunho berjalan dengan gaya arogan dan tanpa senyum sedikit pun meski beberapa orang menyapanya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau benar! Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau ketakutan mereka yang terasa sangat mengairahkan!"Tangan besar itu mengusap pelan lengan Jaejoong. Kedut kecil disudut bibir hati sang keluarga yang hampir menyerupai tawa itu membuat Junsu yang tepat ada dibelakang mereka mendengus lirih, sang kepala keluarga Jefferson memang selalu arogan.

"Membosankan sekali!"keluhnya lagi. Jung Junsu bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi seperti kedua saudaranya yang tampak begitu tepat ada diantara semua kemewahan dan penghormatan palsu itu. Disampingnya Jung Yoochun hanya terlihat diam, mungkin masih memikirkan perdebatan kecil tadi.

Dengan bosan Changmin melihat sekeliling gedung yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan itu,"Tempat ini lebih seperti museum daripada lobby perusahaan!"kecamnya tajam saat melihat sebuah ukiran antik yang sepertinya salah tempat.

Para penjilat itu begitu takut pada kematian hingga mereka menghiasi tempat ini dengan segala kemewahan yang pasti akan membuat Jaejoong senang namun sebaliknya, Changmin yakin sekali saudaranya yang terkenal sempurna itu sedang kesal. Tanpa sengaja mata tajam Changmin melihat seorang pria yang tampaknya mengenalinya karena langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

' _Ahh, akhirnya aku akan menikmati lagi pertualanganku.'_ seringai bungsu Jefferson itu dalam hati begitu melihat sosok pria bermantel biru itu menghilang cepat.

.

.

.

"Dia ada disini!"guman Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho yang tetap mengenggam erat tangannya sedang membalas beberapa sapaan dari keluarga tua yang menjilat mereka dengan pujian-pujian indah dan dengan sikap yang tentu saja sangat mendukung kembalinya mereka menguasai kota ini. Jung Jaejoong bisa merasakan dengan jelas kehadiran orang itu dimana pun!

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Jaejoong mengumankan kalimat singkat yang hampir tak terdengar siapa pun, _lobby_ luas itu kembali ramai karena kedatangan sekumpulan orang berpakaian resmi yang tampaknya juga sangat dihormati dan berpengaruhi di Seoul. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar walaupun kepala keluarga Jung dan adik-adiknya tampak sangat tenang.

"Berani sekali dia!"cetus Yoochun dingin.

Ok Taecyeon yang baru datang mendengar jelas celaan tajam dari Jung Yoochun namun memilih mengabaikannya. Pria itu tetap berjalan lurus menuju satu-satunya sosok yang selalu akan mendapatkan rasa hormat darinya. "Anda terlihat begitu mempesona Yang Mulia Hero." Senyum tulus membingkai diwajah keras Taecyeon saat melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan sosok yang bukan saja dicintainya tapi juga sangat dihormati dan sedikit ditakutinya. Seperti yang dia duga, Hero akan selalu ada disisi U-Know, mereka selalu berdiri sebagai satu kesatuan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Taecyeon bahkan bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari tubuh tinggi besar kepala keluarga Jefferson yang sedang merengkuh intim pinggang saudaranya itu.

"Zaman sudah berganti, Taecyeonie."Sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum senang, sekian lama waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang bayi kecil yang dibesarkannya itu sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Melihat langsung sosok tinggi itu membuat Jaejoong memutuskan apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan mempertahankan apa yang sejak awal adalah miliknya!

Mata Taecyeon berkedip untuk mengusir rasa panas yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Dia selalu menyukai senyum lembut dari sosok paling rupawan yang pernah dikenalnya itu. "Aku merindukan anda. Sangat!"Tanpa peduli pada mata sedingin es milik U-Know sang kepala keluarga Jefferson, Taecyeon melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh ramping yang selalu menguarkan bau harum vanilla itu.

"Aku juga, kau terlihat hebat putraku!"bisik Jaejoong sayang. _'Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melawanku!_ 'tambah Jaejoong dalam hati dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya yang tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jung Yunho yang tahu jika saudaranya itu tidak akan mungkin membiarkan begitu saja semua kelakuan Ok Taecyeon!

.

.

.

.

Pesta pembukaan itu berjalan sukses walau ketegangan pekat terasa begitu menyelimuti ruang pesta yang dipenuhi oleh kaum penghisap darah dan segelintir manusia yang tahu pasti dengan siapa mereka berurusan. Suka atau tidak, Ok Taecyeon harus menerima jika saat ini kota telah beralih menjadi milik keluarga Jung namun dengan keras kepala pria itu bersikeras akan mempertahankan kebijakan yang sudah dibuatnya selama 500 tahun ini!

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Taec?"

Suara wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri disisinya membuyarkan beberapa lamunan Taecyeon tentang masa lalu yang pernah dilewatinya bersama Jefferson bersaudara, terutama Yang Mulia Hero yang selalu menyayanginya.

"Kita harus memastikan sihir tidak boleh digunakan! Ada desas desus yang beredar jika mereka kembali karena ada sesuatu yang sedang dicari oleh tuan Max."mata tajam Taecyeon memang terus mengawasi Jung Changmin yang terlihat menyendiri dengan segelas _gin_.

Kwon Boa tersenyum puas, dia sama sekali tidak menyukai fakta jika sekarang kekuasaannya sebagai tangan kanan Taecyeon hilang begitu saja hanya karena apa yang mereka sebut sang pemilik kembali dan ingin mengambil alih kota ini. "Aku tahu rencanamu! Kau ingin kita membuat Max marah dan pergi dari kota ini dan jika itu terjadi, mau tidak mau semua saudaranya akan ikut karena mereka selalu bersama!"

Anggukan kecil terlihat dari Ok Taecyeon yang tetap memasang wajah datar. "Lakukan apapun agar rencana itu berhasil. Ganggu atau serang dia karena Max itu paling emosional diantara mereka!"perintah Taecyeon dingin. "Tapi ingat kalian tidak boleh menyentuh Yang Mulia Hero sedikit pun!"tegas pria itu lagi dengan mata berkilat.

Boa dan semua pengikut setia Ok Taecyeon sangat mengerti maksud pemimpin mereka itu. Semua boleh diganggu kecuali pria berparas rupawan yang sedang tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan kepala keluarga Choi yang tampaknya sedang mengumbarkan omong kosong!

"Bagaimana dengan para keluarga yang membelot dari kita itu?"sela Kyung Tak yang sejak tadi diam. Dia mulai tidak merasa nyaman dengan semua situasi ini, mereka yang semula dihormati dan ditakuti sekarang harus menunduk hormat dan takut pada apa yang mereka sebut _The Original_.

Seringai kejam terlukis diwajah keras Taecyeon seiringan dengan perintah dingin darinya. "Bunuh mereka semua jika kalian punya kesempatan!"

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita!"

Dengan mudah Changmin bisa membaca gerak bibir Junsu yang sedang berjalan disampingnya dengan gaya malas seperti biasanya. Kedua Jefferson muda ini baru saja menghabiskan waktu lagi di Mirotic untuk mengusir rasa bosan setelah melakukan beberapa pekerjaan untuk Yunho yang pasti sedang merayakannya dengan jaejoong.

Binar senang terpancar dari sepasang mata bambi Max, mungkin dia bisa sedikit berolahraga dan melepaskan semua emosinya. "Aku saja. Kau pulanglah!"gumannya pelan pada Junsu yang menyeringai cepat sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya. "Dasar pamer!"dengus Changmin sedikit iri pada keunikan Junsu yang satu itu.

"Keluarlah!"

.

.

.

.

 **TAECNO ORION CORP**

"Kenapa anda melakukan kerjasama dengan JB Grup dan menarik semua dana anda dari ORION?"Tanya Taecyeon yang sebisa mungkin menahan kemarahan yang mungkin terdengar disuaranya dengan senyum tipis.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Apa yang semula mendukung dan membantunya sekarang berbalik dan menusuknya. Penyerbuan keluarga tua itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti kehilangan pegangan dan mendorongnya ke tepian jurang yang siap menelannya!

Kang Mirae, sosok wanita dengan kecantikan unik yang membuatnya begitu disegani kaum mereka tertawa pelan dengan jari-jari lentik berwarna merah yang terus saja memainkan sebuah map kerjasama yang disodorkan Ok Taecyeon tadi. "Apa kau tidak merasa sedikit bodoh dengan menanyakan hal itu, Taecyeon?"mata kucing wanita cantik itu menatap dingin pada Taecyeon, tidak ada lagi rasa hormat dan takut dari sorot mata itu.

Taecyeon mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, dia tidak pernah suka dipanggil bodoh dan wanita yang selama berabad-abad ini menjadi partnernya menjalankan kota ini baru saja menyebutnya bodoh dengan tawa lebar!

"Apa maksudmu? Dari sisi mana kau menganggap pertanyaan itu bodoh? Kau lupa aku adalah pemimpin kota ini!"desis Taecyeon dingin, mengabaikan sopan santun yang selalu dijunjungnya. Untung saja saat ini mereka hanya berdua diruangan ini, jika tidak sudah pasti akan banyak yang menertawakan ataupun mulai meragukan Taecyeon sebagai pemimpin yang pernah mereka pilih dulu.

Seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan gaya elegan, Kang Mirae tersenyum simpul pada Taecyeon yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Dia tahu sekali apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam benak _vampire_ muda yang selama berabad-abad ini memang sangat berjasa bagi kota ini.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa pada penciptamu bukan, Ok Taecyeon?"

Dengan meninggalkan sebaris kalimat singkat itu, wanita yang menjadi ketua keluarga Kang itu beranjak pergi dari ruang kantor Taecyeon yang mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil memaki lirih. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan hal crusial dalam kaum mereka!

" _Sire line_!"desis Taecyeon sambil mendengus kasar. Tentu saja keluarga Kang membelot dan kembali mengabdi pada Jefferson, terutama pada Max karena si bungsu itulah pencipta mereka!

.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"

Kwon Boa meremas erat kedua tangannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun matanya dari pertarungan penuh darah yang berlangsung tak jauh dari tempatnya mengamati situasi itu bersama Kyung Tak yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau membuat mereka mati karena siasat bodoh!"cela pria muda itu seakan menyalahkan wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Ketergesaan memang hanya membuat mereka semakin ceroboh.

Dengan kesal Boa mendelik tajam pria muda yang menjadi kepercayaan Taecyeon itu. "Kita pergi!"perintah wanita itu dingin sebelum melompat cepat dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

Gerakan cepat Changmin membuat beberapa _vampire_ muda yang tadinya menyergapnya semakin beringas dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Pertarungan itu hampir tak terlihat karena semua bergerak secepat bayangan. Seringai tipis tidak pernah lepas dari si bungsu Jefferson yang selalu menikmati adrenalin yang dirasakannya dengan mematahkan leher musuhnya ataupun mengeluarkan jantung dari para pembangkang itu!

BRUKKK...

Salah satu _vampire_ itu jatuh dengan kepala yang terputus dan saat ini ada dalam genggaman tangan Changmin yang berlumuran darah sedangkan pria muda itu berdiri tegak dengan mata setajam elang. "Masih mau melanjutkannya?"senyum lebar yang tampak aneh itu membuat beberapa _vampire_ muda yang tersisa sedikit terhenyak dan saling melirik panik.

HUPPP...

"Wow...Sudah lama aku tidak bermain! Apa kabar tuan muda Max?"lompatan dan suara khas itu membuat Changmin tertawa lebar bahkan sebelum dia memalingkan matanya untuk menatap sosok familiar yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Kedua pasang mata yang berkilau merah itu bertemu dan saling berbagi seringai lebar,"Lama sekali! Aku sempat berpikir kau sudah mati dan harus kubangkitkan lagi!"seru Changmin ringan.

"Selama anda masih hidup, aku tidak akan mati!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all readers yang sudah memberikan reviews, favourites, and follower. Cerita ini tidak hanya akan mengambarkan hidup YunJae tapi semua keluarga Jefferson/Jung. So, sorry banget jika ada yang merasa jika porsi YunJae moments sedikit.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **INI MASIH FLASHBACK/ASAL MULA JEFFERSON'S BROTHERS**

 **PS : mungkin ada yang merasa aneh dengan chapter ini, tapi gw telah mutusin akan nulis antara masa depan dan masa-masa diawal mereka berubah. Sangat aneh dan mungkin gak masuk akal so thanks untuk yang bersedia membacanya.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell !**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **TAHUN 510 – SOUTH WEST ENGLAND**

Kehidupan tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita sebaik apapun kita merencanakannya. Halangan dan rintangan itu seolah ada disetiap sudut dimana kita akan berbelok dan berharap menemukan cahaya indah yang akan menerangi jalan sekaligus menyejukkan hati. Wabah mengerikan yang diramalkan Cassey Jefferson telah terjadi dan menghancurkan sebagian besar Eropa, banyak sekali orang yang kehilangan keluarga dan harta benda. Wabah aneh itu memunculkan spesies baru peminum darah bermata merah yang takut pada sinar matahari dan dengan emosi yang tak terkendali yang seolah lupa siapa diri mereka sebelumnya.

Situasi kacau dan mencekam terjadi dimana pun, orang-orang mati ataupun terjangkiti oleh wabah mengerikan yang menyebabkan mereka tidak mampu lagi untuk bersosialisasi dan harus bersembunyi dalam ceruk-ceruk kotor dan gelap. Rasa haus darah yang ditimbulkan wabah itu menumpulkan semua indera orang yang terinfeksi, kecuali insting binatang mereka untuk bertahan hidup.

"Kejar dia! Tembak saja kepalanya dan bakar!"

Beberapa pria berpakaian hitam dengan tombak dan pisau panjang ditangan tampak sedang mengepung sesosok tubuh yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan baju kotor, wajah kuyu dan mata merah yang terlihat tidak focus dengan penuh dendam dan nafsu membunuh yang terlihat jelas dari ekspresi keras diwajah mereka.

"Jangan biarkan setan itu lolos! Dia sudah mengigit saudaraku! Bunuh dia!"

"Kita harus membasmi semua orang yang terkena wabah aneh itu!"

Senyum aneh dan mengerikan muncul dari bibir tanpa warna pria yang lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang hanya mengeluarkan raungan-raungan aneh sejak perburuan padanya dimulai. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu melompat dan menerjang salah satu pria yang memegang tombak panjang dengan ganas dan brutal. "Ggrrrrrr...Aku mau darah! Berikan aku darah!"pekik pria berwajah kuyu itu dengan suara aneh yang seperti tercekik. Taring tajam terlihat dimulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan liur berbau asam.

"Tusuk dia! Cepat! Jangan sampai dia mengigitmu!"

Seruan kasar itu membuat pria yang sedang memegang tombak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat pria terinfeksi itu langsung menghunuskan senjatanya pada setiap bagian tubuh penyerangnya dengan membabi buta walaupun sepertinya pria bermata merah tersebut tidak merasakan sakit dan tetap menyerangnya dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

"PENGGAL KEPALANYA!"

"BAKAR DIA SAJA!"

SYUTTTTTT!

PLUKKKK...

Sedetik yang lalu pria bermata merah itu masih berusaha menggigit si pemegang tombak dengan taring tajam yang mengerikan itu dan sekarang kepalanya telah mengelinding ke sudut kotor gang tempat mereka menjebaknya. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu terjatuh dan tak menunggu lama telah dibakar oleh para pria yang bersorak senang itu.

"Mereka membunuhnya sesuai dengan perintahmu, _brother_! Aku sangat suka melihat api yang sedang berkobar itu!"sepasang mata doe itu berbinar senang melihat pembantaian yang terjadi dibawahnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher pria berwajah aristokrat disampingnya.

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan mantel panjang yang juga sedang melihat ke arah gang gelap itu merangkul bahu ramping saudaranya seraya menyeringai kecil. "Bukankah hanya boleh ada kita? Yang lain harus dilenyapkan sebelum mereka semakin bertambah!"suaranya terdengar dingin dan datar.

"Harusnya kita menunggu mama menemukan obatnya. Kalian memang kejam!"desis pria muda yang paling jangkung diantara mereka bertiga sebelum melompat tinggi dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

5 tahun setelah malam penuh kenangan dimana Hero bangun dengan teriakan penuh kesakitan dan ketakutan karena dia bukan lagi dia yang sebelumnya membuat Cassey dan Andrew memutuskan mereka harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat asal mereka karena wabah itu membuat semua orang menggila atau mati mengenaskan karena perburuan yang dilakukan besar-besaran.

Semua dimulai lagi dari awal dan sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya di desa kecil Rumania. Kali ini mereka harus berbaur sekaligus menahan dahaga akan darah karena menurut Cassey itu adalah hal yang wajar ditahun-tahun awal. Mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, melalui berbagai pengalaman yang semakin menguatkan ikatan mereka.

Sampai pada suatu hari Andrew Jefferson yang baru kembali dari berburu memutuskan jika pedesaan Inggris merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk memulai hidup baru mereka dan menetap untuk sementara. Hampir semua anggota keluarga menyetujuinya, kecuali Hero yang benci dengan cuaca lembab yang sering melanda negara yang sedang berkembang itu.

"Pakai ini! Aku tidak mau kau sampai basah."

Mantel tebal yang disampirkan dibahunya oleh U-Know hanya membuahkan tawa kecil yang lebih terdengar seperti dengusan dari pria berwajah menawan dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai menutupi punggung ramping itu.

"Aku tak akan sakit meski hujan itu membasahiku sepanjang tahun!"Ucap Hero datar meski tetap membiarkan U-Know memakai mantel itu sebelum saudaranya memeluk erat dirinya dan mengecup pipi dingin sepucat pualam itu. Hubungan mereka memang berubah drastis sejak perubahan itu dan semua tampaknya diam menerima hal itu.

Mereka sedang berdiri di emperan sebuah toko kecil dimana Hero baru saja membeli peralatan untuk melukis walaupun putra kedua Jefferson itu selalu mengeluhkan matahari yang jarang bersinar terik di tempat mereka tinggal sekarang namun Hero menyukai pemandangan inggris. Cuaca lembab memang tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya seperti Max yang suka menjelajah ke pelosok hutan yang ada disekitar tempat itu.

U-Know memeluk erat tubuh ramping saudara yang paling disayanginya itu, melesakkan kepalanya pada leher yang selalu menguarkan harum vaniila yang bisa menenangkan setiap gejolak kemarahan atau pun rasa lapar yang merongrongnya. "Aku tetap khawatir meski kau tidak akan sakit bahkan mati sekalipun. Kondisi kita sekarang tidak akan pernah merubah sikapku padamu...Bersabarlah, Luv."hibur U-Know yang tahu jika Hero ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku lapar! Bisakah kita makan malam ini? Hampir setengah purnama telah lewat dan aku jenuh dengan darah kijang dan rusa!"keluh Hero yang jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan topik yang membuatnya jengkel. Bukan salah U-Know jika mereka harus tinggal di Inggris!

Suara manja dan pelukan erat dipinggangnya membuat U-Know tertawa pelan dan merapatkan mantel panjang milik Hero sebelum kedua berjalan menembus hujan gerimis yang sering melanda desa indah itu. "Tentu saja, aku akan membawakanmu darah segar nanti malam."

Sesuai janji yang dibuat U-Know 5 tahun yang lalu, Hero tidak pernah berburu makanannya! Ʊ-know dengan suka rela melakukan semua hal mengerikan itu untuknya meski beberapa kali Andrew sempat marah dan memerintahkan Hero untuk melakukan hal itu sendiri dan tidak terbiasa dengan sikap manja karena mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Hero harus melakukan perburuan sendiri.

" _Mandirilah! Jangan selalu mengandalkan saudaramu!"tegur Andrew Jefferson suatu hari saat melihat Hero yang dengan santai membaca didepan perapian sedangkan saudara-saudaranya pergi untuk berburu. "Kau terlalu bergantung pada U-Know!"nada tidak suka itu keluar tanpa bisa ditahan oleh Andrew yang sedang merasa kesal._

 _Sepasang mata doe itu menggelap, setiap tahun yang berlalu membuat rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah sedikit berubah. Hero benci ditekan apalagi disalahkan! Dia tahu Andrew menyayangi mereka dan berusaha keras agar mereka semua hidup layak namun sikap tegas dan otoriter sang ayah kadang kala membuatnya jengah. Hero tahu Andrew tidak pernah menyukai apalagi menerima hubungannya dengan U-Know layaknya cassey yang hanya diam dan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya._

" _Aku hanya menuruti permintaan U-Know untuk menunggunya!"sahut Hero acuh tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku dipangkuannya._

 _Andrew Jefferson sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan emosinya pada putra keduanya yang dirasanya semakin egois ini. Matanya melirik pada Cassey yang sedang membuat bahan obat disudut ruangan luas itu. "Aku ingin kau ikut dengan mereka purnama depan!"titah Andrew setelah terdiam beberapa saat sedangkan Hero hanya mengatupkan mulutnya._

"Aku ikut denganmu nanti malam!"putus Hero yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat U-Know langsung menatap pada sepasang mata doe itu. "Sudah kuputuskan, kita akan menjadi partner yang selalu saling mendukung dalam semua situasi. Jadi bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga harus bisa berburu untukmu!"tambah pria berwajah indah itu tegas.

Bahagia!

Itulah yang dirasakan U-Know saat dia melabuhkan ciuman lembut pada _cherry lips_ Hero yang sedikit terbuka dan langsung membalas perlakuannya dengan menarik kepala U-Know agar memperdalam ciuman itu. Akhirnya saudara tercintanya ini bisa menerima cara hidup mereka yang memang telah berubah drastis!

Saat ini hidup mereka hanya memiliki 2 pilihan, dibunuh atau membunuh!

U-Know Jefferson hidup untuk menang, jadi pilihannya hanya 1!

Menyingkirkan semua hal yang bisa menganggu eksistensi mereka!

Sejak Cassey melakukan ritual itu dan sejak Hero menyerahkan dirinya pada U-Know seutuhnya 3 tahun yang lalu disalah satu hutan di Hungaria telah membuat U-Know bersumpah jika dia hanya akan hidup untuk saudara tercintanya, selain saudara dan orang tuanya. Hero Jefferson akan selalu menjadi yang utama untuknya!

" _With my pleasure, dear..."_ bisik U-Know pelan sambil berbagi senyum kecil dengan Hero.

.

.

.

Hutan lebat itu terasa angker karena banyaknya pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang dengan daun-daun rimbun hingga langit gelap yang dipenuhi awan hitam itu bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Suara-suara bintang kecil terdengar sayup. Kunang-kunang yang beterbangan dengan warna kuning aneh tampak mistis. Udara musim dingin terasa membeku ditambah hujan gerimis yang turun hampir sepanjang hari membuat udara terasa begitu lembab dan menusuk penciuman dengan aroma daun.

"Kita pulang saja! Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan kelinci untuk makan malam...Tuan-mu itu memperlakukan penyampai pesan sepertiku dengan buruk sekali!"Keluh salah satu pria muda yang sedang memegang busur itu sambil merapatkan mantelnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

Pria lain yang mengenakan mantel hitam kusam mengangguk pasrah,"Aku bahkan hampir beku dan hutan ini membuatku takut! Lord Markus memang sangat kikir!"uap keluar dari mulutnya saat membalas ucapan temannya yang sudah mulai berjalan cepat sambil menyibak tanaman yang menghalangi.

"Kudengar kemarin mereka menemukan tubuh tanpa setetes darah pun!"ujar pria yang memegang busur tiba-tiba. "Kau yakin itu benar dan bukan bualan?"

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu! Aku yakin mahkluk penghisap darah yang sedang ramai dibicarakan itu ada disini! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!"suara itu terdengar panic dengan mata nyalang yang menatap sekeliling hutan gelap itu.

Tanpa bicara lagi kedua pria itu mulai berbalik untuk keluar dari hutan lebat yang menjadi pemisah antara 2 desa itu. Suara burung gagak membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang, ditambah lagi pembicaraan tentang mahkluk mengerikan yang kabarnya sudah membunuh ribuan orang itu.

HUPPP..

"Mau kemana? Tergesa sekali!" Suara riang yang diikuti munculnya 2 pria muda yang salah satunya bermata bambi dan mengenakan kemeja tipis yang sangat tidak cocok untuk udara yang sedang membeku menghentikan langkah cepat kedua pemburu muda itu.

Xiah terkekeh kecil melihat wajah pias dihadapannya, malam ini memang telah diputuskan mereka akan menikmati darah segar yang selalu dilarang oleh Andrew. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar...Kau mencium bau wangi itu, Max?"pertanyaan aneh yang diakhiri dengan suara tawa melengking itu membuat suasana hutan yang mencekam itu terasa semakin mengerikan.

Kedua pemburu itu beringsut mundur, insting mereka menjeritkan bahaya karena meski bibir kedua pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka menyunggingkan senyum namun mata mereka sedingin es. Lagipula tidak ada seorang manusia normal pun yang akan mengenakan pakaian setipis itu di musim dingin Inggris yang membeku!

"Siapa kalian? Biarkan kami lewat!"Rasa dingin dan takut membuat suara pria yang memegang busur bergetar. Kakinya terasa kaku, seperti diperintahkan untuk diam padahal dia ingin sekali berlari secepat mungkin apalagi saat dilihatnya pria bermata bambi dengan kemeja hitam itu menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Kami ini bualan yang kau maksud, tuan!"sahut pria yang dipanggil Max tadi dengan nada datar sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi-lagi tertawa keras dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan si pemegang busur yang sontak terkesiap.

HUPPP...

"Hanya ini yang kalian dapat?"

Suara bass itu U-Know yang muncul begitu saja diantara mereka memecah keheningan yang tercipta dalam lingkaran kecil itu. Kehadirannya sosok tinggi besar dengan wajah gelap itu membuat aura hutan itu terasa semakin dilingkupi kegelapan yang mengerikan bahkan burung gagak yang tadi setia bertengger disalah satu dahan pohon terbang menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau, U-Know! Mereka kotor!"Protes Hero, pria berambut hitam legam yang muncul begitu saja dari balik tubuh besar U-Know. Ini memang perburuan pertama Hero dan dia tidak mau minum dari 2 pria kumal dihadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika yang seperti ini yang selalu kalian banggakan!"celanya langsung yang membuat Max mendengus malas.

"Ckckck...Yang penting bau darah mereka terasa mengelitik indera penciumanku!"Sahut Xiah yang masih tersenyum aneh pada kedua pemburu yang mungkin sudah akan lari sejauh mungkin jika saja dia tidak merapalkan mantra.

5 tahun membawa sangat banyak perubahan pada mereka yang tadinya takut untuk berburu darah manusia menjadi sangat menikmati perburuan itu. Satu hal yang membuat mereka diam-diam melanggar aturan Andrew itu adalah fakta darah manusia memperkuat mereka daripada darah binatang liar!

Hero berdecak kecil mendengar pendapat aneh Xiah. "Bau mereka mengerikan!"Pria berwajah rupawan itu beringsut mendekati U-Know yang masih menilai apa kedua pria itu akan menjadi makan malam mereka atau tidak. "Kita cari yang lain, U-Know!"Pinta Hero yang tahu pasti saudaranya tidak akan menolaknya permintaannya.

"Baik, kami pergi dan kalian nikmati saja mereka! Setelah selesai, pulanglah karena Micky juga harus makan!"usai U-Know mengatakan itu, kedua pria dengan postur tubuh yang sangat berbeda itu menghilang begitu saja seperti kelebatan angin hingga kedua pemburu itu sadar jika yang ada dihadapan mereka pastilah mahkluk malam yang menjadi berita hangat hampir diseluruh negeri.

Max Jefferson memutar malas matanya seraya menyeringai kecil. "U-Know akan mati cepat jika terus memanjakan Hero seperti itu! Kita hanya perlu darah tanpa peduli mereka kotor atau tidak!"

"Biarkan saja. Selama Hero tidak merepotkan kita! Bagaimana jika kita biarkan mereka lari sebentar?"usul Xiah jahil dan segera merapalkan beberapa mantra lagi agar kedua pemburu itu bisa kembali bergerak saat melihat anggukan setuju Max.

Semua berlangsung cepat, kedua pemburu itu bahkan tidak sempat berjalan lebih dari 10 langkah saat taring tajam itu menancap dileher mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana saudara-saudaramu, Micky?"

Suara keras Andrew itu sedikit mengejutkan Micky yang sedang menuliskan beberapa hal dalam catatan pribadinya. Pria berambut ikal itu mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap ke mata gelap sang ayah berdiri didepannya. Dalam hati dia memaki kenapa Xiah dan Max begitu lama, ini sudah melewati waktu yang mereka janjikan.

"Sedang berburu, ayah."sahutnya singkat.

Andrew Jefferson terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawaban putra ketiganya itu karena dia tidak melihat sosok putra keduanya yang biasanya bergelung didepan perapian menunggu kepulangan U-Know membawa buruan untuknya. "Semua? Termasuk Hero?"kali ini suara Andrew terdengar begitu tajam ditelinga Micky yang mulai merasa takut namun sebisa mungkin mengendalikan suara jantung dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mereka sedang mengajari Hero cara berburu, _dear._ Tenanglah dan lebih baik kau bantu aku mengemas semua obat yang harus dikirimkan besok."sela Cassey yang dengan mudah bisa membaca kebohongan dalam jawaban Micky. Dia tahu pasti putra-putranya tidak sedang berburu binatang liar!

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Apa kau tidak lapar?"cecar Andrew yang belum merasa puas.

Micky mengulas senyum lebar pada pria paro baya yang selalu penuh aturan itu,"Aku menemani mama dulu. Kami akan bergantian nanti!"sahutnya tenang karena tatapan lembut Cassey seolah mengusir semua ketakutannya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kastil dan seluruh isinya menjadi milikku!"

Suara penuh tuntutan itu membuat U-Know tergelak kecil dan memeluk tubuh ramping Hero yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya diatas sebuah dahan besar. Saudaranya ini memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, Hero selalu menginginkan hal-hal yang membuat U-Know tertantang untuk mendapatkannya demi memuaskan saudara tercintanya itu.

"Habisi dulu mangsamu dan kastil itu jadi milikmu, Luv!"janji U-Know ringan, seolah itu hal paling mudah yang pernah diminta Hero yang langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ayah?"tanya Hero saat teringat sosok kaku Andrew Jefferson.

Dengan lembut U-Know menangkup wajah indah itu yang akan menemaninya sepanjang keabadian itu, "Dia akan setuju dengan semua permintaanku dan kau akan mendapatkan kastil pertamamu!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ada yang merindukan New Home? Ceritanya memang sedikit aneh tapi semoga masih bisa diikuti ya. Thanks to all reviews and reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **A FEW DAYS BEFORE**

"Dia kembali? Kau yakin?"

Anggukan cepat dari salah satu anak buahnya membuat pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah saat yang dinantikannya selama 2 abad! Dia sudah begitu merindukan pencipta sekaligus sahabatnya yang selalu haus darah dan menikmati pertarungan sengit itu.

"Ini harus dirayakan! Aku sudah tak sabar melihat sendiri bagaimana si licik Ok Taecyeon akan berlutut didepan Yang Mulia U-Know! Vampire menyebalkan itu akan sadar jika Seoul bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya!"

Hwang Chansung melangkah dengan ringan menuju bar kecil yang ada disudut apartemen mewah miliknya di daerah Busan ini. Sejak Max meninggalkan Negara ini bersama semua saudaranya karena Hero yang egois dan tidak suka dibantah itu lebih menyukai budaya barat yang penuh dengan keunikan dan tak pernah membuatnya bosan, Chansung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Alasan kenapa dia tidak mengikuti kemana bungsu Jefferson itu pergi hanyalah 1 namun hal itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ok Taecyeon seperti menahan marah namun dia tetap hadir dalam pesta peresmian perusahan Jung bersama sejumlah pendukungnya. Beberapa keluarga tua berbelot darinya! Kang Mirae telah kembali pada tuan Max, begitu juga keluarga Go!"beritahu pria muda sempat bertatapan mata dengan Max pada Chansung yang terlihat puas.

Chansung meneguk pelan _bourbon_ dalam genggamannya. "Tentu saja dia akan hadir karena seburuk apa pun yang terjadi, Ok Taecyeon tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir yang mengikatnya pada Yang Mulia Hero!", Pria bermarga Hwang itu tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan siapa saja keluarga yang membelot dari Ok Taecyeon karena apa pun yang tidak berhubungan dengan Max ataupun dirinya, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengabdi dan setia pada satu orang yaitu Max Jefferson!

"Yang Mulia Hero memeluknya tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika wajah sang kepala keluarga terlihat tidak suka."ucap pelayan setia Chansung itu dengan senyum tipis. Kembalinya Max akan menjadi kabar gembira untuk semua pengikut Chansung karena Max Jefferson adalah _sire_ mereka!

"Siapkan semua hal yang kubutuhkan! Kita akan kembali ke Seoul secepatnya."perintah Chansung dengan seringai tajam dibibirnya seraya meneguk cepat _bourbon_ yang ada ditangannya. Pria muda ini bisa membayangkan saat ini Seoul pasti sedang kacau karena Ok Taecyeon tidak akan diam daerah kekuasaannya selama ½ millennium ini diambil!

Dengan sedikit tekanan gelas Kristal ditangannya hancur menjadi serpihan kaca,"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi nona Kwon!"lirih Chansung dengan mata sedingin es.

.

.

.

.

 **NOW**

SLRUPP...

SLRUPPPP...

Dengan puas Jaejoong mengisap tetes terakhir darah dari leher wanita muda yang sudah terkulai tak bernyawa sebelum menjilat pelan bibirnya yang berlumuran darah dengan gaya sensual. Matanya yang berubah merah menatap penuh godaan pada Yunho yang juga sedang menikmati makan malamnya diatas kursi besar berukiran rumit itu.

"Aku masih lapar! Mau berbaginya untukku?"

Suara lembut bernada rendah itu terdengar sensual sekaligus erotis ditelinga Yunho yang sontak menyeringai kecil dan memberi tanda agar Jaejoong mendekatinya. Gairah dalam dirinya bergolak saat melihat bagaimana dengan anggun Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan kimono minim berwarna _gold_ itu mendekatinya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kau begitu indah _, Luv..._ Kain tipis itu menghalangi pandanganku!"bisik Yunho parau dengan mata merah yang menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang tercetak pada kimono tipis itu walaupun tangannya tetap mencengkram erat leher pria yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya itu.

Jika Jaejoong suka menghipnotis mangsanya sebelum mulai makan, maka Yunho sebaliknya. Dia ingin mangsanya tahu apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi. Ketakutan dan perlawanan membuat semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan. 2 lubang kecil tampak di leher pria yang terlihat lemas hingga tak mampu menopang kakinya apalagi melawan saat melihat sosok berwajah secantik malaikat dengan rambut panjang mendekatinya dengan senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mendengar keluhan aneh itu membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan langsung melumat kasar bibir tebal Yunho yang masih berlumuran darah segar, menjilatnya pelan sebelum menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho yang dengan kasar mematahkan leher pria malang itu sebelum melemparkan tubuh yang sudah mati itu kesudut ruangan karena sekarang tangannya sibuk untuk membelai tubuh indah Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya menjalani ribuan tahun tanpa penyesalan.

"Hmpfh...Aku selalu suka rasamu, Luv...Manis dan panas!"

Dengan sensual dan kuat Yunho mengisap lidah saudaranya yang berwajah malaikat itu, rasa darah yang tersisa membuat gairahnya terangsang hebat ditambah Jaejoong tidak pernah mau mengalah dari pertautan bibir mereka. Pria berambut panjang itu menarik kuat kepala Yunho serta mengigit bibir tebal sang kepala keluarga Jefferson yang tertawa kecil melihat ketidaksabaran dalam sepasang mata berwarna merah didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku, Yunho!"tuntut pria muda berparas menawan itu tanpa ragu saat jari-jarinya yang berkuku tajam merobek semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh besar kepala keluarga Jefferson yang hanya diam melihat aksinya itu dengan senyum miring.

Namun diam pada serangan nafsu Jaejoong yang sudah sibuk menjelajahi bagian selatannya dengan jemari lentik yang membuatnya akan kehilangan akal bukanlah gaya Jung Yunho! Dengan muda pria bertubuh besar itu membalikkan keadaan, ditariknya kuat tubuh Jaejoong dan menyatukan lagi bibirnya dengan _cherry lips_ yang selalu manis itu. "Mau bermain kasar, _dear_?"bisik Yunho tepat sebelum mengulum kuat telinga kecil Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya meremas kuat bukti gairah Jaejoong yang juga sudah mengeras hingga desahan erotis keluar dari mulut pria cantik yang dipeluknya erat.

"Uuhmmm...Aku mau kasar, dalam dan lama!"nada menantang terdengar jelas dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan karena apa yang sedang dilakukan jemari sialan Yunho benar-benar hampir meledakkan kepalanya.

Seringai puas terlihat diwajah tampan Yunho saat mendengar permintaan saudara tercintanya itu. Tanpa ragu pria bermata dingin itu merobek satu-satunya kain yang melindungi tubuh indah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu kimono itu lagi, _dear_!"seru Yunho diantara kegiatannya menyesap kuat dada sepucat pualam Jaejoong yang terkesiap sebelum mengerang kecil.

"Aku suka kimono itu! Kau harus menggantinya, _brother_!"bisik Jaejoong parau sebelum menyesap kuat dada Yunho hingga bercak merah gelap tercetak dikulit berwarna _tan_ yang terasa dingin.

Sekarang kimono tipis itu juga sudah teronggok layaknya kain hancur karena kekuatan Yunho yang langsung menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong yang memekik keras karena kejantanan Yunho tepat mengenai titik ternikmatnya berulang kali. Mereka melakukannya sambil berdiri dengan Jaejoong yang bersandar pada dinding berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi ruangan itu. Mulut yang saling bertautan dalam ciuman panas dan panjang yang melibat gigi dan lidah, kaki ramping Jaejoong yang melingkar kuat di pinggang Yunho dan tangan besar sang kepala keluarga yang menopang bokong pucat kekasih abadinya dengan tekanan yang membuat desahan dan erangan mereka terdengar diseluruh ruang bawah tanah yang hanya diketahui oleh Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong!

"Uhhmmm...Lebih kuat! Jangan berani berhenti!"perintah Jaejoong tajam saat Yunho melesat cepat tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka menuju satu-satu ranjang berwarna putih diruangan luas itu. "Arrrhhhh... _I love it_!"erang Jaejoong terengah saat dengan ahli Yunho mempercepat dorongannya sementara taringnya menancap kuat dileher Jaejoong, mengisap darah saudaranya dengan kuat.

Itulah satu-satunya rahasia yang tidak pernah dikatakan keduanya pada saudara mereka! U-Know dan Hero melakukan pertukaran darah sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu yang membuat mereka saling terhubung dengan cara yang paling istimewa! Jika U-Know mati maka Hero dan juga semua _sire line_ mereka akan musnah!

Cara kejam yang dilakukan Hero Jefferson untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang akan berani mengkhianati mereka ataupun membunuh saudaranya tercintanya dengan cara atau ritual apapun karena Hero tahu meski sihir Cassey yang melindungi mereka sangat kuat dan tak akan terpatahkan tapi tetap saja setiap abad yang berganti akan memunculkan penyihir-penyihir dengan kekuatan baru yang akan berusaha memusnakan _The Originals_!

Tangan besar Yunho mencengkram kuat pinggang polos Jaejoong yang sedang mengisap kuat darahnya seraya merapalkan mantra pengikat mereka. "Hmpphh...Aku selalu suka kau melakukan ini, _Luv_!"mata tajam Yunho semakin merah saat dia merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat dalam semua pembuluh nadi Jaejoong. Dia bahkan bisa membaca semua pikiran saudara yang paling dicintainya itu.

Dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah masing-masing keduanya kembali berciuman dengan mata merah yang saling bertatapan seperti pertama kali mereka melakukan ditengah hutan Hungaria. " _I love you, always and forever_!"bisik keduanya bersamaan dalam 1 tarikan nafas.

.

.

.

.

BLAM...

"Wow...Baru kali ini aku melihat kau datang dengan cara normal!"

Komentar sinis yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jung Yoochun berbuah lemparan vas bunga yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap dengan muda oleh pria muda berambut ikal itu. "Kau mau menginap di covin ruang bawah tanah kita? Ini vas kesayangan Hero!"seru Yoochun sambil mengecek apa ada kerusakan pada vas besar yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Itu urusanmu! Ambilkan aku minum, Mick!"perintah Junsu acuh seraya melesat cepat kearah sofa besar ditengah ruangan. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan saudaranya yang sedang melotot tidak terima dengan mulut menipis.

"John! Bawakan sebotol racun untuk Xiah!"

Suara Yoochun yang keras terdengar disekeliling villa luas itu dan dalam sekejab si tua John sudah berdiri didepan Junsu dengan semampan minuman beralkohol dan semangkuk es kristal. "Ini tuan Junsu! Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"tanya John dengan nada datar seolah tidak merasakan aroma perselisihan diruang tamu mewah villa.

"Kau memang sangat cekatan, John! Tidak seperti pria tak berguna yang sedang memeluk vas itu!"ejek Junsu dengan senyum lebar pada Yoochun yang langsung melesat kearahnya setelah meletakkan vas milik Jaejoong ditempatnya. "Mau berolahraga? Boleh juga!"suara kekanakkan Junsu seperti memancing adrenalin Yoochun yang sedang merasa kesal karena suatu hal.

Dengan kuat Yoochun menarik tubuh Junsu untuk berdiri dan melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan, namun bukan Junsu namanya jika dia tidak bisa segera menyeimbangkan keadaan sebelum tubuhnya membentur dinding. Putra keempat Jefferson itu melompat tinggi dengan kaki yang menendang kuat dada Yoochun hingga pria itu terjatuh tepat didepan perapian.

"Kau curang!"maki Yoochun yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Perkelahian ini sering mereka lakukan untuk mengusir rasa jenuh dan melampiaskan emosi.

Seringai lebar terukir diwajah Junsu yang sedang membuka mantelnya. "Semua sah dalam perang, _brother!_ Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesal?"tanya Junsu cepat sambil kembali menyerang Yoochun, kali ini dengan jari-jarinya yang setajam pisau.

BRUKKK...

Tidak mau mengalah kali ini membuat Yoochun menerjang Junsu dengan beringas hingga akhirnya tinju kuat Yoochun mengenai rahang Junsu yang langsung terasa sakit walaupun pria berambut merah itu malah tertawa kuat dan membalas serangan Yoochun itu dengan cakaran diwajah tampan pria berjidat lebar itu.

"Dimana Max? Bukankah kalian bersama tadi?"tidak terdengar nafas tersengal sedikit pun dari kedua pria yang bertarung cepat ditengah ruang tamu yang penuh dengan barang koleksi Jaejoong itu.

Keryit bingung tergambar didahi Junsu yang tetap bergerak cepat, berkelit dari setiap tinju kuat Yoochun yang terkenal itu. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Terakhir aku melihatnya sedang mematahkan kepala vampire muda suruhan Taecyeon!"

"Aku menemukan informasi tentang batu itu!"ucap Yoochun dengan suara lirih yang hampir tak terdengar.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat semua serangan diotak Junsu berhenti. Tidak ada lagi niat untuk bermain dengan Yoochun karena apa yang baru diucapkan saudaranya itu akan sangat berarti untuk adik kecil mereka. "Dimana? Kenapa kau malah gelisah? Bukankah itu kabar baik?"cecar Junsu cepat seraya menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dan meraih gelas berisi minuman yang ditinggalkan John begitu mereka mulai saling menyerang tadi.

"Karena batu itu ada di tangan keluarga Kim!"

.

.

.

.

Jung Changmin tidak bodoh, hidup ribuan tahun membuat semua inderanya terasah dengan baik. Dia sudah bisa menduga dari awal jika Ok Taecyeon akan melakukan sesuatu setelah hari pembukaan itu dan pasti dia akan menjadi target utama pria sialan yang selalu mendapatkan tempat dihati Jaejoong itu! Mungkin Ok Taecyeon masih belum mengerti dan menyadari jika pada akhirnya Yang Mulia Hero yang dicintainya akan selalu memilih keluarganya!

 _Family is number one_! Hanya ada kalimat itu dalam kamus Jefferson!

"Ayo maju! Kalian diperintahkan untuk membuatku marah, bukan? Lakukan sekarang!"

Suara Changmin terdengar ringan dan wajah tampannya tampak acuh. Ini bukan perang pertamanya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terakhir. "Serang aku dengan berani atau kalian akan mati dengan pelan dan mengerikan!"ancaman Changmin itu tampaknya berhasil karena dalam sedetik sekumpulan vampire muda itu langsung menyerangnya dengan tendangan dan pukulan cepat yang mungkin akan membunuhnya jika dia adalah vampire muda!

Vampire berwajah kasar yang tampaknya pemimpin kelompok kecil itu mengayunkan pasak ditangannya dengan cepat. Dia bergerak lincah dan penuh perhitungan! Sepertinya serangan ini disiapkan dengan baik oleh seseorang namun mereka salah besar jika mengirim vampire muda untuk menghadapi Changmin yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Max! Akan kubuktikan jika kau bisa mati!"

Dengan mudah pria termuda Jefferson itu bergerak secepat kilat dan menghabisi musuhnya tanpa suara dan usaha keras. Tangannya mencengkram erat salah satu vampire yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang. "Ingin mencoba keberuntunganmu?"tanya pria muda itu dengan seringai tipis sebelum dalam sekejab memutuskan kepala vampire muda hingga pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu terhenti. Dengan santai dia melempar kepala yang sudah terputus itu hingga mengelinding di gang sepi berbau busuk itu.

Ketakutan dan kemarahan membuat kumpulan vampire itu meraung keras dan langsung kembali menyerang Changmin dengan membabi buta dan beringas. Pertarungan itu hampir tak terlihat karena semua bergerak secepat bayangan. Seringai tipis tidak pernah lepas dari si bungsu Jefferson yang selalu menikmati adrenalin yang dirasakannya dengan mematahkan leher musuhnya ataupun mengeluarkan jantung dari para pembangkang itu!

BRUKKK...

Salah satu _vampire_ itu kembali jatuh dengan kepala yang terputus dan saat ini ada dalam genggaman tangan Changmin yang berlumuran darah sedangkan pria muda itu berdiri tegak dengan mata setajam elang. "Masih mau melanjutkannya?"senyum lebar yang tampak aneh itu membuat pemimpin para vampire itu membeku sedangkan beberapa _vampire_ muda yang tersisa sedikit terhenyak dan saling melirik panik.

HUPPP...

"Wow...Sudah lama aku tidak bermain! Apa kabar tuan muda Max?"lompatan dan suara khas itu membuat Changmin tertawa lebar bahkan sebelum dia memalingkan matanya untuk menatap sosok familiar yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Kedua pasang mata yang berkilau merah itu bertemu dan saling berbagi seringai lebar,"Lama sekali! Aku sempat berpikir kau sudah mati dan harus kubangkitkan lagi!"seru Changmin ringan pada Hwang Chansung, satu-satu vampire yang sudah mengabdi padanya selama 1000 tahun.

"Selama anda masih hidup, aku tidak akan mati!"dengan gaya nakal Chansung memberi hormat ala militer pada Changmin yang sontak terkekeh. Kembalinya Chansung akan membuatnya semakin mudah mencari _Red Safir_ karena pria bertubuh besar itu mengenal seluruh Seoul seperti telapak tangannya sendiri.

Dari sudut matanya Changmin melihat para penyerangnya itu bersiap kabur. "Tunggu sebentar karena aku ingin menyelesaikan pesta yang tertunda!"dalam satu kedipan Changmin telah menghilang dari hadapan Chansung dan sudah kembali menyerang para vampire yang berniat melarikan diri darinya.

"Serang dia! Gunakan pasak itu!"suara panic itu membuat Chansung yang duduk disalah satu tong besar mengulum senyum. Hanya vampire bodoh dan tidak mengenal _The Originals_ yang akan menggunakan pasak kayu murahan itu!

Bungsu Jefferson itu bergerak cepat membalas semua serangan bodoh itu, tangannya mematahkan leher 2 vampire sekaligus saat kakinya dengan kuat menendang vampire lain hingga dinding dibelakang mereka hancur seketika. Dalam 3 menit semua selesai dan Changmin menyisakan vampire yang sepertinya pemimpin di gerombolan itu. Dicengkramnya leher vampire berambut _spike_ itu dengan kuat. Mata bambi itu terlihat begitu menakutkan bagi vampire suruhan Boa yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu.

"Siapa yang memberikan perintah?"

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari vampire yang sudah babak belur itu sehingga Changmin tersenyum dingin. "Aku ini bukan orang yang sabar, teman."suara itu terdengar begitu bersahabat namun apa yang dilakukan jari-jari Changmin yang meruncing jauh berbeda dengan perkataannya.

"Aa...Aaku..."erang kuat vampire berambut _spike_ itu ditengah kesakitan menggila karena jari-jari tajam itu masuk dalam tubuhnya dan meremas kuat jantungnya. Dia akan mati jika tetap diam namun jika dia memberikan sebuah nama, mungkin saja nyawanya akan terselamatkan. "Ahh...Kwoo...Please...Kwon Boa!"jeritan kuat vampire itu keluar bertepatan dengan hancurnya jantung yang dikeluarkan Changmin dari tubuhnya!

Sejak awal Changmin sudah yakin jika Ok Taecyeon tidak mungkin melakukan serangan sefrontal dan secepat ini karena rasa hormatnya pada Hero. "Kalian memang tidak pantas hidup!"desis Changmin dingin seraya menatap tubuh-tubuh kaku disekelilingnya.

Chansung melompat ringan mendekati Changmin dan mengulurkan sapu tangan bersih yang langsung diterima pria muda yang benci terlihat berantakan itu. "Kwon Boa! Kita harus menyingkirkan wanita ular yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun terjebak dalam dunia ilusi itu!"

"Akan kupastikan dia mati perlahan dan penuh siksaan!"

Nada dingin penuh dendam itu membuat Chansung tertawa kecil. Inilah yang disukainya dari Max Jefferson, tidak pernah ada maaf untuk orang yang melawannya. "Saat ini dia pasti sedang ketakutan! Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, bukan?"tebak Chansung yang dapat membaca pikiran Changmin dengan mudah.

Mata Changmin berkilat cepat saat mendengar pertanyaan Chansung yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu. "Tentu saja! Buat mereka tahu jika aku tidak akan diam!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk yang suka, memberikan reviews, dan tetap mengikuti NEW HOME. Maaf ya jika ada yang merasa FF ini terlalu sadis dll. Honestly, gw suka banget menulis FF ini karena jarang sekali menemukan ff vampire yunjae yang oke.

BESOK DAN LUSA TIDAK ADA UPDATE-AN karena maybe gw gak dikantor ^_*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8- PAST**

 **.**

Sepasang mata setajam elang itu menatap sekilas kearah langit malam seraya menghela nafas kesal yang sudah ditahannya sejak beberapa saat. Tangannya dengan cekatan membungkus setiap obat dalam kantong kecil yang sudah diurutkan Cassey secara sistematis. Andrew Jefferson tahu pasti ada yang sedang disembunyikan putra ketiganya yang sedang menulis sesuatu dalam jurnal besar itu.

"Jangan memikirkan apalagi mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting!"

Suara lembut Cassey yang menegurnya mengalihkan tatapan Andrew dari langit hitam ke wajah cantik sang istri yang tetap terlihat sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah pada diri wanita yang sudah mengubah sejarah kehidupan mereka itu. Cassey tetaplah Cassey, baik hati sekaligus begitu kuat memegang apa yang dipercayainya.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikan mereka! Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan ini!"desis Andrew dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan mata yang memancar api. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau percakapan kecil ini terdengar oleh telinga tajam Micky yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka namun kadang kala Andrew tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Tangan Cassey yang sedang menyendokkan serbuk obat dalam ampul kecil terhenti, raut wajahnya berubah. Ini adalah salah satu perdebatan yang paling sering mereka lakukan dan tidak pernah menemukan titik temu. "Kenapa? Aku tidak peduli pada apapun selama semua putraku bahagia!"sahut Cassey tenang.

Jujur dia tahu apa yang selama setahun terakhir ini membebani hati Andrew, terlebih sejak suaminya itu tahu sejauh mana hubungan antara U-Know dan Hero sekarang namun rasa cinta dan sayang Cassey pada semua putranya sudah membutakan hatinya. Selama mereka bersama dan bahagia, Cassey bahkan rela berjalan menembus api neraka!

Dengusan kasar keluar dari mulut Andrew yang tahu jika pembicaraan ini tak akan membawa solusi apa pun karena cinta buta Cassey pada semua putra mereka telah membutakan naluri wanita cantik itu tentang apa yang salah dan benar.

"Kita terjebak dalam situasi ini juga karena rasa cinta padanya!"hampir saja Andrew membanting bungkusan kecil ditangannya jika saja tangannya Cassey tidak menahannya dengan cepat. "Ini berat untukku! Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka bersama!"erang Andrew yang memang sangat bersifat konservatif.

"Karena mereka bersaudara? Atau karena keduanya adalah pria?"

Sepasang mata gelap Cassey Jefferson yang menuntut jawaban langsung dari mulut suaminya seolah menusuk dan menembus ke dalam jantung Andrew yang tahu kali ini dia sudah mengecewakan istrinya. "Kau harus ingat satu hal suamiku, mereka adalah putra kita dan aku akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk yang terburuk sekali pun demi kebahagiaan mereka!"

Andrew Jefferson memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terkepal erat, hatinya terasa aneh saat mendengar fakta tak terbantahkan itu keluar dengan nada ringan dari mulut Cassey yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling menentang keras hubungan terlarang itu!

Sebaliknya wanita yang sedang mempelajari sihir gelap itu malah terdengar mengancamnya!

Terkadang Andrew mulai meragukan keputusan yang pernah diambilnya 5 tahun yang lalu! "Aku ingin mencari udara segar!"putus Andrew sembari menghilang dari ruangan itu tanpa tahu jika ada 2 pasang mata yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa langit Inggris selalu dipenuhi awan mendung, angin terus saja bertiup kencang dan bunyi daun yang bergemerisik ditambah suara binatang malam yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan terdengar sayup dan akan membuat orang yang mendengarnya segera menyusup dalam selimut tebal untuk mencari kehangatan dan menghalau dingin yang membeku.

"Mereka adalah Lord Markus dan istri barunya."

Senyum kecil terukir dibibir merah Hero saat ikut menatap mangsa yang dipilihkan U-Know untuknya. Mangsa yang kastilnya akan segera menjadi milik Hero begitu dia selesai dengan makan malamnya yang terlihat mengiurkan dan jauh dari kata kotor!

Keduanya duduk nyaman disalah satu dahan pohon besar yang tersebar disekitar estat luas tuan tanah yang terkenal kikir itu. Mengamati mangsa yang sedang menikmati makan malam dengan saling berbisik. Menanti saat yang tepat adalah bagian dari seni berburu yang amat disukai U-Know dan sekarang dia bisa melakukannya bersama Hero yang tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku mau darah istrinya saja! Dia terlihat sangat lezat!"putus Hero yang duduk nyaman dipangkuan U-Know dengan suara manja yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun, termasuk Cassey, sang ibu. "Tapi ajari aku caranya..."pinta Hero seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya menggoda dan meremas kuat lengan kekar U-Know yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Hero Jefferson memang tidak tahu cara berburu karena dia terbiasa membiarkan U-Know melakukan hal itu untuknya!

U-Know memeluk erat tubuh saudaranya, meski angin kencang yang bertiup itu tidak akan membekukan Hero tapi dia suka merasakan kedekatan tubuh mereka yang saling menempel seperti satu kesatuan. Takdir yang awalnya kejam karena hampir merenggut Hero dari hidupnya, sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat disyukuri U-Know karena takdir itu membuatnya bisa bersama dengan Hero sepanjang keabadian!

"Kau akan menikmatinya, Luv. Gunakan instingmu dan rasakan jika darah segar itu lebih nikmat daripada yang selama ini kau minum dari gelas! Nikmati sensasi saat wanita itu memberontak dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidupnya!"seru U-Know dengan nada serius hingga membuat Hero mendesis kesal.

Tangan sepucat pualam itu mendorong wajah tampan U-Know menjauh darinya,"Jika kau berbohong maka selama 10 purnama kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!"suara dingin dan ekspresi tajam Hero terlihat penuh ancaman hingga U-Know tertawa pelan dan langsung melumat kasar bibir merah yang sedang membentuk garis lurus itu.

"Dan jika kau menikmatinya maka besok kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku!"sepasang mata U-Know berkilau merah penuh gairah saat menatap lekat wajah indah saudaranya yang sedang menyeringai seraya mengangguk karena tahu pasti apa yang akan diminta U-Know darinya.

Menghabiskan seumur hidupnya selalu bersama dengan U-Know membuat Hero dengan cepat bisa tahu apa yang dirasakan saudaranya itu, terlebih 5 tahun terakhir yang membuat mereka semakin dekat meski dibayangi kebencian yang terlihat di mata Andrew Jefferson.

"Dengan senang hati, _brother_!"bisik Hero cepat sebelum tiba-tiba melompat turun dari pohon tinggi itu dan dalam sekejab sudah berdiri tegak diatas menara tinggi kastil. "Sampai kapan kau mau duduk disana, _Luv_? Kau tidak mencium aroma segar darah yang siap kita santap?"serunya pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh U-Know yang tertawa kecil.

Suara lembut itu terdengar mengejek ditelinga U-Know yang dalam beberapa lompatan sudah meraih kembali tubuh ramping Hero dalam pelukannya dan menyesap kuat leher jenjang Hero hingga pria cantik itu mendesah pelan dan merenggut kuat rambut belakang U-Know yang menyeringai kejam.

"Menantangku? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari jauh dariku, Hero!"

.

.

.

.

Dalam kastil indah yang dipenuhi dengan perabot mewah itu, Lord Markus dan istri barunya, Lady Ann duduk didepan perapian sambil menikmati segelas _sherry_ untuk menghangatkan badan karena udara malam ini terasa membeku. Api yang berkobar dalam perapian besar di ruang tamu itu bahkan tidak mampu memancarkan kehangatan yang nyaman untuk kedua insan yang sedang saling melumat dengan penuh nafsu.

"Arrghhh...My Lord.."erang Lady Ann pelan saat tangan nakal Lord Markus meremas kuat dada sintalnya yang sudah tidak ditutupi oleh gaun indah yang dikenakannya untuk malam malam.

Lord Markus, tuan tanah kikir yang memiliki ratusan hektar tanah dibeberapa pedesaan Inggris ini memang baru saja menikahi seorang wanita muda dari kalangan bawah yang silau akan harta kekayaan dan tawaran hidup nyaman darinya. "Apa kau suka, _darling_?"bisik suara mesum pria paro baya itu sambil menarik turun gaun yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Cium aku lagi, My Lord!"pekik Lady Ann keras saat jari-jari Lord Markus memasuki tubuhnya. "Uhhh... _There..."_ Mata biru wanita muda itu dipenuhi nafsu walau terkadang dia juga merasa muak karena harus melayani pria tua yang lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya ini.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk!"

Gerakan tangan Lord Markus terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara lembut yang terasa begitu dekat di telinganya serta hembusan nafas dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia juga merasakan tubuh Lady Ann membeku dan mata istrinya terlihat takut saat melihat kearah perapian yang dibelakangi Lord Markus yang bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa peduli pada pakaiannya yang jauh dari kata rapi.

"Siapa kalian? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?"tanya Lord Markus marah saat matanya menangkap bayangan 2 orang pria muda dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak cocok untuk musim dingin, duduk dengan santai di sofa dekat perapian dengan sinar api yang menunjukkan siluet wajah mereka.

Tergesa Lady Ann merapikan gaunnya, matanya terus menatap kearah salah satu pria yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan garis wajah keras dan sepasang mata yang seperti menjanjikan malam panas. Tanpa sadar istri Lord Markus itu menyungging senyum menggoda pada pria berwajah aristocrat itu.

"Jawab aku! Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?"marah Lord Markus karena kedua pria yang ditanyanya itu malah tersenyum aneh padanya. "Pelayan! Panggil para penjaga dan tangkap kedua perampok itu!"teriak pria tua itu dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menuduh kita perampok, _brother!"_

Hero tertawa kecil sambil melirik U-Know yang menyeringai sebelum bergerak cepat dan sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Lord Markus yang terkejut hingga kedua bola matanya hampir melompat keluar. "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin hartamu, My Lord!"meski suaranya terdengar lembut namun senyum di bibir merah itu membuat Lord Markus tanpa sadar melangkah mundur.

"Siapa pun kalian! Pergi! Ambil saja semua yang kalian suka!"seru Lord Markus cepat karena tiba-tiba dia merasa terancam. Tidak ada orang yang bisa bergerak secepat itu, kecuali mahkluk malam yang sedang santer dibicarakan.

Perlahan U-Know berjalan menghampiri pria tua yang sepertinya begitu ketakutan hingga melupakan istri mudanya yang terus tersenyum simpul menatap U-Know. "Ambil yang kami suka?"ulang U-Know dengan nada aneh yang membuat Hero tertawa riang.

"Iyaa...Ambil saja..."guman Lord Markus takut dan siap untuk melarikan diri.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau darahmu!"

U-Know menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang sudah berubah merah saat tangannya bergerak cepat menarik Lord Markus yang sudah berbalik untuk lari dan dengan cepat menancapkan taringnya pada leher pria tua yang sudah menjerit kuat dan berusaha menendangnya.

"ARGHHHH!... TOLONG!...LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya langsung membuat Lady Ann tersungkur dilantai yang dingin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk! Tidak mungkin vampire yang dibicarakan semua orang itu sekarang ada dihadapannya dan Lord Markus sedang digigit! Wanita itu menutup rapat mulutnya yang hampir menjerit seraya beringsut mundur untuk lari.

"Mau lari kemana?"

Hero tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang melotot ketakutan itu. Instingnya dengan mudah bisa membaca jika Lady Ann tadi tertarik pada U-Know hingga mata Hero sontak menatap benci pada wanita yang memang menjadi targetnya malam ini. Tangannya menarik kuat gaun Lady Ann hingga wanita itu sekarang begitu dekat dengannya

"Lepaskan aku! Hikkss...Kumohon, aku janji...Hiks... Tidak akan mengatakan apapun!"

"Hmpfh, aroma darahmu begitu segar! Aku begitu kelaparan saat ini."desis Hero seolah tidak mendengar permohonan wanita bangsawan yang sedang menangis dalam cengkraman kuatnya.

Ketakutan menguar seperti kulit kedua disekeliling ruang tamu yang disinari api perapian itu, Lady Ann bisa melihat jika Lord Markus sudah tidak bergerak lagi dan pria yang tadi akan digodanya sekarang duduk dengan gaya arogan seraya membersihkan mulutnya yang penuh darah.

"My Lord...Hikkksss... _Please_..."Lady Ann terisak kuat dan gemetar hebat saat melihat sepasang mata doe pria berambut panjang yang sedang mencengkramnya sekuat besi itu berubah merah seperti darah dengan taring panjang yang mulai tampak disudut bibirnya. "Hikss...Jangan bunuh aku, _please_..."

Sekarang Hero mengerti kenapa semua saudaranya suka berburu, karena rasa takut yang dilihatnya membuat adrenalinnya meningkat. "Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu! Jeritlah sekuat yang kau mau, Lady!"ujar Hero ringan seraya menancapkan taringnya pada leher jenjang Lady Ann yang memberontak kuat untuk melepaskan diri.

Kuku tajam wanita itu mencakar lengan Hero hingga membangkitkan amarah Hero yang tidak pernah suka ada luka di kulitnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan, Hero menyentak kuat lengan Lady Ann hingga jerit kesakitaan wanita itu melengking kuat diikuti bunyi tulang yang patah.

"Kau sudah berani menggoda saudaraku dan sekarang melukaiku?"desis Hero murka.

Dalam keadaan lemah karena kehabisan darah, Lady Ann memandang sayu pada sosok indah dengan mulut penuh darah itu. Entah mengapa dia bisa merasa jika ini adalah saat terakhir dia bisa bernafas. Wanita muda itu bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat Hero melempar kuat tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding dan jatuh dengan posisi aneh.

Mati!

Senyum puas terukir dibibir Hero yang sekarang terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya, sensasi perburuan yang dikatakan U-Know begitu dinikmatinya. Dia suka melihat mangsanya takut dan berusaha untuk lari. Memang benar kata Xiah, mereka sekarang adalah predator yang paling ditakuti.

Dengan langkah anggun, Hero mendekati U-Know yang sejak tadi mengamati semua aksinya dengan mata merah yang berbalut gairah. "Aku menikmatinya dan kau menang, _brother_!"bisik Hero dengan nada sensual sebelum menarik U-Know berdiri.

"Dan kau mendapatkan kastil pertamamu, _Luv_..."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka dengan mangsa yang melawan! Lain kali akan kubuat mereka diam dulu sebelum menikmati darah hangat yang membuatku merasa lebih kuat daripada darah binatang hutan!"

U-Know hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Hero yang sedang membongkar dan membuang semua barang Lady Ann yang tidak disukainya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar utama kastil Lord Markus karena menurut Hero, kamar terbaiklah yang harus mereka tempati nanti!

Seluruh pelayan kastil telah berada dibawah hiptonis U-Know sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut untuk menikmati kastil ini berdua.

"Apa rencanamu, _Luv_? Membawa yang lain tinggal disini? Atau membuat ini menjadi rahasia kecil kita?"U-Know bertanya seraya melempar asal salah satu potret Lord Markus ke dalam perapian yang menyala.

Pria cantik itu terdiam sebelum bibirnya menyeringai kecil,"Tentu saja tinggal disini karena aku benci rumah kecil itu! Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disana, _brother_! Lagipula disini aku punya banyak _stock_ makanan segar!"mata merah Hero mengerling penuh arti pada U-Know yang baru saja menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan diri mereka ditengah ranjang luas yang berkelambu indah.

"Anggap saja semua yang kau inginkan telah terkabul!"bisik U-Know pelan sebelum menjilat setetes darah yang tersisa di sudut bibir Hero sementara tangan merobek kasar seluruh pakaian Hero dengan jari-jarinya yang meruncing.

Hero tertawa dan ikut merenggut kemeja tipis yang menutup tubuh liat saudaranya, nafsu liar U-Know selalu bisa membuatnya tertantang, dengan dorongan kuat Hero sekarang duduk diatas perut U-Know dan memainkan jemarinya pada dada bidang yang terasa sedingin es itu. "Ini adalah malam perburuanku yang pertama, jadi biarkan aku menikmatimu, Yang Mulia U-Know!"

"Lakukan semua yang kau mau, Yang Mulia Hero! Seluruh dunia pun akan kuberikan padamu!"

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hero Jefferson?"

Bentakan kasar dari Andrew itu tidak membuat Hero melangkah mundur ataupun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bosan dengan semua aturan dan perintah dari ayahnya yang selalu oteriter dan sepertinya tidak bisa menerima mereka yang baru ini, tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan tanpa harus meminta izin dulu? Apa mereka harus selalu patuh pada semua perintah dan aturan Andrew? Sepanjang eksistensi mereka nanti?

Itu gila!

"Aku ingin tinggal di kastil itu dan U-Know telah menyetujuinya!"Hero mengulangi ucapannya tadi, kali ini dengan nada dingin dan tajam yang selalu digunakan Andrew jika sedang marah.

Wajah Andrew Jefferson mengeras saat dia melirik sekilas pada Cassey yang terlihat tenang seolah Hero hanya mengatakan dirinya ingin segelas susu. Ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci Andrew! Penentangan Hero padanya dan kegilaan U-Know yang selalu menuruti apa saja yang diingin oleh putra keduanya yang semakin egois sejak dia berubah.

"Akulah kepala keluarga Jefferson! Bukan saudara yang selalu kau andalkan itu, Hero!"bentak Andrew kasar pada putra keduanya yang keras kepala, sama sepertinya. "Lagi pula sejak kapan aku mengizinkan kalian membunuh manusia?"Ingin sekali Andrew mengunakan tinjunya untuk menyadarkan Hero jika tidak semua bisa putranya itu dapatkan meski sekarang mereka punya kekuatan untuk meraihnya.

"Hentikan semua ini!"Cassey menggenggam kuat lengan Andrew, dia tidak mau jika emosi pria ini akan melukai putranya lagi. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan tenang dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya Hero memiliki kastil itu!"

.

.

.

.

Max yang berdiri disudut ruangan dengan segelas juice hanya menatap keributan itu tanpa minat untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya karena dia tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya nanti. Yang Mulia Hero mereka akan selalu memenangkan semua perdebatan karena mama dan U-Know akan berada dipihaknya untuk mendukungnya.

"Kenapa Micky lama sekali!"

Keluhan Xiah yang sejak tadi diam melihat keributan itu membuat Max mengerutkan dahinya dan ikut menatap kearah jalan gelap menuju rumah kecil mereka,"Kau meminta Micky memanggil U-Know?"tebaknya dan langsung mendesah kesal saat dilihatnya Xiah mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu sendiri, adik kecil kalau _father_ tidak suka dengan semua sikap egois Hero! Dia bisa saja melukai Hero lagi!"guman Xiah khawatir karena disana Andrew terlihat sedang mencecar Hero yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Memangnya kau suka?"

Xiah menatap singkat pada Max, tahu jika kadang adik kecil mereka itu sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Hero yang memang sangat berubah sekarang. "Aku tidak peduli! Selama Hero ada bersama kita dan bahagia, dia boleh melakukan apa saja!"putus Xiah acuh.

"Termasuk meminta jantungmu?"Max menyeringai kecil melihat sebersit takut di mata Xiah yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

Perubahan besar ini memang mengubah mereka semua secara tidak langsung. Sekarang tidak ada lagi U-Know yang pengertian, Hero yang tulus, Xiah dan Micky yang selalu tertawa dan juga Max yang selalu mengikuti kemana saja saudaranya pergi!

.

.

"Aku mendengarmu, Max!"

Suara lembut Cassey yang terdengar tegas menyela pembicaraan pelan antara kedua putranya yang sejak tadi hanya melihat perdebatan Hero dan Andrew tanpa bermaksud mencampuri.

Max meringis kecil dengan mata meminta maaf yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Cassey,"Hanya bercanda, _mother_! Ini membosankan sekali, kenapa _father_ harus berdebat dengan Hero? Biarkan saja dia tinggal di kastil itu!"seru Max tanpa peduli jika Andrew juga akan memarahinya nanti.

"Itu akan sangat mencolok! Kita tidak bisa berbuat seenakknya! Dan aku tidak mendebat saudaramu ini!"herdik Andrew yang tetap pada keputusannya.

BLAM...

Pintu depan yang terbuka cepat itu diikuti masuknya 2 bayangan yang berkelebat cepat dan dalam sekejab U-Know dan Micky sudah berdiri diantara Andrew dan Hero. Tangan besar U-Know yang terasa dingin langsung meraih bahu ramping Hero yang terasa tegang, memeriksa cepat tubuh adiknya karena U-Know tahu ayahnya kadang tidak bisa menahan emosi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kau baik-baik saja, Hero?"

Melihat anggukan Hero membuat U-Know bernafas lega, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba Micky datang dan memintanya untuk pulang. Saat melihat wajah Andrew, dia langsung bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pasti masalah Hero yang ingin tinggal di kastil itu!

"Dia tidak terluka jika itu yang kau tanyakan!"suara Andrew terdengar sinis. Dia benci melihat kedekatan antara kedua putranya itu. Perasaan mereka salah dan Andrew tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya!

Hati Hero sakit melihat bagaimana Andrew sekarang selalu memperlakukannya dengan dingin walau dia tahu ayahnya punya alasan kuat untuk itu. _"Father_ tidak mengizinkan kita pindah ke kastil itu!"guman Hero seraya menekan kesedihannya.

" _Father..."_ seru U-Know langsung.

Andrew mengangkat tangannya dan mendengus malas, melihat Hero yang menggenggam erat lengan U-Know yang pasti akan membela adiknya. "Terserah kalian! Satu hal yang kuperingatkan padamu Hero, jaga sikapmu itu dan jangan selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Saat ini kita memang tak bisa mati tapi bukan berarti tidak akan muncul yang lebih kuat dari kita!"

"Andrew! Apa yang kau katakan?"desis Cassey yang tahu pasti apa maksud ucapan suaminya yang terlihat marah meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : **special thanks untuk tim new home** yang terus saja membahasnya dengan penuh semangat. Semoga kalian suka karena gw juga suka nulis ff yang minim fans ini hahaha...Dari semua komentar penuh tebakan kalian dia grup, gw mutusin untuk menulis sifat Hero dan Andrew itu sama, so alasan mereka belum ada di chap future nanti akan diketahui. untuk yang merasa aneh dan gak masuk akal, maaf ya.


	9. Chapter 9- FUTURE

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **SEOUL-NOW**

Keluarga Kim dipimpin oleh seorang pria muda seusia Yunho dengan sikap yang sama dingin dan kejamnya. Pria muda yang terciptakan karena rasa marah Andrew Jefferson pada putra-putranya yang telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Pria muda yang ditransformasi oleh Andrew sebagai alat untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi kelima putranya yang dianggapnya sudah membangkang peraturan yang dibuatnya.

Selama ribuan tahun mereka berusaha untuk tidak bersitegang dengan Kim Hyun Joong, sang kepala keluarga Kim karena bagaimana pun juga mengusik pria itu sama saja dengan memancing Andrew untuk kembali dari tempatnya berdiam. Pertarungan dengan sang ayah tidak pernah mereka harapkan karena itu akan sangat menyakiti Cassey yang selalu memilih berpihak pada putra-putra kebanggaannya.

Sepasang mata Junsu sontak menggelap karena dia tahu sekarang apa yang membuat Yoochun begitu gelisah dan terlihat ragu. Sebuah perasaan yang jarang sekali mereka rasakan karena sebuah keyakinan yang ditanamkan Cassey Jefferson dalam kepala kelima putranya jika tidak ada yang akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!

Mereka abadi!

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho?"melihat gelengan pelan Yoochun membuat Junsu bernafas lega dan segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide mendapatkan _Red Safir_ tanpa harus melibatkan kedua saudara tertuanya. "Baik! Simpan dulu informasi itu dan aku akan melakukan ritual untuk melacak keberadaan batu itu!"putus putra keempat Jefferson itu dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Apa kau yakin? Dia akan curiga karena kita datang tanpa seorang penyihir pun!"cegah Yoochun yang tidak mau Junsu membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena walaupun Andrew menciptakan vampire Kim itu, sang ayah tidak pernah membocorkan rahasia jika 2 dari kelima putranya mampu menggunakan kekuatan sihir hitam.

Makian kasar keluar dari mulut tajam Junsu yang benci harus menahan dirinya disaat yang menurutnya sangat penting ini. "Kalau begitu panggil penyihir yang kau kumpulkan untuk segera datang ke Seoul!"perintah pria muda eksentrik itu asal tanpa peduli Yoochun sudah mendelik kesal padanya.

"Kau gila, Xiah! _Mother_ akan mengamuk jika aku melakukan itu!"jerit Yoochun tertahan seraya merenggut kasar gelas yang sedang dipenggang Junsu. Semua ini begitu membingungkan, kenapa batu itu bisa ada di keluarga Kim? Kenapa harus mereka diantara semua musuh Jefferson?

"Pikirkan ide lain! Yang lebih masuk akal seperti mematahkan kepala Kim brengsek itu atau mungkin membakar villa tempatnya bersembunyi!"cecar Yoochun cepat.

Jung Junsu tertawa kecil melihat ketakutan dimata Yoochun dan juga saat mendengar ide ceroboh saudaranya yang memang paling lemah dalam hal taktik perang itu. "Kau takut pada _mother_ yang mengamuk atau pada _father_ yang akan datang?"ejek Junsu seraya mengedip nakal pada Yoochun yang hampir menerjangnya lagi jika tidak ada suara lembut nan familiar yang menyela perdebatan sengit mereka.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

Tanpa bersuara sedikit pun sekarang Jaejoong sudah berdiri anggun dihadapan kedua adiknya dengan tatapan menyelidik yang membuat Junsu dan Yoochun cepat-cepat mengosongkan semua pikiran mereka seraya menimbang apa mereka akan berbohong atau jujur.

"Aku akan mengambil minum."beritahu Yunho sebelum melesat kearah dapur untuk mencari beberapa ampul darah yang bisa menghapus rasa haus yang dirasakannya. _"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka, luv_."guman Yunho dalam hati karena tahu Jaejoong sedang berusaha membaca pikiran kedua adiknya yang seperti kertas putih karena mantra Junsu.

Setiap kekuatan Jaejoong hanya membentur tembok putih yang ciptakan Junsu dengan begitu cerdik,"Kenapa aku mendengar kata-kata ibu dan ayah dalam 1 kalimat, Junsu?"desak Jaejoong lagi saat tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua adiknya yang terlihat tegang dan menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Takut rencana Junsu akan berbahaya dan juga ide mereka terdengar lemah membuat Yoochun memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong karena suka atau tidak, saudaranya itu adalah perencana yang hebat. "Aku tahu dimana _Red Safir_!"seru Yoochun cepat seraya melesat menjauhi Junsu yang pasti akan memukulnya.

"MICKY!"pekik Junsu kuat, tidak percaya jika Yoochun akan mengatakan rahasia kecil itu pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut.

Dalam hati Jaejoong senang mendengar batu itu ditemukan, artinya mereka bisa segera membangkitkan Kyuhyun dan melihat lagi senyum diwajah adik kecilnya yang selama ratusan tahun hanya menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta dan membunuh para musuh mereka tanpa perasaan.

"YAK, MICK JEFFERSON! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia! Lihat saja akan kubunuh kau jika berhasil kutangkap!"raung Junsu marah dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Jika saja tidak ada Jaejoong mungkin dia sudah menyerbu ke seberang ruangan dan mematahkan leher Yoochun.

"Diam, Junsu! Biarkan Yoochun bicara!" Yunho mengherdik tajam Junsu yang langsung mendumel tanpa suara dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat tenang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yoochun pada mereka. "Lanjutkan!"perintah Yunho dingin pada Yoochun yang mengangguk singkat tanpa mau membalas tatapan mengancam Junsu padanya.

Tangan Yoochun terkepal kuat saat dia mengatakan apa yang membuatnya gelisah sejak informasi itu diterimanya,"Batu itu ada ditangan keluarga Kim!"umumnya cepat. Mata Yoochun bisa melihat rahang Yunho mengeras sedangkan Jaejoong langsung menguarkan aura gelap disekeliling tubuhnya dan dalam sekejab sudah berdiri tepat disamping Yunho.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa ini benar? Kau tahu seperti apa hubungan kita dengan Kim Hyun Joong itu, bukan?"tanya Yunho cepat seraya meremas kuat jemari dingin Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau mereka terjebak dalam informasi palsu karena yang membenci mereka kembali bukan hanya Ok Taecyeon dan kelompoknya. Ada yang lebih berbahaya, Kim Hyun Joong, vampire dingin dan penjilat!

Kaki tangan dari Andrew Jefferson yang tidak pernah lelah mengejar kelima putranya!

"Salah satu mata-mata kita menghubungiku! _Red Safir_ terpasang dalam gagang pedang yang ada di ruang kerja Kim Hyun Joong!"sebenarnya dalam hati Yoochun merasa aneh mengatakan semua ini. Dia memang ingin batu itu segera ditemukan namun sanggupkah dia melihat Max menggunakan batu itu untuk membangkitkan Kyuhyun sedangkan kekasihnya dibunuh Hero dengan kejam karena batu pengikat jiwa itu!

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencurinya!"

.

.

.

.

 **JEJU ISLAND**

Pemandangan ditepi pantai yang tepat berada dibelakang villa luas yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi berujung tajam yang dialiri listrik itu terlihat begitu indah dengan semburat cahaya bulan dan suara ombak menerjang bebatuan walaupun sekilas juga terasa aroma mistis yang begitu pekat mengelilingi tempat itu. Selain suara ombak yang terdengar sayup itu, tidak ada satu pun suara binatang malam yang terdengar disekitar villa walaupun ada begitu banyak pohon lebat disekitar tempat itu.

Di ruang tamu luas dalam villa, duduk beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi yang sangat tegang. Suara-suara tertahan itu terdengar menahan emosi dan rasa tidak percaya pada laporan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pria muda yang sedang berdiri tegak ditengah ruangan berpenerangan terang yang dipenuhi kemewahan itu.

"Jadi benar jika mereka kembali?"nada ragu masih terselip dalam pertanyaan yang keluar dari wanita berambut pirang yang duduk tepat disamping jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar tanpa peduli pada angin dingin yang berhembus masuk.

Ren mengangguk tegas penuh keyakinan seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Dia segera kembali ke Jeju begitu melihat langsung apa yang sedang hangat dibicarakan dalam komunitas rahasia mereka. "Kami melihat mereka saat peresmian perusahaan! Yang Mulia Hero juga ada disana!"dia mengatakan nama itu seolah mengucapkan kata-kata suci yang harus selalu dihormati.

"Hmpfh...Ini akan menarik sekali!"guman Kim Hyun Joong pelan dengan mata menerawang menatap kearah rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang, tuan Kim? Kita tidak mungkin diam, bukan?"

Pertanyaan dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu mendorong seringai lebar diwajah tampan Kim Hyun Joong walaupun hatinya menyimpan sedikit ketakutan karena harus melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi janji dan kewajibannya. "Tentu saja berusaha membunuh mereka terutama U-Know! Jika kepalanya terpotong, maka tidak akan sulit untuk kita memusnahkan ekornya!"serunya dengan suara tegas yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua orang di ruang tamu itu.

"Anda yakin ini akan berhasil? Tuan Ok juga sedang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari Seoul karena hampir seluruh kota itu sekarang dikuasai oleh mereka! Kekuatan sihir mereka sepertinya bertambah kuat dan hampir tak terpatahkan!"secercah takut terlihat jelas dimata pria muda berrambut merah yang berdiri disamping Ren. Dia tidak mau mati bodoh hanya karena ambisi tuan Kim yang tidak masuk akal.

Berkonspirasi untuk membunuh pencipta mereka! Itu perbuatan paling nekad dan tercela!

Megan Lim, wanita berambut pirang tadi sontak berdiri dan menatap tajam pada GD yang terlihat sedikit gugup berdiri diantara para vampire tua yang setia pada keluarga Kim yang diketahui semua orang dalam bangsa mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu berani menentang Jefferson bersaudara. "Secepat itu? Bagaimana mungkin?"gumannya dengan ekspresi terkejut meski dalam hati wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

Dengan ekspresi datar GD mengangkat bahunya acuh,"Kami juga tidak mengerti! Hampir disetiap sudut kota terdapat bukti nyata keberadaan mereka! Mirotic tempat berkumpulnya anak buah Ok Taecyeon juga sekarang dikuasai oleh Xiah dan Max!"seruan ringan itu membuat para pengawal yang berdiri disetiap pintu villa terkesiap pelan.

"Apa ada penyihir yang datang bersama mereka? Atau mungkin saja mereka sudah menghipnotis seluruh penduduk kota?"

Megan Lim hampir tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari wanita muda yang bergelanyut seperti ular dilengan tuan Kim. Seperti pesta dan perang akan segera terjadi dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke tempatnya berasal. 500 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuknya dan dia bosan harus menuruti setiap perintah Kim Hyun Joong yang berpikir jika dirinya akan menjadi yang terkuat!

"Sekuat apapun, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu sendiri! Aku yakin pasti ada beberapa penyihir yang datang bersama mereka!"seru Megan Lim dengan senyum tipis. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu apa tujuan mereka kembali, Hyun Joong? Setahuku, Yang Mulia Hero benci Negara ini dan lebih suka tinggal di barat!"

Kepala keluarga Kim itu terlihat memikirkan ucapan dari wanita yang telah menjadi tangan kanan yang paling dipercayainya selama 500 tahun ini. Benar sekali, seharusnya sebelum berusaha menyingkarkan 5 bersaudara itu, dia mencari tahu apa yang mendorong mereka kembali ke tempat dimana mereka akan ada dalam bahaya!

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tuan Kim tapi bolehkah aku memberi saran?"sela Tom yang bisa melihat ada sorot licik dalam sepasang mata tajam Megan Lim yang selalu bisa mempengaruhi setiap keputusan yang diambil kepala keluarga Kim dengan ucapan bersayapnya.

"Katakan!"

Sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya, Tom menghela nafas berkali-kali dan memutuskan kali ini dia tidak akan diam dan melihat Megan menang. Ini berhubungan erat dengan eksistensi mereka di dunia ini dan sudah jelas kesetiaan Tom ada pada vampire Kim yang sudah menciptakannya. "Apa anda akan memanggil dia?"tanya pelan seraya menatap langsung pada tuan Kim.

.

.

.

.

 **TAECNO ORION**

BRUKKKK

PRANK...

Suara hempasan dan bantingan kuat yang membuat salah satu dinding ruangan itu retak terdengar menakutkan bagi sejumlah pengawal yang bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemarahan Ok Taecyeon bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin mereka dapatkan. Pria berwajah keras yang memimpin Seoul dengan tangan dingin namun sangat adil itu tetaplah menyimpan sisi binatang dalam dirinya.

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kwon Boa yang berdiri dengan menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya yang baru menghantam dinding keras. Tak seorang pun membelanya karena ini memang kesalahannya. Dia terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa takut pada Max hingga mengunakan cara bodoh untuk menyingkirkan pria termuda Jefferson itu dari kota secepat mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, tuan Ok!"gumannya pelan sambil berlutut.

Tangan Ok Taecyeon yang terkepal membentuk tinju dan baru saja menghajar wanita yang selama ini menjadi tangan kanannya terlihat begitu tegang. Tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Boa bukan saja menyatakan perang terbuka pada keluarga tua yang tak bisa mati itu namun juga secara gamblang membuat semua musuh mereka tahu jika kelompok Taecyeon menentang kembalinya keluarga Jung!

"Kau membuatku berada dalam posisi yang sangat sulit!"desis Taecyeon dengan mata sedingin es pada Kwon Boa yang hanya bisa menunduk. Ingin sekali dia mencabut jantung Boa dan membiarkannya membeku, namun dia masih membutuhkan wanita muda yang paling mengerti dirinya ini. "Berapa banyak?"tanyannya dengan suara tertahan.

"20 orang vampire muda yang dipimpin Yongsan mati!"beritahu Kyung Tak cepat. "Max melakukannya dengan tangan kosong dan hanya 5 menit!"tambahnya dengan nada antara kagum dan takut. Kemampuan bungsu Jefferson itu memang sesuai dengan nama besarnya!

Sepasang mata tajam Taecyeon mendelik bengis pada Kyung Tak yang berani sekali memuji Max yang paling dibencinya karena selalu bersikap sadis tanpa ampun itu,"Tentu saja! Max itu mempunyai jiwa petarung yang sangat licik! Selain U-Know, kalian memang harus berhati-hati pada Max!"ujar pria muda itu memberi peringatan pada pengikutnya.

"Seorang Max saja begitu menakutkan...Apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertarung bersama? Apa anda pernah melihatnya sendiri, tuan Ok?"tanya Lee Minho sambil lalu meski matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran dan antusiasme.

Kyung Tak menghela nafas frustasi,"Jangan pernah membayangkan itu!"

"Jika mereka bertarung bersama maka tidak akan ada masa depan bagi kita! Lagipula aku bukan mau membunuh mereka, hanya menyingkirkan mereka dari kota ini karena ini adalah kota yang kubangun!"Taecyeon memukul keras meja kerjanya untuk melampiaskan semua amarah yang ditahannya sejak kemunculan keluarga tua itu.

"HAHAHAHA...LUCU DAN BERANI SEKALI KATA-KATAMU ITU OK TAECYEON!"

Suara keras yang tiba-tiba menyela ucapan tuan Ok itu mengejutkan seluruh vampire di ruangan itu. Mereka semua mempunyai pendengaran tajam namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melihat atau merasakan kedatangan sosok tinggi besar yang mengenakan mantel biru mewah dan sekarang bersandar nyaman disalah satu rak buku tinggi.

Mata tajam Ok Taecyeon memicing saat melihat Hwang Chansung sudah ada ditengah mereka dengan seringai kecil. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut lagi, tentu saja tangan kanan Max yang sudah menghilang 200 tahun ini akan kembali karena sekarang penciptanya telah muncul dan berencana ingin menguasai lagi kota ini!

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Tawa geli tersembur dari mulut Chansung yang bisa melihat Taecyeon tidak berubah sedikit pun, tetap angkuh dan sok berkuasa. "Tentu saja dengan caraku sendiri! Kau terpesona, Taec? Kagum padaku? Ohhh, terima kasih dan sejujurnya aku sangat tidak merindukanmu!"Chansung berkata ringan sambil menghitung berapa jumlah vampire yang mungkin harus dibunuhnya.

Taecyeon menahan emosinya dan mendengus keras,"Huh! Seharusnya aku sadar jika kembalinya Max pasti akan membawa vampire paling menyebalkan dan penuh muslihat yang ada di muka bumi ini!"ejeknya telak pada Chansung yang malah terbahak.

"Wkwkwkkk...Pujianmu itu membuatku sangat terharu, Taecyeon!"dengan percaya diri Chansung berjalan ke tengah ruang dan menatap tajam pada Taecyeon yang masih duduk dibalik mejanya. "Mungkin sekarang kau memang hebat, tapi jangan pernah lupakan siapa orang yang mengajarimu cara bertarung, Taecyeonnie..."seringai puas terulas dibibir Chansung saat dia melihat rahang Taecyeon mengeras.

"Kenapa dengan wajah cantikmu itu, nona Kwon? Kau baru mencium dinding?"tanya Chansung sarkastis pada Boa yang hanya mampu berdesis garang padanya.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu!"

Chansung memutar matanya dan terkekeh seolah Boa sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu padanya,"Menutup mulutku? Coba saja kalau kau bisa, vampire muda!"dan tanpa peringatan apa pun Chansung mendorong cepat Boa kearah dinding dan melesakkan jari-jari tajamnya pada jantung wanita itu hingga mata sipit Boa terbuka lebar menahan sakit.

"Lepaskan dia!"bentak Kyung Tak keras pada salah satu vampire yang diketahuinya paling kejam dan kuat, selain Max! Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Boa mati hanya karena 1 tindakan gegabahnya menyerang Max Jefferson!

Bukannya melepaskan Boa yang terus mengerang dan memuntahkan darah segar, Chansung malah meremas kuat jantung yang berdenyut ditelapak tangannya itu,"Kenapa? Dia sudah berani sekali menyerang Max, bukankah itu harus diberi hukuman?"mata-mata yang menatap benci padanya membuat adrenalin Chansung mengalir kuat.

"Kalian tidak suka mendengar ucapanku? Sayang sekali karena itulah kenyataannya! Setiap kesalahan harus mendapat hukuman! Asal kalian tahu, pria yang kalian akui sebagai pemimpin ini. Tuan Ok Taecyeon yang terhormat bahkan lebih muda dariku. Bukankah itu benar, Taecyeonnie?"mata Chansung mengerling nakal pada Taecyeon yang pasti merasa murka karena sekarang tangan kanannya sedang merenggang nyawa.

"Plea...Se...Leee..Pa...S...Uhukk..."erang Boa yang menahan sakit dan takut karena sekarang eksistensinya sedang dipertaruhkan ditangan Chansung yang malah menyeringai senang melihat penderitaannya. Dari matanya yang berkabut, Boa memohon pertolongan Kyung Tak yang malah memalingkan wajah darinya.

Melihat kesakitan dan juga penderitaan Boa yang hampir mati membuat Taecyeon harus mengalah dan mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menyerang Chansung yang memang selalu arogan dan kejam. "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku yakin kau datang bukan untuk mengucapkan salam!"serunya dingin.

Dalam hati Chansung tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia memang selalu bisa mengendalikan Ok Taecyeon yang mengira dirinya jauh lebih hebat. Waktu tidak akan mampu mengubah seluruh kepribadian seseorang. "Wow, ternyata kau semakin pintar saja Taecyeon!"puji Chansung dengan senyum tulus sebelum melepaskan jemarinya dari jantung Boa dan mendorong _yeoja_ itu kearah Kyung Tak yang mengeram padanya.

"Aku datang untuk memberi peringatan keras pada kalian semua terutama kau, tuan Ok yang terhormat! Kau telah memulai perang terbuka dengan menyerang Max Jefferson, jadi jangan salahkan kami bila pembalasan yang kau terima akan sangat menyakitkan! Tentu kau tidak lupa bukan apa yang bisa dilakukan anak buah Max?"

.

.

.

.

"MAX!"

"CHWANG!"

Dengan gaya khasnya Changmin melesat masuk dan mengambil alih ampul darah yang sedang dinikmati Yunho tanpa izin hingga membuat saudara tertuanya itu menatap tajam dirinya. Bersama selama beberapa ribu tahun sedikit banyak meruntuhkan rasa takut Changmin pada sang kepala keluarga karena sekarang dia tahu pada siapa dia harus patuh agar semua keinginannya bisa tercapai.

"Dimana kau letakkan sopan santunmu itu, Max?"tegur Jaejoong yang tidak suka melihat tingkah adik bungsunya yang semakin liar dan kadang melawan keras perintah Yunho yang memintanya untuk mengendalikan nafsu membunuhnya. Jaejoong bahkan bisa mencium bau darah dari seluruh tubuh Changmin yang sedang tertawa polos padanya.

Changmin memeluk ringan bahu Yunho sebagai permintaan maaf agar Jaejoong puas sebelum dia kembali bertanya pada keempat saudaranya. "Kenapa kalian tadi menjerit? Apa yang kukatakan benar bukan? Batu itu harus jadi milikku agar aku bisa membangkit Kyu dan kalian semua sudah berjanji akan membantuku jika aku bisa merebut Seoul dari Ok Taecyeon untuk Yang Mulia Hero kita! Langkah pertama untuk itu sudah kumulai malam ini! Perang akan segera terjadi!"umumnya dengan senyum dingin.

"Jaga mulut tajammu itu adik kecil! Kita akan mendapatkan kota ini tanpa perang penuh darah yang kau sukai itu!"desis Yunho yang kali ini menentang cara kejam yang pasti akan digunakan adik bungsu mereka itu untuk segera mencapai tujuannya. Dia ingin kota ini namun tidak ingin terjadi pembantaian besar dan Jaejoong sudah setuju dengannya.

Mata Changmin memicing tajam dan segera berdiri menjulang didepan Yunho yang hanya menatapnya datar,"Kenapa? Apa karena kau akan selalu melakukan semua permintaan gila Hero dan melupakan jika aku juga bisa merasa sedih karena kehilangan Kyu? Aku ingin batu itu dan perang akan kulakukan!"seringai bengis mengulas dibibir tipis Changmin. "Dan aku tidak butuh kalian untuk memenangkan perang dengan Ok Taecyeon maupun Kim Hyun Joong!"

"Aku akan membantu Max!"dengan seringai yang identik Junsu berdiri disamping adik bungsu yang selalu didukungnya meski terkadang Max melakukan hal-hal paling tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Sepi banget ya new home, but i like and i love so tetap akan dilanjutkan. Di ff ini juga gw bisa mencoba menulis hal-hal gak masuk akal dan mungkin sedikit seram untuk menuangkan rasa bête dsb. Btw, thanks lho untuk yang suka dan mau meninggalkan jejak. 


	10. Chapter 10-PAST

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10- PAST**

 **.**

 **PRANCIS, PARIS**

 **200 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

BUGHHH

SRETTTT...BRUKKK...

Pertarungan yang berlangsung ditepi hutan itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan hampir tak menimbulkan suara. Hanya terlihat bayangan-bayangan yang berkelebat cepat seperti hembusan angin diantara pepohonan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Tubuh yang jatuh dan membentur tanah keras menghasilkan bunyi dentum kecil yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan oleh sosok-sosok yang sedang sibuk mempertahankan diri dan menyerang.

Andrew Jefferson menyerang lawannya dengan dingin dan cepat, pria berwajah keras itu menendang kuat satu lawannya sementara tangannya memutuskan kepala lawannya yang lain dengan mudah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah para lawan yang ingin memusnakan mereka! Kemarahannya membuat pertarungan itu terlihat brutal dan sangat mengerikan!

Aroma pekat kematian dan ketakutan terasa mencekam di tempat itu!

" _FATHER_! BELAKANGMU!"

Teriakan keras Micky itu membuat Andrew segera melompat ke kiri sebelum berbalik cepat ke belakang tepat saat salah satu pasak itu hampir mengenai jantungnya. Micky yang melihat itu segera melesat dan menerjang pria yang dikenali sebagai pemimpin serangan kali ini.

"Hanya pengecut yang menyerang dari belakang!"desis Micky seraya menghindar dengan cepat tinju kuat dari vampire tampan yang sedang menyerangnya.

Vampire berkulit eksotis itu menyeringai kejam,"Keluarga kalian harus mati! Dengan cara licik juga tidak masalah!"serunya acuh dan terus berusaha menancapkan pasak ditangan kanannya pada setiap bagian tubuh Micky yang bergerak gesit memancingnya kearah dimana Andrew telah menunggu.

Putra ketiga Andrew itu memang selalu bertarung dengan gaya tenang seolah tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya. Tangan Micky memukul kuat kepala Antony de Blanc dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga hingga vampire yang penuh ambisi dan hampir melukai Xiah beberapa waktu yang lalu itu jatuh tersungkur di kaki Andrew yang menyeringai dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menganggu keluargaku!"desis Andrew tajam sebelum menginjak kuat dada Antony dan memutuskan kepalanya.

.

.

Disisi hutan lainnya tampak U-Know yang bertarung tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat daripada vampire lainnya, dia menyerang tanpa ragu! Hidup dalam dunia keras dan harus selalu mempertahankan diri sebagai yang terkuat membuat U-Know sudah mematikan semua rasa kasihnya untuk orang lain!

Seraya menyerang cepat untuk membunuh musuhnya, U-Know mengingat dengan jelas pertarungan pertamanya di tanah baru Amerika saat dirinya dan Hero sedang berburu tanpa yang lainnya. Itu adalah 50 tahun setelah perubahan mereka di Rumania. Sekumpulan pria dan wanita yang sejenis dengan mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghadang mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

 _Saat itu, Hero langsung mencengkram kuat lengan U-Know yang tahu jika saudaranya itu pasti ketakutan dan merasa terancam karena ini kali pertama mereka bertemu dengan yang lain. "Brother, mereka..."lirih Hero sepelan hembusan angin._

" _Tenanglah."_

 _U-Know kala itu melangkah maju dengan penuh percaya diri kearah 4 vampire yang terlihat kotor dan jelas punya maksud buruk dengan menghadang mereka ditengah hutan yang hampir gelap itu. "Menyingkir dari hadapan kami!"perintahnya langsung dengan suara tegas._

 _Kelompok kecil itu tertawa aneh dan saling menatap. "Tidak! Kau sudah lancang masuk ke wilayah perburuan kami!"seru salah satu vampire yang punya aura paling kuat._

 _Seringai tipis terukir dibibir U-Know saat melirik cepat kearah Hero yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang. "Wilayahmu? Apa buktinya?"U-Know sengaja bertanya acuh._

" _Hentikan omong kosong ini dan bunuh saja mereka!"sela salah satu vampire wanita yang terlihat tidak sabar dan sejak tadi melirik mantel indah yang membalut tubuh ramping Hero dengan penuh minat. "Kita menang jumlah dan sepertinya yang satu itu tidak bisa bertarung!"ucapnya lagi dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat Hero marah dan langsung mengucapkan beberapa mantra pertahanan diri yang diajarkan Cassey padanya._

 _Selimut hangat yang terasa menyelubungi dirinya membuat U-Know tahu jika Hero pasti sudah merapalkan mantra pelindung untuk mereka berdua. Dia harus bisa mengalahkan keempat vampire ini jika ingin Hero dan dirinya selamat. Pemikiran jika Hero akan terluka menumbuhkan keberanian U-Know yang segera menerjang cepat ke 4 vampire itu tanpa aba-aba._

" _Bunuh mereka! Bunuh semuanya, brother! Kau bisa! Kau adalah yang terkuat U-Know Jefferson!"_

Suara lembut Hero yang berisi perintah itu terus tergiang di telinga U-Know walau beratus tahun telah mereka lewati setelah pertarungan pertama yang berhasil di menangkan U-Know meski kala itu dia sendiri juga terluka parah karena mantra pelindung Hero tidak mampu bertahan lama hingga Hero menangis keras dan membopongnya yang setengah sadar berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah.

' _Dan aku memang akan selalu menang untukmu, Luv._ 'guman U-Know dalam hati saat berhasil menjatuhkan dan membunuh lawannya dengan mudah.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Sinclair dan lihat hampir semua vampire bodoh yang kau bawa sudah mati!"ejek U-Know datar pada pria berambut pirang yang sudah dipenuhi luka itu. Dia salah satu vampire yang selalu penuh tekad untuk merebut kekuasaan dari keluarga Jefferson yang dikenal sebagai keluarga vampire berdarah murni.

Sinclair Tore menyeringai kecil seraya memikirkan cara untuk memutuskan kepala sombong U-Know yang selalu dibencinya sejak dia bertemu dengan pria Rumania itu 30 tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak peduli pada semua vampire yang begitu mudah dikalahkan Jefferson itu karena tujuannya hanya mengkonfrontasi si arogan U-Know yang sudah membunuh saudarinya hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Aku tidak melihat saudaramu yang rupawan dan hanya selalu berdiri diam melihatmu bertarung untuknya itu! Apa dia sudah mati? Kasihan sekali! Vampire lemah memang tidak pantas bersaing dengan yang kuat!"seru Sinclair yang bodoh karena tidak tahu jika ucapannya itu akan mengantarnya pada kematian.

Tanpa terduga, U-Know melesat kearah Sinclair dengan jari-jari yang sudah meruncing, kakinya menendang kuat pria Prancis yang selalu menatap mesum pada Hero sementara jari-jari U-Know masuk ke tubuh Sinclair dan mengeluarkan jantungnya dalam sekali sentakan. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat mengerang saat tubuhnya yang mengeras jatuh di tanah.

"Tidak seru! Harusnya kau buat dia memohon dulu!"

Max tertawa kecil melihat mata merah U-Know yang seperti mengobarkan api, pertarungan 4 melawan 50 ini memang menyebalkan karena membuatnya lelah dan ingin segera berselonjor menikmati segelas darah segar. "Ayo, _father_ juga sudah selesai. Dengan ini aku yakin selama beberapa waktu tidak ada yang akan berani melawan kita lagi!"ujar Max pongah sebelum melompat pergi dari pinggir hutan yang dipenuhi abu dari vampire yang mati.

"Jika kita tetap mau jadi yang terbaik, ditakuti dan aman, _father_ harus segera merubah prinsip kaku itu! Satu yang harus _father_ tahu, aku ini tidak suka kalah apalagi menunduk pada orang lain!"U-Know menatap dingin pada Andrew Jefferson yang selalu keras kepala dan berpikir cukup mereka bertujuh dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Wajah Andrew mengeras saat melihat U-Know menghilang cepat dibalik lebatnya hutan bersama Max yang berubah liar dan punya nafsu membunuh yang begitu membuatnya khawatir. Dalam pandangan Cassey, keluarga mereka baik-baik saja namun menurut Andrew itu salah.

Kelima putranya seperti kehilangan nurani dan hidup seperti predator yang haus kekuasaan!

" _Father,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara husky itu Andrew memaki pelan dirinya. Bukan kelima putranya karena Micky tetaplah tidak berubah. Selalu penuh kasih dan sabar menghadapi temperamen aneh keempat saudaranya yang seperti lebih mengikuti ucapan Cassey tanpa tanya dan ragu.

"Awasi semua saudaramu itu untukku, Micky! Aku yakin mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu begitu _mother_ merasa kalian terancam dan dalam bahaya!"

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kastil besar di tepi sungai Seine, tepatnya didepan meja yang dipenuhi lilin, secawan besar darah dan alat ritual lainnya. Cassey, Hero dan Xiah saling bergandengan tangan membentuk lingkaran dan terus mengucapkan mantra yang akan melindungi para Jefferson. Cawan besar berisi darah binatang dan sejumlah darah mereka yang terletak ditengah meja itu menunjukkan semua yang terjadi di tepi hutan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Mereka menang!"ujar Cassey saat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kedua putranya yang ikut mempelajari sihir hitam yang sangat ditentang Andrew dengannya.

Hero mendesah lega saat melihat sosok tinggi U-Know sudah berlari cepat mengejar Max diantara lebatnya pohon di hutan, tujuan mereka pasti pulang. " _Mother_ , kau dengar yang dikatakan U-Know?"tanya Hero pelan seraya menatap pada sosok Cassey yang selalu menyayangi mereka tanpa batas.

"Tentu."sahut Cassey singkat sambil membenahi semua alat yang digunakannya untuk ritual dalam diam.

"Menurut _mother_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?"kali ini Xiah juga ikut bicara. Dia juga bosan harus selalu bertarung demi hidup mereka. Tidak bisakah orang lain melakukan itu untuknya? Semua vampire yang mereka temui memiliki pengikut dan itu sangat keren!

Sepasang mata Cassey terpejam sesaat sebelum terbuka dan menatap lekat pada kedua putra yang paling memahami dirinya karena darah sihir itu mengalir didalam tubuh mereka. Hidup baru mereka tidaklah seperti yang mereka pikirkan, karena ternyata muncul banyak yang sama seperti mereka dan mengunakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Puluhan dan ratusan pertarungan sudah dilakukan kelima putranya untuk mempertahankan eksistensi mereka walau dalam kenyataannya mereka tidak akan mati seperti vampire lain, namun faktanya mereka tetaplah sama dengan yang lain kecuali jika mereka berhasil menjadi yang terkuat sekaligus sebagai pemimpin bangsa mereka!

"Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan! Pastikan mereka semua tunduk dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar ayah kalian tidak tahu!"putus Cassey cepat tanpa ragu seperti biasanya, yang terpenting untuknya adalah hidup kelima putranya. "Aku juga akan mengajari kalian mantra kuat untuk mengendalikan apa pun yang kalian inginkan!"Cassey tahu dibalik wajah lembut kedua putranya ini tersimpan tekad kuat yang bahkan melebihi kekuatan fisik U-Know dan Andrew.

Hero dan Xiah saling melirik dan bertukar senyum puas. Ini persetujuan yang sudah lama mereka tunggu dengan penuh kesabaran. Izin dari Cassey Jefferson telah membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk memiliki pengikut setia yang akan melakukan semua perintah mereka tanpa protes dan bertanya. Hero dan Xiah sama-sama benci dengan kekalahan apalagi darah yang mengotori tangan mereka.

Sejak lama Hero dan Xiah yang mempelajari sihir dengan Cassey punya ambisi besar yang bahkan tidak diketahui saudara mereka yang lain. Kedua vampire penyihir Jefferson ini ingin menguasai dunia dan menjadi yang paling ditakuti, karena menurut pendapat mereka, hidup dalam dunia gelap dan penuh darah ini hanya ada 2 pilihan!

Menguasai atau dikuasai!

"Kami akan lakukan semua perintahmu, _mother_!"jawab Hero dan Xiah kompak pada Cassey Jefferson yang tersenyum tipis karena bisa membaca jelas tujuan kedua putra tersayangnya ini.

Persetujuan Cassey ini akan mengubah hidup seluruh keluarganya!

.

.

.

.

Malam ini bulan bersinar redup, awan hitam bergerak cepat sepertinya membisikkan jika hujan akan turun dan membasahi tanah kering yang penuh debu. Angin bertiup kencang sehingga beberapa pejalan kaki disekitar dermaga merapatkan mantelnya seraya mempercepat langkah. Seorang pria berseragam tampak berjalan tergesa menuju tempat luas yang digunakan untuk menitip kereta kuda ataupun kuda.

Sepasang mata doe pria berwajah rupawan dengan rambut panjang yang hanya diikat seutas tali kecil mengamati pria berseragam itu dengan seringai kecil diatas salah satu bangunan tinggi disekitar dermaga yang terlihat sepi itu. "Kapten John! Keberanianmu membuatku sangat tertarik!"guman Hero pelan.

U-Know mendengus malas melihat sinar tertarik di mata doe Hero pada pria yang masih terlihat sangat kekar di usia 40-an itu. Mereka memang memilih yang terbaik dan bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengikuti setia Jefferson. "Aku atau kau yang akan melakukannya, _brother_?"tanyanya sepintas walau tahu Hero pasti tertantang ingin menaklukan kapten yang sudah diincarnya itu.

"Dia milikku, _Luv_!"tanpa menunggu jawaban U-Know, Hero segera melompat turun dari bangunan tinggi tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

Hero memasang wajah polos saat mendengar suara kasar Kapten John yang diketahuinya sangat terkejut dengan kemunculannya yang mendadak dari suara denyut jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ditelinga tajam Hero. Ini akan jadi perburuan yang menyenangkan!

"Kau takut, kapten? Ini aku Hero yang kau tolong 2 hari yang lalu!"sapa Hero dengan senyum lebar nan ramah seraya keluar dari bayangan gelap yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kapten John termangu menatap paras menawan yang tidak akan mudah dilupakannya. 2 hari yang lalu dia memang menolong Hero di sebuah gang sempit dan menurut pria muda ini dia diserang sekelompok penjahat. Saat itu Kapten John tidak terlalu percaya karena dari mata jelinya, dia bisa melihat tidak ada luka di tubuh Hero, malah ada setitik darah di bibir merah pria muda itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau tersesat?"tanya Kapten John seraya menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya saat sadar dermaga ini begitu sepi dan dia hanya berdua dengan pria muda aneh ini. _''Aku harus lari! Aku yakin sekali dia ini salah satu dari mahkluk penghisap darah itu!"_ Kapten John bisa merasakan keringat mulai membanjiri punggungnya.

Perlahan Hero melangkah mendekati Kapten John yang tanpa sadar melangkah mundur secara refleks. Hero bisa mencium bau ketakutan yang pekat disekeliling tubuh besar sang kapten yang sudah mencurigainya. "Ingin lari? Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar! Aku memang mahkluk malam yang ditakuti semua orang!"beritahu Hero dengan tawa menggoda meski matanya terlihat memerah.

Dia bisa membaca pikiran semua orang adalah salah satu hal paling menguntungkan dari perubahan dirinya dan juga sihir hitam Cassey yang mengalir dalam darahnya!

"Menjauh dariku!"

Bentak Kapten John kuat, tangannya mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang selalu dibawanya seraya melangkah mundur. Kapten John mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu kearah Hero yang terus melangkah kearahnya dengan ekspresi acuh.

"Mainan itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku, kapten! Kau tahu kenapa aku tertarik padamu?"suara lembut Hero terdengar aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan seringai dingin di bibirnya itu. "Kau punya jabatan penting yang bisa membantu rencanaku!"

Melihat situasi akan memburuk untuknya membuat Kapten John berbalik dan segera berlari secepat mungkin diantara tumpukan barang pelabuhan yang berserak di dermaga. Dia harus bisa menyelamatkan dirinya! Dia tidak mau mati seperti para korban yang ditemukannya mati tanpa darah setiap tahun!

GREBBBB...

Tarikan kuat pada kerah lehernya membuat Kapten John terjatuh dan dia belum sempat berdiri saat dia melihat Hero sudah ada diatasnya dengan sepasang taring yang terlihat siap mengigitnya. "Aku tidak mau mati!"teriak Kapten John kuat, kakinya menendang kuat kearah Hero meski tidak berhasil mengenai pria muda itu sedikit pun.

"Kau tidak akan mati!"

Itu kata terakhir yang didengar Kapten John, sebelum rasa sakit menghujam lehernya dan cengkraman sekuat besi Hero membuatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Kenapa dia harus mati dengan cara semenyedihkan ini? sesal Kapten John saat pandangannya mulai buram dan semua menjadi gelap.

SLRUPP

SLRUPP

Sambil terus menghisap darah pria yang sudah terasa lemas dalam cengkramannya, mata Hero berbinar senang. Dia bisa mendengar jika denyut jantung pria yang sudah diamatinya selama beberapa hari ini akan segera berhenti. Perlahan Hero melepaskan taringnya dari leher pria itu dan membiarkannya mati perlahan karena hidup baru sudah menunggunya!

"Dia terlihat kuat dan sangat menjanjikan!"

Suara bass U-Know yang sejak tadi mengamatinya membuahkan tawa kecil di bibir merah Hero yang masih kotor dengan darah saat saudaranya itu melesat cepat kedalam pelukannya. "Memang itu tujuanku! Kita perlu seorang jenderal yang akan memimpin perang!"bisik suara lembut Hero dengan gaya sensual dan membuka mulutnya saat U-Know meraih cepat lehernya dan melumat kuat bibirnya.

Lidah U-Know yang selembut beledu mengitari seluruh rongga mulut Hero, menyesap pelan darah yang tersisa dan desahan kecil Hero yang memeluk erat tubuhnya membuat gairah U-Know bangkit. Tangannya menarik kepala Hero agar tautan bibir mereka semakin intim.

"Apa _father_ belum tahu? Ehhh...Darahnya membuatku lapar!"

Hero mendorong dada keras U-Know dan terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang diakhirnya dengan erang kesal saudaranya itu tentang rasa laparnya. "Tidak! _Mother_ mengendalikannya dengan baik. Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat sebelum Micky bicara dengan _father_!"dengan nyaman Hero menyandarkan kepalanya di dada U-Know yang mengusap pelan rambut panjangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Micky akan diam selama tujuan dari semua ini akan membuat Xiah aman! Kita harus memastikan diri menjadi yang terkuat hingga tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh Jefferson!"

U-Know sangat mengenal sifat keempat adiknya. Dia tahu sekali jika Micky memang sangat membela Andrew namun adiknya itu juga sangat menyayangi Xiah yang jika dalam pertarungan akan menjadi yang terlemah diantara mereka karena adik keempatnya itu lebih focus pada sihir yang diajarkan Cassey padanya.

"Dan Max, adikku yang tersayang itu akan melatih para pengikut baru kita agar menjadi petarung paling hebat yang membuat kita tidak perlu lagi mengotori tangan dengan bau darah! Kau lihat saja, _brother_. Dalam waktu singkat tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menentang kita!"Hero terdengar begitu bersemangat dalam menjalankan rencananya meski jauh dalam hatinya ada suatu kehampaaan yang selalu mengusiknya.

Tangan besar U-Know mendekap erat tubuh ramping Hero, dia tahu pasti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hero. Adiknya itu terkadang menyesali nasib yang harus mereka jalani dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menjadi mahkluk malam yang ditakuti sekaligus diburu oleh semua orang bukanlah impian mereka.

Hidup tidak memberi banyak pilihan bagi mereka!

"Saat Eropa sudah berada ditangan kita. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Hero?"tanya U-Know sambil lalu setelah mereka terdiam menikmati kebersamaan yang tidak pernah membosankan meski telah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun, menatap langit yang sama dan selalu terbangun dengan orang yang sama.

Hero tersenyum kecil mendengar nada perhatian itu, U-Know memang sangat mengerti dirinya dibandingkan yang lainnya. Hero kadang merasa terjebak dalam tubuh yang tidak pernah berubah ini. Terkadang dia ingin sekali merasakan hidup seperti orang lain yang dipenuhi senyum, tangisan dan harapan.

"Keliling dunia? Kita bisa menentukannya dengan peta yang diberikan _mother_!"saran U-Know acuh yang diangguki Hero dengan penuh semangat seraya memeluk erat tubuh besar saudara yang paling dicintainya dan selalu mampu menyingkirkan semua kegundahannya

Tidak ada gunanya Hero memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu dan tak mungkin kembali. Yang harus dilakukan mereka sekarang adalah memastikan Jefferson akan berada di puncak tertinggi rantai makanan!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diajuin untuk ff ini tapi alangkah baiknya kalian menuangkannya di kolom review daripada melalui PM baik di WP, FB, maupun FFN karena gw gak mungkin bukan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan itu?

Untuk yang bertanya apakah orangtua mereka masih hidup, jawabannya YA!

Dari sekian PM yang bertanya, ada satu yang mau gw jawab sekarang.

Q : **Kenapa author mau melanjutkan NEW HOME padahal review-nya jika dibandingkan FF lain itu sangat sedikit?**

A : **Dear F, jawaban untuk pertanyaan kamu dan mungkin juga yang lainnya adalah karena gw menulis itu untuk membuang stress, menyalurkan emosi dan kejenuhan gw dalam kerjaan dan menurut pendapat gw pribadi, readers pasti akan meninggalkan jejak jika mereka berkenan dan memiliki niat baik. That's all.**

OKEY SEE YOU IN "FUTURE CHAP"


	11. Chapter 11-FUTURE

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **NOW**

 **JEJU ISLAND**

"Apa anda akan memanggil _dia_?"

Wajah tampan Kim Hyun Joong berubah datar dan tangannya terkepal membentuk tinju saat mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan nada ragu itu. Apa yang ditanyakan oleh Tom pasti juga terlintas dalam pikiran setiap pengikutnya yang sedang menunggu keputusannya namun selama ini Kim Hyun Joong baru akan memanggil _dia_ jika keadaan sudah terlalu pelik dan dirinya tidak mampu lagi mengatasinya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari tahu apa yang membuat kelima putra Andrew Jefferson yang haus darah itu kembali ke Seoul!

"Belum! Akan kulakukan sendiri dulu. Sekarang aku mau kau dan Ren pergi ke Seoul secepatnya dan jadilah mata-mataku disana!"perintah Hyun Joong pada Tom yang selalu bisa dipercayainya. "Dan kau, Megan pergilah dan panggil penyihir itu! Katakan jika dia dibutuhkan sekarang!"

Senyum kecil mengulas dibibir licik Tom saat mendengar perintah langsung vampire Kim padanya. "Besok pagi aku dan Ren akan berangkat!"sahutnya seraya menatap tajam pada wanita berambut pirang yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajah cantiknya itu.

Selama ratusan tahun Tom selalu mencurigai Megan sebagai pengkhianat dalam kelompok Kim karena menurutnya tangan kanan Kim Hyun Joong itu tidak pernah memberikan saran atau pun nasehat yang akan menguntungkan mereka walaupun awalnya saran itu selalu tampak begitu menjanjikan.

" _Akan kusingkirkan wanita sialan itu secepatnya karena aku 'lah yang seharusnya menjadi tangan kanan dari tuan Kim!"_

Dalam hati Megan Lim juga sedang memaki kesal, dia sudah sangat berharap Kim Hyun Joong akan merasa gelisah atau mungkin takut dan secepatnya memanggil orang itu hingga dia bisa tahu dimana sebenarnya orang itu bersembunyi selama ½ abad yang panjang ini. Berita bagus itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hati _sire_ -nya!

"Akan kulakukan secepatnya!"sahut Megan singkat seraya memberi isyarat cepat pada Ren yang diam-diam sedikit menggerakkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

 **MANSION JUNG**

Seringai lebar dan pelukan erat didapatkan Junsu dari adik kecilnya yang hampir selalu punya tujuan yang sama dengannya kecuali dalam beberapa hal yang hanya dibagi Junsu dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang menatap keduanya dengan mata yang sudah berubah merah itu. Junsu tahu Yang Mulia Hero yang selalu egois itu tidak suka dengan perang penuh bau darah yang akan terjadi jika Junsu mendukung Max yang sedang menyeringai puas.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Junchan! Sekarang aku punya senjata perang!"puji Changmin dengan nada setengah menggoda yang membuatnya malah mendapatkan pukulan kuat dari Junsu di perutnya. "Eughhh...Kau mau membuatku mati sebelum perang?"Changmin memasang raut wajah kesakitan yang tidak akan bisa menipu ke 4 saudaranya.

Tanpa seorang pun di ruangan itu sadari, Junsu sejak tadi berdebat sengit dalam hati dengan Jaejoong yang tetap tidak ingin mereka melakukan konfrontasi langsung pada Taecyeon yang menurutnya masih bisa dikendalikannya. Saudaranya itu memang sangat menyayangi Ok Taecyeon dan selalu siap memaafkan semua kesalahan pria muda pembangkang yang sudah dibutakan kekuasaan dan sedang mencoba mengusir mereka dari kota ini!

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh putra yang kubesarkan itu! Perang yang diinginkan Max harus kau hentikan!"_ Jaejoong berdesis tajam dalam hati karena dia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dalam perang itu nantinya. Para pengikut Max begitu haus darah dan dengan dukungan sihir Junsu maka tidak akan ada yang selamat dalam perang kejam itu, termasuk Ok Taecyeon!

" _Dan aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam karena putra tersayangmu itu sudah mencoba menyakiti Max! Dia adik kesayangan kita, jangan pernah kau lupakan itu, Hero!"_ kecam Junsu tak kalah tajam meski bibirnya sedang melengkungkan senyum lebar pada Changmin berpura-pura sakit karena tinjunya.

Aura hitam dan mencekam mengelilingi kedua vampire penyihir Jefferson itu. Masing-masing terus bersikeras untuk mempertahankan keinginan mereka tanpa ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya Junsu tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menghambur dalam pelukan Jaejoong yang mendengus kecil karena Junsu sukses mempengaruhinya dengan kata-kata yang sudah jutaan kali diucapkan sang ibu pada mereka.

" _ **Family is number one. Always and forever!"**_

Kalimat singkat penuh makna itu selalu seperti jangkar yang menahan setiap Jefferson bersaudara agar tidak pernah melupakan sumpah darah yang sudah mereka lakukan ribuan tahun yang lalu didepan Cassey. Sejauh apapun mereka melangkah, kelimanya tidak akan pernah lupa jika hanya keluargalah yang harus selalu mendapat prioritas pertama.

" _Lakukan perang yang kalian inginkan itu tapi ingatlah janjimu, Xiah! Putraku satu-satunya yang harus selamat! Setelah itu aku ingin kita segera meninggalkan kota ini!"_ suara tajam Jaejoong yang sarat dengan perintah itu terdengar jelas dalam kepala Junsu yang langsung mengangguk pelan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping saudaranya yang berparas menawan itu, Junsu segera berbalik dan menatap lekat ke 3 saudaranya yang lain sambil bertepuk tangan riang sebelum mengumumkan apa yang membuat Jung Yoochun begitu terkejut dan sontak melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada sang kepala keluarga Jefferson yang menikmati ampul darahnya dengan begitu tenang.

"Semua beres sekarang. Kita akan melakukan ritual untuk menemukan _Red Safir_ dan Max, kau akan mendapatkan perang itu dengan dukungan penuh bukan hanya dariku tapi juga dari Yang Mulia Hero kita!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ritual itu apalagi mendukung keinginan gila Changmin untuk perang terbuka! Ini bukan 100 tahun yang lalu dimana kau bisa mengangkat senjata sesukamu, Xiah!"protes Yoochun keras setelah dilihatnya Yunho tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah keinginan kedua saudaranya yang termuda.

Kali ini Jung Yoochun tidak akan membiarkan pertumpahan darah terjadi. Sudah cukup selama ribuan tahun dia melihat semua vampire yang mati karena ambisi keluarganya untuk menjadi penguasa yang terkuat!

Wajah Junsu langsung merengut tidak suka saat mendengar protes berisi larangan yang diteriakkan Yoochun padanya. "Kenapa? Kau takut berperang disampingku atau karena kau takut jika aku melakukan ritual maka father akan datang?"sindirnya telak yang membuat Yoochun melesat cepat kearah dan tanpa ragu menghantam kuat perutnya hingga Junsu hampir terpental jika Changmin tidak dengan cepat menghambar lengannya seraya menendang kepala Yoochun dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi keras.

"Kau sudah gila, Mick? Daripada kau buang energimu untuk protes dan menyerang Junsu, lebih baik angkat senjatamu bersama kami dan kita habisi semua pengikut Kim Hyun Joong!"marah Changmin tanpa peduli pada ringisan kesakitan Yoochun yang sedang menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Jaga mulut kalian! Aku tidak pernah takut pada father dan perang gila yang kalian inginkan belum tentu disetujui Yunho."raung Yoochun keras dengan mata yang memancarkan kilat membunuh pada Changmin dan Junsu yang berdiri bersisian dengan wajah sombong bercampur geli karena dalam emosinya Yoochun melupakan satu hal yang paling penting.

Persetujuan Jaejoong sudah cukup karena sang kepala keluarga tidak pernah menolak setiap keinginan dari saudara yang paling dicintainya itu!

.

.

.

.

" _Kau sungguh tidak akan menghentikan mereka, brother?"_

" _Biarkan saja mereka berdebat, luv. Setidaknya semua emosi akan tersalurkan dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berbaikan seperti biasanya."_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan amarahnya saat mendengar jawaban ringan Yunho yang selalu tidak terlalu peduli pada pertengkaran ketiga saudaranya. Kepala keluarga Jefferson itu malah duduk dengan santai mengamati semuanya sambil mengulum senyum tipis. Disisi lain, Jaejoong tidak pernah suka melihat perkelahian dan perselisihan diantara ketiga adiknya.

"Hentikan perdebatan tak penting ini! Kita akan mengambil batu itu untuk adik kecil kita dan kita juga akan melakukan perang untuk merebut kota ini dari Taecyeon. Itu keputusan finalku dan Yunho juga setuju!"putus Jaejoong sepihak karena dia tahu Yunho tidak akan membantah keinginannya.

Seringai kecil terlihat diwajah angkuh Yunho yang tahu jika Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal padanya. "Baik, kau menang Jung Changmin! Batu itu akan segera jadi milikmu dan bangkitkan penyihir itu! Aku ingin dia memusnahkan Andrew selamanya! Dia harus tidur dalam covin itu agar kita bisa hidup dengan tenang!"

Tanpa peduli jika keputusannya terdengar begitu dingin dan kejam, Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk masuk dalam pelukannya meski saudara tercintanya itu mendelik tajam padanya. Keduanya melesat cepat untuk menjauh dari ruang tamu yang dipenuhi ketegangan membosankan.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, U-Know! protes Yoochun marah, sebenci apa pun mereka pada Andrew yang ingin agar kelima putranya menjadi manusia biasa, dia tetap tidak mungkin sependapat dengan Yunho yang akan membuat ayah mereka terbaring dalam covin gelap itu selamanya.

Langkah Yunho terhenti dan perlahan sang kepala keluarga Jefferson itu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap dingin pada Yoochun yang menentang keputusannya tanpa melepaskan rengkuhan eratnya pada pinggang Jaejoong yang hanya mengeluhkan kebodohan Yoochun dalam hati.

"Tidak boleh? Kau mulai membantah keputusanku, Mick? Pilihan kita hanya mengalahkannya atau kau mungkin lebih suka melihat dia menyakiti Hero lagi? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan mendorongku membunuh father, Mick!"desis Yunho pelan dengan nada yang begitu menakutkan sedangkan disampingnya Jaejoong sudah menyeringai kecil. Dia selalu suka dengan sifat posesif Yunho padanya!

Jemari lentik Jaejoong meremas pelan tangan Yunho yang sedang dipeluknya _,"Jangan terlalu keras, brother. Mick itu selalu dekat dengan father dan kita harus bisa menjaganya tetap berada disini."_ suara lembut Jaejoong mengalun dalam kepala Yunho hingga sang kepala keluarga yang hampir mengamuk itu segera meredakan emosinya.

" _Aku hanya tidak berani membayangkan jika suatu hari father muncul dan kembali menyakitimu! Apa yang terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu itu tidak boleh terulang lagi!"_ Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatirannya dengan mencium sekilas sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong melumat bibir tegas Yunho, mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling tubuh besar saudaranya yang tertua itu. _"Ini bukan 1000 tahun yang lalu! Sekarang aku bisa dengan mudah melawan father. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Luv..."_ guman Jaejoong dalam hati seraya membalas ciuman Yunho yang mulai terasa kasar.

" _Ya, kali ini jika sesuatu terjadi maka father harus menghadapi kita berdua!"_ setuju Yunho sambil melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, Yang Mulia Hero..."bisiknya pada Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda.

Melihat interaksi intim kedua saudaranya membuat Yoochun terdiam. Matanya berubah merah karena menahan emosi yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, apa yang didesiskan Yunho padanya tadi itu memang benar. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain jika Andrew sampai muncul. "Tapi father..."erangnya pelan saat menatap kearah Changmin maupun Junsu yang terdiam dengan sorot aneh.

"Kosongkan kepalamu itu, Yoochun! Kita hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan! Saat ini kita dan father ada dalam jalan yang berlawanan! Yunho bukan ingin melenyapkan father tapi hanya membuatnya tidur!"Junsu yang sudah melupakan kemarahan dan kekesalannya menghampiri Yoochun dan memeluk kuat tubuh besar saudaranya yang bergetar pelan.

Melihat situasi sudah bisa dikendalikan dengan baik melegakan hati Jaejoong yang menyimpan sedikit kekhawatiran jika mungkin saja Yoochun akan menentang keputusan Yunho kali ini karena saudaranya itu memang paling dekat dengan Andrew. Sesulit apa pun yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya, Jaejoong yakin mereka akan selalu berdiri sebagai satu kesatuan!

"Panggil para penyihir itu Yoochun. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab karena mother akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghalangi father mendekati Hero!"perintah Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu itu bersama Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TAECNO ORION**

Ok Taecyeon memaki keras dalam hati, dia tahu ini akan terjadi begitu mendengar Boa dengan gegabah memberi perintah pada sekumpulan vampire muda untuk menyerang Max malam ini. "Kau sedang mengancam kami?"meski sedikit takut, namun Taecyeon bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Mengancam? Oh, tidak! Aku sungguh takut padamu, tuan Ok!"sahut Chansung dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sungguh menggelikan karena matanya menatap kejam penuh kilat membunuh pada sekumpulan vampire yang berdiri didepan Taecyeon sebagai tameng.

Cukup! Ok Taecyeon memang jauh lebih muda dari si Bengal yang sedang mempermainkan mereka ini tapi dia tidak bisa dibodohi dengan cara licik yang sedang digunakan tangan kanan Max yang selalu membunuh dengan kejam baru bertanya ini. Dia harus bisa mengalahkan kemampuan Chansung memutar balik kata seenaknya itu!

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan jangan berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh! Katakan pada Max, aku dan semua pengikutku tidak akan takut padanya ataupun pada semua Jefferson! Mereka boleh datang dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan kami kapan saja!"

Raut wajah Chansung yang penuh senyum tadi menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah dingin dengan sorot tajam,"Kudengar keluarga Kang dan keluarga Go sudah kembali mengabdi pada tuan Max...Bersiap saja jika para pengikutmu yang lain akan kembali pada tuan mereka karena suka ataupun tidak, kau itu tetaplah hanya seorang vampire muda yang tidak berharga dihadapan Yang Mulia Hero!"desis Chansung telak yang membuat Taecyeon terduduk di kursinya.

"Ah ya, nona Kwon. Malam ini mungkin kau dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini masih hidup, tapi besok...Aku tidak janji!"setelah mengatakan itu Chansung tiba-tiba melesat cepat melalui jendela kantor Taecyeon yang berada di lantai 30 itu.

BRUKKK

BUGHHH

PRANKKKK

Dengan penuh emosi Taecyeon menghancurkan semua perabot dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan ditengah pengikutnya. Bagaimana bisa Hwang Chansung muncul dan mengancamnya tepat didalam kantor miliknya sendiri. Ini tidak boleh terulang lagi! Sepasang mata Ok Taecyeon yang memerah menatap bengis pada Boa yang sekarang berdiri diam disamping Kyung Tak.

"Ini semua karena kau, Boa! Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya! Kau dengar ancam mengerikan dari vampire gila itu, bukan?"raung pria muda itu kasar. Taecyeon begitu mengenal vampire yang sudah mengajarinya seni bertarung itu, seorang Hwang Chansung yang sama kejamnya dengan Max, tidak akan berhenti sampai semua musuhnya mati!

"Bagaimana ini tuan Ok? Kau yakin bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini?"tanya Yamato, pria Jepang yang sejak awal ikut melihat apa yang sanggup dilakukan tangan kanan Max pada Ok Taecyeon hanya dengan beberapa kalimat singkat.

Mendengar keberanian Yamato menanyakan hal itu memancing Kim Kai, salah satu anggota keluarga Kim yang mengikuti Taecyeon selama ini ikut bertanya dengan nada mendesak. Dia harus segera memastikan tempatnya dalam situasi yang sedang memanas ini. Jika pria muda yang selama ini memimpin Seoul tidak bisa diandalkan lagi maka Kim Kai siap untuk segera berbelot pada sang _sire_!

"Taecyeon, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa yang dikatakan Chansung memang benar! Suka atau pun tidak, kita semua ada dibawah _sire line_ Yang Mulia Hero! Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah! Dan itu sungguh tidak pantas!"

"Pernahkah aku bilang ingin menyingkirkan Yang Mulia Hero?"desis Taecyeon sedingin es pada Kim Kai yang hanya tersenyum acuh.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Jadi dia mengirim Ren dan Tom untuk menjadi mata-mata?"

Sosok berambut merah itu bergerak cepat dalam kamar luas yang dipenuhi dengan wadah-wadah berisi ramuan, obat dan seribu satu macam benda yang terlihat mengerikan sambil terus bicara melalui ponselnya. Ditengah kamar luas yang ada di puncak menara sebelah selatan itu terdapat meja besar yang tampak dipenuhi dengan buku-buku besar, parkamen, batu-batu, kartu tarot, alat-alat yang biasa digunakan dalam ritual ilmu sihir dan tidak ketinggalan sebuah cawan besar berisi darah yang terus bergolak.

" _ **Mereka akan berangkat besok dan Kim Hyun Joong belum akan menghubungi dia jika keadaan tidak terdesak. Ren juga sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tuan Xiah."**_

Mendengar laporan dari kaki tangannya itu senyum kekanakkan sontak menghiasi wajah imut Jung Junsu yang sekarang sedang mengambil sebuah pasak emas yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu untuk pria sombong bermarga Kim yang selama ini menjadi dinding pembatas antara mereka dengan Andrew Jefferson. Menurut Junsu tidak ada orang luar yang boleh menghalangi pertikaian keluarga mereka jadi, vampire Kim itu harus mati!

"Bagus sekali, Megan. Sekarang kau harus pastikan penyihir itu melakukan apa yang kuminta! Kami akan kesana secepatnya dan yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pastikan Kim Hyun Joong sedang tidak ada di villa saat waktunya tiba!"

" _ **Baik, tuan Xiah. Aku mengerti!"**_

Mata tajam Junsu mengawasi wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja bicara dengannya itu melalui cawan besar berisi darah miliknya. Tidak berada dekat dengan semua pengikutinya bukan berarti Xiah Jefferson yang selalu tersenyum riang ini tidak mengawasi setiap tingkah laku mereka. Pengkhianatan tidak akan bisa berlangsung lama!

"Maaf, father. Aku harus melakukan ini karena hanya dengan kematian Kim Hyun Joong maka kau akan muncul dan Kyuhyun bisa segera merapalkan mantra pengikatnya!"guman Junsu hampir tak terdengar seraya menatap foto keluarga besar yang terpasang disalah satu dinding kamar yang selalu dia dan Jaejoong gunakan untuk ritual sihir gelap mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **JEJU ISLAND**

Pagi hampir menjelang namun suasana mistis dalam hutan yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat villa Kim berada tampak cahaya kecil yang berasal dari lilin yang hampir habis. Dalam ruang bawah tanah sebuah puri kecil yang terbengkalai, Megan lim memutuskan sambungan ponsel yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan senyum puas.

Akhirnya waktu yang selama ini ditunggunya dengan sabar akan segera tiba dan dia akan kembali bergabung pada Xiah Jefferson. Selama 500 tahun yang panjang tidak pernah ada sedikit pun niat dari Megan untuk berkhianat pada _sire_ -nya itu karena menurutnya pemberontakan yang dilakukan yang lain sangatlah bodoh dan hanya akan berakhir dengan kematian tragis.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menghancurkan jantung busuk Kim Hyun Joong dengan jari-jariku ini, tuan Xiah!"guman Megan dengan seringai kejam yang selalu disembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik senyum sopan miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : FF yang pribadi paling gw sukai walau nulisnya pas nge-feel. Thanks ya jika ada yang suka juga and lagi-lagi ceritanya selalu aneh hmpfh, nikmati saja-lah. Yang menunggu kemunculan Kyu CHAPTER 12- PAST and CHAPTER 13- FUTURE nanti ada Kyuhyun.


	12. Chapter 12 - PAST

**Title : NEW HOME**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/MYSTERY/Famiy**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Always and forever family is number one….Enemy go to the hell!**_

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 12- PAST**

 **NOTRE DAME, PRANCIS**

Malam itu seperti biasanya Max Jefferson duduk diatas salah satu menara katedral yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menyendiri untuk memikirkan semua waktu yang terlewat seperti pasir dalam jam pasir. Semua terasa begitu hampa dan kadang menjemukan untuk Max walau dia selalu dikelilingi saudara-saudaranya dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Hari, bulan, dan tahun berganti dalam sekejab mata.

Tak terasa 100 tahun sudah terlewati begitu saja.

Terkadang Max begitu merindukan masa-masa sebelum mereka berubah. Masa dimana dia bisa tertawa lepas dan bebas berlari mengejar Xiah di hutan lebat Rumania yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya jika dia tidak berubah dan masih seorang manusia. Mungkin saja dia sudah mati karena wabah atau mungkin dia sudah menjadi kakek penggerutu dari puluhan cucu. Semua bayangan yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan itu selalu menghampiri benak Max saat dia sendirian.

100 tahun bukan saja mengubah dirinya namun juga seluruh anggota keluarganya!

"Menyendiri lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan kali ini adik kecil?"

Suara _husky_ Micky menghentikan pikiran Max yang mulai mengarah pada hal-hal yang akan membuat hatinya semakin kacau. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Micky yang sudah duduk santai disudut lain menara setinggi 69 m itu, Max mendengus malas. "Tidak ada yang kupikirkan!"gumamnya malas.

Dalam diam, Max mulai berpikir mungkin dia juga harus memiliki seseorang diluar anggota keluarganya, seseorang yang bisa mengerti tentang jiwa petualangan yang memberontak dalam dirinya dan tahu cara untuk bersenang-senang dalam hidup abadi yang tidak akan berakhir ini. Dia bukan Hero yang hanya membutuhkan U-Know atau Xiah yang merasa cukup dengan kehadiran Micky yang selalu siap untuknya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak pulang selama 3 hari ini? _Mother_ mulai khawatir."

"Aku hanya bosan."sahut Max datar dengan sepasang mata tajam yang terus menatap kearah kota Paris yang terlihat gelap dan sedikit menakutkan ditengah malam ini.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Micky saat mendengar jawaban basi yang selalu diberikan Max pada mereka. Kebosanan memang terlihat jelas dari sikap adiknya yang agak pendiam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. "Lakukan saja sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan itu. Kau mau kita berburu? Atau mungkin kita bisa membentuk pasukan vampire baru?"saran Micky dengan cengiran lebar yang hanya berbuah tatapan kesal dari Max.

"Kita bahkan sudah punya ribuan dalam kendali tangan Hero dan Xiah."sergah Max kasar yang membuat Micky akhirnya terdiam dan ikut menatap kota Paris yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka hampir 300 tahun ini karena Yang Mulia Hero sangat menyukainya.

Memang hampir tidak ada lagi tantangan berarti untuk mereka karena Paris sudah dikuasai keluarga Jefferson. Walau tanpa sepengetahuan Andrew yang sedang pergi untuk mencari sesuatu atas permintaan Cassey yang sengaja melakukan itu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu rencana besar kelima putranya. Sekarang yang tersisa di kota ini hanyalah para perampok dan sejumlah vampire nomaden yang bersembunyi di ceruk-ceruk kotor karena takut pada Jefferson.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN KAMI!"

"TOLONG! SIAPA PUN, KUMOHON...TOLONG!"

Jeritan kuat seseorang sontak membelah keheningan tengah malam yang sebelumnya hanya diisi suara burung hantu dan angin yang berderu. Teriakan yang dipenuhi ketakutan itu menghentikan obrolan singkat Micky dan Max yang langsung menatap kearah lorong gelap tak jauh dari menara tempat mereka duduk. Dibawah sana terlihat 2 orang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berwajah bengis yang sedang mengacungkan pedang tajamnya.

"Hanya perampokan..."gumam Micky acuh, tanpa niat untuk membantu sedikit pun.

.

.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Pria tua berpenampilan rapi yang baru saja dipaksa turun dari kereta kuda besar berwarna keemasan bersama putranya yang bertubuh tinggi itu bertanya dengan suara keras bernada marah pada sejumlah pria berwajah bengis yang menghadang jalan mereka sambil mengacungkan pedang-pedang panjang yang tampak mematikan.

"Serahkan semua yang kalian bawa atau..."

"Kami tidak punya uang!"jawabnya cepat dengan mata yang mulai memancarkan ketakutan saat melihat salah satu perampok itu menghunuskan pedang tajam itu pada putranya.

"Tidak punya uang? Jangan bohong, pria tua! Dari penampilan dan wajahmu itu, kau pasti saudagar kaya dari Timur!"

"Kami hanya pendatang, biarkan kami pergi..."

"Setiap pendatang pasti membawa banyak emas dan harta lain! Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikannya atau kubunuh putramu ini dalam sekali tebas!"ancam pria yang sepertinya pimpinan para perampok itu pada pria muda yang berdiri diam dengan wajah menahan marah.

"Kalian pikir bisa membunuhku semudah itu? Jangan bodoh!"desis pria muda berwajah tampan itu tanpa takut seraya berdiri didepan tubuh pria yang lebih tua.

"Bodoh? Berani sekali kau menghina kami! Apa kau tahu siapa kami?"raung salah satu perampok dengan wajah berang dan pedang yang siap untuk membunuh pria muda yang malah tertawa sinis dan mulai mengeluarkan pedang yang tersampir dipinggangnya.

"Kalian hanya sekumpulan pengecut dan aku sama sekali tidak takut pada kalian!"

"Habisi saja mereka, Gio. Aku ingin merobek mulut kurang ajar putranya yang sombong itu!"

.

.

Max yang mengabaikan komentar acuh Micky, memilih mengamati apa yang akan terjadi di lorong gelap yang tampaknya akan menjadi kuburan 2 pria malang yang sedang berusaha keras melawan para perampok kejam yang menghadang mereka dengan ayunan pedang yang sungguh amatir namun penuh tekad.

" _Ini sangat menarik...Keberaniannya sungguh membuatku kagum..."_ batin Max dengan senyum penuh arti saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benaknya.

Mata Max berkilat merah saat melihat perut pria yang lebih tua sudah tertusuk pedang tajam salah satu perampok sedangkan perampok lainnya menghujamkan pedang tajam itu pada dada pria malang yang langsung jatuh dan mati itu. Bau darah memenuhi penciuman Max yang sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya sedangkan Micky yang ternyata sudah duduk disampingnya juga terlihat penasaran.

"Dasar iblis! Kalian sudah membunuh ayahku! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

Teriakan keras yang dipenuhi amarah dan dendam itu mendorong Max yang semula duduk untuk berdiri diatas puncak menara dan semakin tertarik menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pria muda yang pemberani itu sekarang menghadapi 6 perampok sendirian tanpa takut, meski Max tahu pasti pria muda itu tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih dari 5 menit karena sejumlah luka tusukan dan sabetan pedang sudah memenuhi tubuh besarnya yang bergerak semakin lambat itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat jenderal perang baru..."gumam Max sembari memamerkan seringai tipisnya pada Micky yang terlihat bingung. "Dia akan menjadi sahabatku!"seru Max dengan senyum lebar tepat pada saat salah satu perampok itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada dada pria muda yang sudah terjerembab dengan wajah menahan sakit.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi? Kapan?"

Cassey Jefferson mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wadah besar berisi darah yang sedang memperlihatkan padanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Andrew yang saat ini berada jauh dari mereka karena Cassey memintanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Sepasang mata indah wanita _gypsy_ yang sudah membuat perubahan besar dalam bangsa mereka itu menatap lembut pada putra keduanya yang terlihat sedih.

Prancis adalah kota yang sangat indah dan sudah berhasil mereka taklukan. Cassey tahu Hero pasti akan merasa sangat sedih karena mereka harus pergi!

"Secepatnya, karena kita tidak bisa membiarkan ayah kalian kembali dan tahu apa yang selama ini kita sembunyikan. Mantra penghalang itu akan lepas dalam beberapa bulan ini, jadi kuputuskan kita harus meninggalkan Paris minggu depan."

Wajah rupawan Hero berubah sendu, tangannya meremas kuat lengan kekar U-Know yang berdiri disampingnya. Pergi sama saja dengan memulai dari awal dan Hero benci dengan perubahan. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Cassey berdiri, Xiah juga sudah mengumpat kecil karena dia memang selalu punya pendapat yang sama dengan Hero, tidak suka harus meninggalkan tempat dimana semua orang takut dan hormat pada mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan semua yang kita miliki disini? Pasukan vampire yang berhasil kita kumpulkan? Kekuasaan keluarga Jefferson? Apa _mother_ juga meminta kami meninggalkan semua itu? Aku tidak mau melakukan itu hanya karena _father_!"

Suara U-Know yang penuh aura kemarahan itu membuat Cassey tertawa kecil dan mengusap sayang pipi putra tertuanya yang menjadi kepala keluarga Jefferson selama Andrew pergi itu. "Kalian tidak akan kehilangan semua itu karena kita bisa mengendalikan semuanya meski dari jauh. _Sire line_ itu tidak akan pernah terputus, putraku. Prancis akan tetap menjadi milik Hero!"gumam Cassey yang sekarang memeluk tubuh ramping Hero yang sepertinya masih merasa sedih.

"Kemana kita akan pergi kali ini _, mother_?"tanya Xiah yang tahu percuma saja mereka melawan perintah dari Cassey yang bahkan bisa lebih keras kepala dari Andrew yang pemarah.

Senyum lembut terukir dibibir tipis Cassey, kelima putranya ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Mereka akan selalu mematuhi setiap perkataannya tanpa perlawanan keras meski protes tetap saja ada. Dengan isyarat kecil Cassey yang sedang mengucapkan mantra meminta ketiga putranya untuk melihat ke dalam wadah berisi darah diatas meja ritualnya.

"Kita akan ke Italy karena ada sebuah kelompok vampire yang sedang menyusun kekuatan untuk melenyapkan Jefferson!"suara halus Cassey sekarang berubah dingin sama seperti sorot matanya yang menggelap.

U-Know yang juga sedang melihat kedalam wadah berisi darah yang menunjukkan wajah beberapa pria Italia berpenampilan aneh sontak menyeringai kecil pada Hero yang terlihat bingung,"Mereka Volturi."bisiknya singkat yang membuat Hero langsung mendengus malas dan terlihat muak sedangkan U-Know yang terlihat begitu bersemangat sudah memeluk tubuh ramping Hero dengan erat.

Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memulai perang baru yang harus dimenangkan Jefferson bersaudara apapun caranya.

"Aku ingin mereka semua mati, _mother_!"tuntut Hero yang paling benci jika ada yang berani sesumbar ingin melenyapkan mereka. "Tidak boleh ada yang lebih kuat apalagi berkuasa daripada kita!"desisnya seraya menatap tajam pada U-Know yang masih memeluknya.

"Dan aku ingin Italy menjadi milikku, _mother_. Hero sudah memiliki Prancis, jadi sekarang adalah bagianku!"pinta Xiah dengan senyum licik yang membuat U-Know tertawa geli dan mengusak rambut berantakan adik keempatnya yang sebenarnya penuh ambisi itu.

Permintaan kejam dari kedua putranya itu tidak membuat Cassey mengeryit sedikit pun, sebaliknya wanita cantik yang kekuatan sihirnya semakin kuat itu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk cepat. "Akan kupastikan kalian berdua akan mendapatkannya. Bukankah begitu, U-Know?"Cassey menatap penuh arti pada putra tertuanya yang masih memeluk erat Hero yang sedang berbagi seringai kecil dengan Xiah.

"Pasti, _mother_! Italy akan menjadi milik Jefferson dan kita juga akan memusnahkan volturi dan semua pengikutnya yang bodoh itu!"

.

.

.

Melihat pria muda yang diincarnya itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah dengan badan telungkup, Max segera melesat ke bawah dan berlari cepat menuju lorong gelap dimana para perampok kejam itu sedang sibuk menjarah sejumlah barang bawaan dari pria tua dan putranya yang sedang sekarat itu.

Tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, Max langsung menyerang ke 6 perampok itu secepat kilat. Jari-jarinya meruncing dan mengeluarkan 6 jantung dari tubuh-tubuh bajingan itu dalam waktu singkat dan hampir tanpa perlawanan berarti karena para perampok itu terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculannya. Dengan kasar Max menghancurkan setiap jantung yang masih berdenyut dan terasa hangat itu diantara jemarinya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Max kemudian menghampiri tubuh pria muda yang sepertinya sedang merenggang nyawa itu. Detak jantungnya terdengar lemah ditelinga Max namun seringai dibibir Max terukir saat merasakan denyut nadi pria itu di jemarinya. Dia harus memastikan pria ini hidup karena firasat Max mengatakan jika pria muda ini bisa menjadi pengawal sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Max! Kau tidak boleh memberinya darahmu! Dia ini berasal dari Timur dan kita tahu tempat seperti apa itu! Bagaimana jika..."

Micky berusaha mencegah apa yang dilakukan adik kecilnya namun semua terlambat! Max telah mengoyak pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada mulut pria muda yang sepertinya berusia diawal 20-an itu. Dalam sekejab luka lebar didada pria muda yang berlumuran darah itu menutup dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pria muda yang tadi hampir mati karena sejumlah luka tusukan dari para perampok itu membuka pelan matanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya pria muda itu dengan suara parau pada Max yang masih membungkuk diatasnya dengan senyum lebar yang kekanakkan.

Perlahan pria muda bertubuh besar itu beringsut menjauh dari Max saat matanya melihat gelimpangan mayat disekelilingnya. Kilau panic yang mulai terpancar dari sepasang mata gelap pria yang ditolongnya itu membuat Max sadar jika pria muda itu yang terus menatap kearah mayat para perampok itu dan juga jemarinya yang dipenuhi darah sedang ketakutan.

"Hai, teman! Namaku Max!"

.

.

.

 **ITALY - ROMA**

" _AARGHHH..."_

" _JUST LET ME GO!"_

" _PLEASEEEE..HIKSSS...DON'T KILL ME...PLEASE..."_

" _HELP MEEEE...ARGHHHHHH..."_

Arena gladiator yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih dipenuhi oleh suara sorakan untuk para petarung berbadan kekar yang siap mati saat melawan sejumlah hewan buas yang dilepas demi sebuah pertunjukkan menggerikan untuk kaum bangsawan Roma yang sombong itu sekarang menjadi lautan darah yang dipenuhi jeritan dan tangisan permohonan ampun yang menyayat hati. Hewan-hewan buas yang tadinya mengaum keras dan terlihat siap merobek setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan gigi-gigi tajam itu sekarang duduk dengan keempat kakinya disudut arena tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Para bangsawan Roma, saudagar kaya, dan juga petarung atau tahanan yang tadinya memenuhi arena gladiator sekarang berlari berhamburan ke segala arah seperti dikejar setan karena pasukan vampire yang dipimpin langsung oleh Max dan pengawal setianya menghabisi mereka tanpa ampun. Leher-leher dipatahkan, darah dihisap hingga kering dan jantung yang dikeluarkan dalam beberapa detik membuat pemandangan arena gladiator yang sudah seperti kuburan massal itu begitu menakutkan.

Aroma ketakuta, darah dan kematian tercium kuat di arena luas yang biasanya digunakan untuk pertunjukkan gladiator itu!

"Kau masih ingin terus bersembunyi, Volturi? Lihat aku bahkan sudah membunuh hampir semua pengikut setiamu!"teriak Max tanpa mengurangi kecepatan bertarungnya sambil terus mematahkan setiap leher bangsawan sombong yang berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkraman tangannya yang sekuat besi.

CRAKKK...

Satu lagi kepala diputuskan dan dilempar asal oleh pria bertubuh tinggi besar yang selalu bertarung disisi Max dengan wajah dingin dan emosi terkendali. "Mungkin mereka sudah lari bersembunyi karena takut melihatmu, Max!"gumam Bryan Hwang, pria muda berdarah Asia yang diselamatkan max beberapa tahun silam itu.

U-Know dan Micky yang sedang bertarung menghadapi sejumlah vampire muda Volturi yang berhasil menyusup diantara para pengunjung _colloseum_ tersenyum simpul mendengar sahutan Bryan dan melihat bagaimana tidak sabarnya adik terkecil mereka untuk segera menghabisi kelompok vampire Italy yang dipimpin oleh Aro Volturi.

Seorang vampire Italy seusia Andrew Jefferson yang dengan sombong berkata pada setiap vampire yang ditemuinya jika dia dan kedua saudaranya akan membunuh semua Jefferson bersaudara dan menggantung kepala mereka ditengah alun-alun kota Roma agar Volturi bisa dinobatkan sebagai penguasa dunia malam yang terkuat.

"Bunuh saja semua dan bakar!"perintah U-Know dengan suara acuh sambil melempar salah satu vampire muda yang ingin menusuknya dengan pasak murahan. "Sepertinya Volturi yang sombong hanyalah sekumpulan pengecut!"ejek U-Know lagi, kali ini dengan nada meremehkan yang disengaja untuk memancing reaksi beberapa vampire muda lainnya yang sedang berusaha menyerangnya dan Micky dari segala arah tanpa menyadari jika tidak satu pun pukulan mereka yang mengenai tubuh U-Know dan saudara-saudaranya karena ada mantra pelindung yang tak terlihat.

Bosan karena hanya tersisa beberapa lawan yang tak selevel dengan mereka membuat Micky memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan membunuh beberapa manusia yang menjadi pengabdi Volturi dengan cepat. Selama hampir 10 tahun mencari, akhirnya Cassey dengan kekuatan sihirnya berhasil melacak tempat persembunyian Volturi yang sepertinya dilindungi oleh sihir hitam yang sama kuat dengan milik Jefferson.

"Keluar sekarang atau akan kami hancurkan Roma dalam semalam!"ancam Micky sebelum melompat keatas sebuah menara dan tersenyum kecil pada kedua pria muda berwajah rupawan yang sejak tadi mengawasi pertarungan itu dari atas.

.

.

.

Pria muda berambut ikal itu hampir terjatuh jika saja beberapa sosok berjubah gelap itu tidak refleks menahan tubuhnya yang terhuyung. Keringat membasahi tubuh semampai yang dibalut jubah panjang berwarna hitam itu, tangan yang sedang memegang sisi wadah besar berisi darah manusia itu bergetar hebat meski mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan mantra perlindungan miliknya yang hampir terpatahkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani berhenti!"teriak Aldric Volturi dengan suara penuh kemarahan tanpa peduli pada tatapan terkejut para penyihir muda yang mengelilingi pria berambut ikal yang sudah terlihat begitu lemas itu.

Dengan semua tenaganya yang tersisa, penyihir muda yang memimpin ritual itu berbalik dan menatap penuh benci pada Aldric yang baru mengancamnya lagi. "BUNUH SAJA AKU DAN kupastikan seluruh volturi akan lenyap malam ini!"desis penyihir berwajah manis itu tanpa takut. Dia sudah muak dengan semua perebutan kekuasaan yang sudah membuat hampir seluruh keluarga dan sahabatnya mati.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata doe Hero terlihat memerah sebelum berubah menjadi segelap malam saat mengucapkan mantra terakhirnya bersamaan dengan Xiah yang berdiri disampingnya dan menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Mereka semua sudah mati, _Brother..."_ gumam Hero begitu lirih saat mangsa terakhir mereka mati ditangan U-Know yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Xiah menyeringai kecil pada Hero yang mengangguk pelan padanya. Mereka bisa merasakan pertahanan yang melindungi Roma perlahan runtuh dan tak lama lagi pasti kelompak tidak tahu malu itu akan muncul dan mencoba menghabisi mereka.

"Sepertinya Italy akan segera jatuh ke tanganku...Akan kubuat Volturi itu menjadi mainan di arena gladiator ini!"desis Xiah begitu pelan pada Hero yang tertawa tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara lembut itu, secepat kilat U-Know, Max dan Bryan melesat ke puncak menara dan bergabung dengan ketiga Jefferson yang sudah menunggu sedangkan pasukan vampire mereka sudah menggelilingi arena _colloseum._ U-Know langsung menghampiri dan meraih tubuh ramping Hero yang berbalut mantel hitam indah kedalam pelukannya, mencium kuat kekasih sekaligus saudaranya itu tanpa peduli pada tatapan malas ketiga saudaranya atau pun dengusan malas Bryan yang sudah sangat terbiasa melihat interaksi intim kedua Jefferson yang sangat ditakuti ini.

"Kau bau darah, _brother_!"bisik Hero dengan seringai kecil tepat sebelum bibirnya kembali melumat kuat bibir tebal U-Know yang melekuk membentuk senyuman nakal. Keduanya saat ini berdiri agak menjauh dari ketiga saudaranya yang sibuk menyusun rencana untuk memancing Volturi keluar dari sarangnya.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung pelan, lembut dan penuh cinta. Tangan besar U-Know memeluk erat pinggang ramping Hero dan mendekap tubuh beraroma vanilla itu semakin dekat padanya tanpa peduli pada suara decihan Max yang terdengar kesal atau pun tawa tertahan Xiah yang bergumam tentang pertunjukan gratis atau apapun itu.

"Tapi kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?"bisik U-Know dengan suara parau sembari menggigit dan mengulum pelan bibir merah Hero yang sedang mencibirnya walau kedua tangan pria berwajah seindah malaikat itu sudah menggalungi leher kekarnya.

Sepasang mata indah Hero terlihat berkilau merah saat membalas lumatan bibir U-Know dibibirnya sementara tangan besar itu membelai pinggulnya dengan gerakan seduktif yang hampir membuat Hero mengerang. Aroma darah yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuh kekar U-Know semakin menambah gairah diantara keduanya. Diantara ciuman panas mereka, Hero tertawa dalam hati karena andai saja mereka tidak sedang berada ditengah pertempuran memperebutkan Italy maka bisa dipastikan U-Know pasti akan menuntaskan semua gairah yang sudah berdesir dalam darah saudara tertuanya itu.

"Tentu, aku suka melihatmu membunuh untuku, _brother_! Rasanya seperti saat kita mencapai klimaks bersama dengan kau berada dalam diriku..."bisik Hero dengan seringai nakal yang mendorong U-Know terkekeh pelan sebelum menarik adik kesayangannya itu untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan muncul?"tanya Micky penasaran sambil menatap sekeliling _colloseum_ yang sudah sesepi kuburan itu dengan mata tajamnnya. Dia tidak merasakan kehadiran siapa pun disekitar tempat ini walau sudah menajamkan inderanya.

Pertanyaan Micky itu membuat Xiah mendelik kesal padanya sebelum meninju pelan bahu saudaranya yang tidak sabaran itu. "Kau mulai meragukan kami?"desisnya tidak terima seraya melirik cepat pada Hero yang juga langsung melotot pada Micky yang akhirnya meringis pelan dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Jangan berani bertanya apalagi ragu, Mick. Apa kau ingin merasakan salah satu mantra mereka lagi?"sindir U-Know yang sontak mendapat pukulan kuat Hero di perutnya.

Xiah tertawa melengking melihat bagaimana kedua saudaranya yang saling mencintai bisa juga bercanda ditengah situasi mencekam yang menyelimuti mereka. "Penyihir mereka pasti sudah mati karena mantel perlindungan mereka sudah terpatahkan!"beritahu Xiah.

"Mereka akan segera muncul karena sihir yang kami gunakan itu dapat membuat makhluk yang bersembunyi didasar lautan sekali pun akan naik ke permukaan!"tambah Hero dengan senyum sombong yang penuh percaya diri.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua reader yang selalu menunggu NH up. Dalam chapter past ini beberapa pertanyaan kalian sudah terbuka. Gw menggunakan nama Volturi karena menurut sebagian reader, itu akan membuat mereka gampang membayangkan visualnya. Untuk next, chapter present...akan di up jika gw badmood lagi ^^

PS : **untuk masalah TIAMO, semua sudah beres. Gw juga sudah menerima penjelasan dari author yang bersangkutan. So, untuk reader ff itu yang sudah memenuhi kolom review gw dengan bashing, tolong hentikan karena sedikit pun saya tidak menuduh author tersebut. Kalian boleh tanyakan langsung ke yang bersangkutan.**

PSS : gw baru tahu kalau bukan penulis setenar JK Rowling, artinya semua storyline boleh dicomot. Mengerikan sekali ya pendapat itu.


End file.
